Have you ever
by senatorsarah
Summary: Chap 17, oui, très sérieusement, je sais qu'on est en 2013... TRAD La guerre est en train d'être gagnée par Voldemort, le trio d'or, Ginny, Drago et Lavande retournent à la 7ème année de Tom Jedusor pour le détruire pour de bon.
1. A moins que

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Have you ever O°O°O**

**Disclaimer : **Comme tout le monde le sait j'espère (sinon je me demande de quel monde vous sortez ) tous les fabuleux persos du célébrissime Harry Potter (applaudissements svp ! lol) appartiennent à notre chère J.K Rowling qui ne s'est pas empêchée de tuer le beau Sirius Black (rrraaaah pk elle l'a fait !) et même l'histoire n'est pas de moi je ne fais que traduire… Elle appartient à Lady Moonglow si vous voulez aller voir l'histoire en vo il n'en tient qu'a vous !

**NdT : **Bon alors vous le savez je ne fais que traduire c'est la première fanfiction que je traduis et j'en ai écrit aucune (et oui je suis toute nouvelle ) mais alors ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir c'est que vous cliquiez sur le petit bouton violet « go » en bas à gauche (vous savez comment sa fonctionne j'espère…) pour m'écrire une gentille petite review pour m'encourager à traduire ce serait ADORABLE ! Merci d'avance… Donc pour parler de la fanfiction c'est une Herm/Tom que j'ai adoré et sa m'étonne que personne ne l'ait traduit pour l'instant ! Allez je vais arrêter mon blablatage et place à l'histoire !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 1 : A moins que O°O°O**

Les yeux doux habituellement gais d'Hermione Granger brûlaient de larmes. Le réconfort habituel du bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore avait depuis longtemps disparu, et Hermione se trouvait assise en face du directeur de Poudlard lui-même, mais en se sentant très seule. L'obtention du diplôme de sorcier d'un rouge et or vif de Gryffondor qui l'avait au départ enchantée au-delà de toutes ses espérances, complétée par son insigne spéciale de Préfète en Chef, reposait maintenant sous forme d'une boule froissée entre ses mains.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. Pas le jour de sa remise du diplôme de Poudlard. La guerre était supposée être en train de finir. Les forces des ténèbres étaient supposées s'éloigner.

Cette nuit ne pouvait pas exister.

« Hermione, » disait d'une voix profonde le vieil homme, « _Tu _sais, plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer, comment toi, Harry, et Ron avez été une part de notre famille, notre famille de Poudlard, pendant sept magnifiques et terribles années. »

Magnifiques, terribles. Les deux mots n'auraient pas pu être plus appropriés. Hermione se remémora affectueusement les aventures qu'elle avait eues avec ses deux meilleurs amis, des promenades à Pré-au-Lard, des farces sur les Serpentards (malgré ses protestations), de la façon dont elle pouvait juste s'asseoir, et d'être elle-même, et de se sentir on ne peut plus chez soi.

Et puis il y avait eu la guerre.

Hermione se raidit, redressant tellement sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle était voûtée contre le bois du dossier de sa chaise, se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait convoquée à son bureau, à cette heure-ci, ce jour-là, parmi tous les jours, et sans ses compagnons habituels. Elle sourit intérieurement, se détendant, en s'imaginant ce que mijotaient en ce moment Harry et Ron… littéralement. Serait-ce leur treizième ou quatorzième bouteille de Bièraubeurre ? Après tout, c'était leur dernière nuit pour réussir à briser le reste des règlements de l'école avant de faire leurs adieux et de quitter définitivement Poudlard.

Peut-être y'avait-il de la cohérence jusque dans la folie de Dumbledore.

Les pensées d'Hermione abandonnèrent Harry et Ron pour arriver à leur nuit tardive de fête. Elle avait _besoin_ de savoir pourquoi le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix lui avait expliqué qu'absolument toutes les idées qu'avaient eues l'Ordre sur le déroulement de la guerre n'étaient pas infaillibles. Comment, au lieu de s'éloigner, Voldemort était simplement en train rassembler ses forces, en train de ressurgir, balayant le Royaume-Uni et Paris avec plus de férocité et de force que les combattants de la Lumière ne pouvaient donner en retour.

« S'il vous plaît, Mr le Directeur, je ne voudrais pas être trop directe, mais passons les formalités. Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce que je –nous– pourrais faire ? »

Dumbledore abandonna son énorme chaise en bois poli et commença à faire les cents pas, examinant les diverses peintures, sa main tapant sur son dos, sa longue barbe grise balayant les bords de sa ceinture bordeaux et sa robe assortie. Hermione, bien qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle put, n'arrivait pas à effacer la vision qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'elle vit son visage : l'étincelle qui ornait ses yeux bleus malicieux avait été absente depuis des mois, et Hermione craignait qu'elle avait été remplacée définitivement par une expression perdue et défaitiste.

Plus que d'affronter des Mangemorts, plus que se battre en duel pour sa vie, plus que de résister à Lord Voldemort avec Harry, le visage de Dumbledore envoyait des frissons de pure terreur aux nerfs d'Hermione.

Ils allaient perdre cette guerre.

Si le seul homme –le seul homme que Voldemort aurait craint- avait peur, non pas pour lui-même, mais pour le sort de ceux de son entourage, quoi d'autre Hermione était-elle supposée en déduire ?

« Je crains que le résultat de la prochaine contre-attaque de Lord Voldemort mette fin à nos vies comme nous le savons. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix profonde, les yeux encore rivés sur un portrait d'enfants riants et habillés de vêtements d'époque. Le petit garçon de la peinture était en train de tirer la langue et de rigoler. « Je n'ai pas fait part de mes opinions aux élèves parce que, dans ce cas, ce qu'ils ne connaîtront pas ne les blessera pas. » Il se retourna, effectuant les derniers pas le ramenant à son siège et l'énorme bureau.

_Quelle pensée amusante. Quelles autres choses « ne nous ont pas blessées parce qu'on ne les connaissait pas » tout au long de l'année ? _Hermione fit disparaître le nœud de son estomac et sa vive peur pour sourire joyeusement à Dumbledore. « Alors… Quelles brillantes options n'avons-nous pas mises en pratique ? » Une pensée, bien que négative, traversa soudainement son esprit. « Et la prophétie ? Harry peut encore tuer Voldemort ! »

« Oui, ou vice-versa. » soupira Dumbledore. « Mais réfléchissez, Mlle Granger. Réfléchissez aux pertes. Lord Voldemort a amassé une armée bien plus grande qu'aucune que ne pourra jamais être regroupée par les forces de la Lumière. Les géants, les gobelins, les Détraqueurs, les créatures des ténèbres des forêts transylvaniennes… Vous les avez vus, Mlle Granger, vous connaissez leurs énormes effectifs et leur penchant pour tuer. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils cesseront leurs combats si Harry vainquait Voldemort ?

Les TIC TOC TIC TOC bruyants et exécrables de l'horloge moldue de grand-père de Dumbledore poussaient Hermione au bord de la folie, et pendant un moment elle pensait à ramasser sa baguette et de faire exploser l'horloge en question à l'autre bout du château avec un _Reducto_.

Après tout, _c'était_ la nuit de remise des diplômes.

Et elle allait mourir, de toute manière.

Si Dumbledore pensait que tout était perdu, alors tout était perdu. Pourquoi ne pas continuer en utilisant un sort illégal ? Pourquoi il leur avait été appris si ce n'était pour l'utiliser par la suite ?

« A moins que… » ajouta Dumbledore sérieusement, solennellement.

Etrangement, toutefois, Hermione sentit l'humeur menaçante et morne de la salle entière s'adoucir considérablement avec ces trois petits mots. _A moins que_. Cela voulait dire qu'il restait une chance, même mince. _A moins que, à moins que, à moins que_. Il y avait de l'espoir !

« A moins que… ? »

« A moins que, » Dumbledore étendit le bras vers un tiroir invisible et en sortit un livre ancien, poussiéreux, usé, relié en cuir et le posa sur son bureau avec un BOUM ! La reliure d'un gris délavé avait l'air prête à se détacher, et plusieurs bords du parchemin jauni avaient brûlé et noirci jusqu'à rendre impossible le déchiffrage, « nous arrêtions le problème à sa racine »

La curiosité d'Hermione fut piquée, toute peur de mourir s'envola comme une plume, et elle se pencha au-dessus du bureau malgré-elle, sa cape de Gryffondor de remise de diplômes tomba sans que sa propriétaire ne s'en rende compte. Hermione pencha légèrement sa tête vers la droite, essayant de lire la calligraphie estompée imprimée sur la couverture du livre.

Elle sentit ses cheveux, parfumés faiblement par son shampooing pomme cannelle de sa douche matinale, tomber légèrement sur sa joue, assombrissant partiellement la vision de son œil gauche, mais ça lui était égal. Pendant les deux dernières années, son bazar crépu s'était lentement estompé pour laisser place à des jolies boucles d'un brun sombre et sans frisettes, Hermione ne se battait plus chaque matin contre ses cheveux, à la place elle les laissait sécher directement après la douche, chaque boucle gardant un peu de son aspect mouillé.

Ce qui faisait, considérant le tout, une affaire plus maîtrisable, et c'était tout ce qui importait Hermione, bien que Lavande Brown ait commencé à se plaindre car elle voulait se boucler les cheveux « pour qu'ils soient aussi mignons que les tiens, Hermione. »

Hermione sourit intérieurement et se focalisa une fois de plus sur le titre, se renfrognant un petit peu en mettant les lettres ensemble. L-E-V-O-Y-A-G-E-D-A-N-S-L-E-T-E-M-P-S-E-T-D'-A-U-T-R-E-S-D-E-V-I-E-N-N-E-N-T-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E-S-E-X-P-L-O-I-T-S-D'-A-N-C-I-E-N-N-E-M-A-G-I-E

_Le voyage dans le temps ? _Dumbledore avait-il finalement perdu la raison ? Tout élève qui se respectait savait que le voyage dans le temps n'était pas possible, mais Hermione tripotait malgré tout la reliure religieusement. « Ce livre doit dater de plusieurs siècles… » Son esprit intelligent commençait à mettre deux et deux ensemble, pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas entièrement rassurée. Elle abandonna à contrecœur son analyse du livre et, courageusement, accrocha son regard perçant couleur chocolat à Dumbledore. « Mr le Directeur, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

Dumbledore fixa le visage mince et curieux d'Hermione à travers ses lunettes à demi-lune. Hermione était sûre que même les plus faibles bruissements des papiers du bureau du directeur se turent, à part la stupide horloge de grand-père.

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

Hermione pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur s'accélérer en anticipation de n'importe quel incroyable plan – et il devait être incroyable, car l'acte de situations désespérées magiques et d'instabilité de 1781 avait interdit l'utilisation d'ancienne magie – que Dumbledore avait mis en place.

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas combien les dix prochains mots de Dumbledore pouvaient être absolument effrayants.

« Ca veut dire que vous ne pourriez plus jamais revenir. »

**  
O°O°O**

**

* * *

**

**NdT : **MDR je viens juste de m'apercevoir que j'ai complètement zappé les deux dernières phrases du premier chapitre ! Donc je viens de les remettre... En plus elles étaient plutôt importantes, je suis vraiment désolée, mais quelle _idiote _c'est incroyable !

Alors maintenant je suis prise dans un gros dilemme… En ce moment je n'ai pas tellement de reviews, et je sais qu'il y en a quand même pas mal qui ont vu ce premier chapitre (merci à la partie « stats » !) alors si vous pouvez répondre à cette question, ça m'arrangerait :

**Est-ce que vous pensez que ma traduction est trop lourde ? Qu'il y a beaucoup trop de phrases très longues ? Parce que je ne sais pas si je dois tout reprendre quitte à modifier un chouia les phrases anglaises, car je peux vous assurer que ça donne ça en anglais !**

Voilà si vous voulez m'aider, vous pouvez répondre à la question parce que ça m'énerve depuis pas mal de temps, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lourd, et que c'est pour ça que y'en a qui se découragent pour lire la suite… HELP SVP !

Gros bisouxxx !

Sarah


	2. Où vas tu ?

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ben y'a rien qui est à moi, les persos sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à Lady Moonglow.

**NdT :** Tout ce que je demande c'est juste quelques reviews pour que je continue à traduire parce que sinon je vois pas pourquoi je continuerais et ce serait dommage parce que c'est une super histoire croyez moi !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 2 : Où vas-tu ? O°O°O**

Hermione avait l'impression que son esprit ressemblait à une indéfinissable masse de gelée alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Salle sur Demande, les bruissements de ses pas alarmés résonnant dans le sombre couloir légèrement éclairé du cinquième étage, aux tons mornes gris et bruns. Elle était sortie du bureau du directeur en portant un sac à dos en coton usé et légèrement dégonflé qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir porté à son entrée, et sa cape de remise des diplômes pendait mollement à sa main gauche, mais elle avait du mal à s'en rendre compte. Elle était toujours en train d'essayer de se focaliser sur ce que Dumbledore lui avait assuré comme étant la « dernière option ».

Elle était tellement plongée dans son fouillis de pensées qu'elle remarqua à peine l'immanquable porte en bois de la Salle sur Demande faire son apparition fantôme à sa gauche, elle sentit à peine sa main toucher la douce poignée dorée, et elle ne montra même pas qu'elle avait vu les cinq autres personnes loin d'être silencieuses attendant à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle claqua la porte.

_CRAC!_

"Hé Hermione ! " Ron Weasley s'exclama, surpris, évitant d'un bond le jet de Biéraubeurre qui avait immédiatement jailli de sa bouteille tombée par terre. Une salve d'applaudissements et quelques acclamations dispersées venant des quatre adolescents restants retentirent, et le rouquin s'inclina exagérément d'un air hautain avant de remarquer les tessons de verre sur le sol maintenant mouillé. Il se redressa et secoua sa crinière rouge et broussailleuse hors de ses yeux, son air consterné rappelant à Hermione un petit garçon qui vient de se faire voler son soda. « C'est quoi l'urgence ? »

Hermione sourit sans remords, décollant son dos de la porte de la Salle sur Demande et se dirigea à travers la salle vers l'unique siège pelucheux restant. Cette fois ci, la salle s'était transformée en un faux chalet de ski, et, en dépit de la chaude nuit d'été, un feu brûlait allégrement dans le foyer de la cheminée, les finitions élaborées en chêne et cerisier du mobilier, ainsi qu'un gigantesque trophée de bois de cerf accroché, complétaient la décoration. « Ne t'en fais pas trop, Ronald chéri, ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin d'un autre. »

Perché au bord de la somptueuse table à café en acajou, Ron secoua la tête désespérément, gémissant, « Tu ne comprends _pas_ », et brandissant sa baguette avec une fausse irritation. Remontant spectaculairement ses manches, en ayant l'air d'être sur le point de se battre contre un Scroutt à pétard, Ron souffla expertement, « _Reparo_. »

Immédiatement, une lumière bleue enveloppa le verre, et en quelques secondes la bouteille et la Biéraubeurre furent de nouveau réunies. Ron secoua une fois de plus la tête, probablement pour l'extrême manque de compréhension du mystérieux mâle, et piqua une autre part de gâteau à la citrouille, apparemment apporté clandestinement du festin de remise des diplômes dans la Grande Salle plus tôt ce soir. Sans hésitation, il fourra la part entière dans sa bouche.

« Hééééééééééé Hermione! »

Quelqu'un évidemment ne voulait pas qu'elle s'asseye, Hermione pensa narquoisement, et elle bondit au-dessus du responsable du cri aigu: Lavande Brown était vautrée, encore habillée de sa robe noire et soyeuse de cérémonie, le chapeau luisant rouge et or de la blonde roulé n'importe comment coincé derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller.

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur la chaise à bascule rembourrée en bois à côté de la cheminée qui craquait.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » dit Ginny Weasley d'une petite voix de sa place sur le love seat (Ndt : c'est mieux en anglais non ?), pelotonnée à côté d'Harry Potter. Ginny montra d'un petit signe de tête le sac à dos toujours en train de pendre à la main d'Hermione.

Hermione n'avait jamais été plus contente pour un couple depuis que Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à sortir ensemble il y a un an et demi. Quand la poussée de croissance d'Harry commençait à s'arrêter, et que ses pouvoirs commençaient à grandir, il était devenu sans le vouloir l'objet de l'attention de pratiquement la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard.

Ayant abandonné son stupide béguin d'adolescente pour Harry, Ginny était l'une des seules filles avec Hermione à voir Harry juste comme un autre ami, quoiqu'un vraiment très bon ami; une des seules filles avec Hermione qui pouvait rivaliser avec Harry pour son habilité, sa bravoure et son entêtement. Ginny et Harry, pour faire cliché, étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tandis qu'Harry avait abandonné sa robe de cérémonie pour un Oxford couleur corail, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et un pantalon large et léger couleur terre de sienne, Ginny était encore en uniforme, ayant une année restante à passer à Poudlard.

En admettant que Poudlard soit toujours là dans une année.

Ah oui, le sac à dos. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa main droite, en laissant tomber rapidement le sac à dos qui parcourut le peu de distance qui restait pour reposer au sol. « En fait, Dumbledore voulait- »

« Il devient fou? » Lavande pépia, riant bêtement de son ingéniosité, ou du manque de cela.

« _Non_, en fait- »

«Ca te dérangerait qu'on vienne avec toi ? » Harry ajouta au commentaire de Lavande, un grand sourire illuminant ses traits rudes. Lavande, cependant, sourit largement lorsque Ron abandonna la table à nourriture, balançant une autre Biéraubeurre dans sa main gauche et plusieurs Chocogrenouilles dans celle de droite, se frayant un chemin vers elle. Elle tendit sa main vers lui et se débrouilla pour attaquer son bras, le tirant sur le sol avec un grognement et laissant plusieurs Chocogrenouilles s'échapper.

« Eh _Lavande_ ! _Relaxe _! »

La tête d'Hermione commença à bourdonner. Elle laissa échapper un grondement ennuyé mais bien imité, envoyant une mèche de cheveux voler au-dessus de sa tête, lorsque le dernier et plus surprenant membre du groupe de la Salle sur Demande la regarda, un sourire amusé qui avait réussi à faire fondre les cœurs de l'autre moitié de filles de Poudlard.

« Ouais, Granger, puisque perdre ta tête toute seule ce n'est vraiment pas amusant, » Drago Malefoy dit d'une voix traînante, étiré sur le cuir fin du sofa positionné en diagonale de la cheminée. Sa robe de cérémonie noire, la seule robe dans la Salle sur Demande à porter l'écusson vert et argent de Serpentard, pendait négligemment au bout du canapé, contrastant vivement avec ses cheveux platine lisses. Il sourit en coin à Lavande et Ron. « Vous n'avez qu'à partager cette réussite »

Lavande rit toute seule et commença à marmonner, « Elle n'a pas besoin de le faire, j'ai déjà perdu la mienne depuis longtemps- »

« Voudriez-vous tous VOUS TAIRE ! » Hermione explosa d'exaspération, jetant son sac à dos au-dessus de sa tête.

Le bourdonnement cessa aussitôt, permettant d'entendre le glapissement enjoué d'Harry, « A terre ! A couvert ! » Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux et la couvrit avec ses mains juste à temps pour que le sac à dos vide rebondisse sur son dos et cogne le sol.

Drago balança ses jambes du sol, s'assit et se redressa contre le sofa, désignant de sa main Hermione. « La Préfète en Chef a clairement quelque chose à dire. Laissons-la parler. » Il lui fit un galant clin d'oeil clair, d'un profond bleu ciel. « Vas-y »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et tendit la main pour attraper le vieux sac à dos que Ron lui tendait. « Comme c'est gentil de ta part, la Fouine. »

Cela fait deux ans que Malefoy avait changé, et elle avait encore du mal a accepter… disons, sa complètement nouvelle personnalité. Il n'avait jamais rien fait depuis qui aurait pu ne pas justifier sa confiance, pourtant, et après plusieurs batailles acharnées et quelques sauvetages, Hermione devait admettre qu'elle faisait confiance à Drago Malefoy. Oui elle lui fit confiance. L'Hermione de première année aurait trouvé l'Hermione d'actualité complètement et totalement folle, mais maintenant elle n'avait aucune raison pour ne pas le faire.

A part le fait qu'il soit Drago Malefoy.

Puis Hermione parla, toutefois, sa voix se transformant du ton de petites taquineries au ton dur et autoritaire qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la Préfète en Chef. Hermione prisait sur son habilité à changer le ton de sa voix. Chaque ton où elle l'emmenait, du gentil et attentionné, à celui des taquineries enjouées, au tranchant et rusé, à celui du commandement et du savoir, était aussi enjôleur, aussi efficace… et aussi elle-même.

« Bon très bien, voici le plan…»

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Et voilà un deuxième chapitre de bouclé ! Yeah ! Je vais essayer de traduire les autres le plus vite possible, mais avec la rentrée qui guette… je promets rien, dslée. 


	3. Un plan complètement fou et désespéré

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :** Ben oui rien est à moi l'histoire est à Lady Moonglow et les persos à JK Rowling. Je traduis simplement pour mon plaisir et le vôtre je ne me fais en aucun cas de l'argent, et puis quoi encore ! lol

**Ndt :** A l'heure où je traduis ce troisième chap je n'ai encore aucune review mais bon j'espère que ça va changer je bénirai la première review croyez-moi ! Pffff je déprime pour la rentrée en plus y'a un temps pourri dehors beûrk… Ouais c'est pas trop la forme, ça se voit tant que sa ? lol allez je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie (ouf c'est pas trop tôt…) et je vais laisser place à la traduction !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 3 : Un plan complètement fou et désespéré****O°O°O**

Hermione tourna ses yeux roussâtres aux longs cils vers Ginny, se demandant par où commencer. Même si Ginny n'avait qu'un an de moins qu'elle, Hermione avait toujours eu envers la plus jeune sœur de Ron un mélange de prévenance parentale et d'immenses affinités. Si les liens d'amitié avec Harry et Ron étaient aussi forts que pourrait être une amitié, Hermione avait toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un avec qui partager tous ses 'trucs de filles' typiques. Harry et Ron, sans vouloir les blesser et non pas qu'ils n'aient pas fait d'efforts, ne comprenaient tout simplement pas la sensibilité féminine, et Hermione n'avait pas l'intention d'user des semaines de sa précieuse et peut-être courte vie à leur expliquer cela.

Ginny, toutefois, avait été la réponse aux prières d'Hermione, pour ainsi dire, et la relation des filles s'était encore plus renforcée depuis que Ginny avait rejoint l'A.D et Harry. Après, la guerre commença, silencieusement, indifféremment, à voler les vies de beaucoup, de beaucoup trop d'élèves de Poudlard, de familles, et d'amis, Ginny et Hermione étaient rarement vues sans leur présence mutuelle ou celle d'Harry ou de Ron.

C'est ce qui les avait réuni tous les six.

Hermione décida que la version douce et courte serait la meilleure. Pas de subtilité, pas d'élaboration. S'il y avait une chose qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago et Lavande pouvaient comprendre, c'était la vérité pure et dure. « J'ai parlé à Dumbledore. »

Harry lui adressa un sourire secret, familier et taquin, comme il aimait bien les faire lorsque Hermione se comportait beaucoup trop sérieusement que la situation méritait d'être prise.

_Si seulement tu savais, Harry._

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adoucir considérablement son expression grave et solennelle, son visage affectueux lui envoyant un bonjour silencieux. Harry. Avec Harry, Hermione avait été contre vents et marées, que ce soit pour chercher un géant appelé Grawp, s'enfoncer dans une Forêt Interdite brumeuse au clair de lune en étant poursuivis par un loup-garou, pour combattre des Mangemorts dos-à-dos après être sortis involontairement des Trois Balais et en plein dans un champ de bataille pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Elle et Harry n'avaient jamais regretté le nombre de fois assez honorable lors desquelles ils avaient frôlé la mort, et ils avaient survécu à chacun des affrontements.

« Il ne pense pas qu'on ait les moyens de gagner cette guerre. » Hermione pausa, voyant cinq paires d'yeux stupéfaits la fixer, en se repassant mentalement tout ce que Dumbledore avait partagé avec elle. « Et pour être tout à fait honnête, lorsque j'y pense, moi non plus. »

Les yeux lisibles et éternellement espiègles yeux de Ron croisèrent ceux d'Hermione. Maintenant, toutefois, il y avait moins d'étincelles dans son regard, et il était facile de deviner ses pensées alors qu'il laissa tomber doucement sa main, le peu de Chocogrenouilles restantes glissèrent hors de sa poigne et bondirent frénétiquement au loin.

Hermione se devait de sourire. Il n'y avait pas de doute qu'elle et Ron avaient eu leur dose de combats contre le feu ; il n'y avait pas de doute que pendant quelques années, une étincelle avait existé entre eux qui aurait pu, peut-être, allumer quelque chose de plus, si il n'y avait pas eu quelques évènements hors de leur volonté ayant eu lieu et qui les avaient envoyé dans des directions très différentes.

Ron avait découvert la gloire de l'équipe de Quidditch, la soif de se battre ayant été apportée par la guerre, et le doux amour enjoué de Lavande Brown.

Hermione avait découvert ses parents—son entière maison— reposant sous forme de braises fumantes et brûlantes le jour où elle était rentrée chez elle après sa cinquième année, l'excitation et le soulagement que la salsa, la salle de danse et la danse hip-hop lui avaient apportées durant l'été long et difficile après l'assassinat de ses parents, et le fait que Drago Malefoy s'avérait être un excellent danseur et un suppléant permanant durant toute l'année scolaire.

Non pas que ça ne voulait rien dire.

« Nos forces sont dépassées tant au niveau des effectifs que des compétences. Dumbledore vient juste de me dire que Voldemort a lancé une contre-attaque sur le continent ainsi qu'ici, et la taille de son armée est en train d'exploser exponentiellement. _Exponentiellement_. Aux dernières nouvelles, tout ceux qui étaient prêts à nous abandonner dès qu'on aurait des ennuis, les géants, les vampires… ils sont tous passés du côté de Voldemort. Ca ne sert à rien de le nier, Harry, » Hermione ajouta rapidement, voyant Harry ouvrir la bouche en protestation et puis la refermer tout aussi vite. « Même si tu _avais _l'occasion de vaincre Voldemort, » la voix bien informée d'Hermione se déchira pendant un moment, baissant d'un ton gravement, et elle secoua la tête. « Ils ne s'arrêteront pas. »

Elle savait qu'ils ne le feraient pas.

Harry avait l'air de vouloir encore argumenter, puis détacha son regard vert d'elle et contempla ses mains, en soupirant lourdement. « Ouais, ça a tout l'air d'être vrai. »

Drago tendit la main et tira sur une courroie desserrée du sac à dos de Dumbledore – le sien en ce moment d'ailleurs - , supposa Hermione, son expression curieuse et complètement attentive en dépit des aiguilles de l'horloge, émettant des tic-tac réguliers dans les heures du petit matin. « Alors, écoutons ton plan complètement fou et désespéré, Granger. »

Et Drago Malefoy. Hermione l'avait toujours connu comme… comme, eh bien, le sang-pur, avec ses préjudices emmerdants (NdT : lol je ne fait que traduire !). Mais tout a changé avant même que la sixième année ne commence. Les détails de ce qui s'était passé pendant cette nuit d'été en Juin étaient vagues au mieux, mais les faits étaient là : Lucius Malefoy avait tué la mère de Drago, Narcissa, et sa petite amie, Pansy Parkinson. Drago Malefoy était retourné à Poudlard libéré de la Marque des Ténèbres, libéré de ses précédents préjudices sur les enfants nés de Moldus, des Moldus eux-mêmes, et d'autres personnes qu'il n'aimait pas en général, et libéré pour devenir l'un des espions de l'Ordre du Phénix les mieux informés.

Malgré tout, Hermione trouvait ce revirement quelque peu déroutant, étant donnés les incroyables changements. Depuis, Drago était d'accord pour travailler avec Harry et Ron (malgré leur repugnance), avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance même lors de situations tendues, s'était porté volontaire pour être à sa disposition dès qu'elle avait envie de se relâcher en dansant, et ne s'était pas trop plaint lorsqu'elle avait accepté l'offre.

Hermione lui sourit innocemment, la réflexion des flammes du feu dansant sur son visage et le sien. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai un plan complètement fou et désespéré ? »

Il hocha désespérément la tête. « Allons Granger, je n'aurais pas été Préfet en Chef avec toi une année entière sans apprendre quelques petites choses. Je peux te _lire_ comme un livre. » Il sourit en coin à son expression horrifiée. « Et tu _as _commencé tout avec, 'Bon très bien, voici le plan' »

« Espèce de… de Serpentard ! » s'exclama Hermione dans une fausse irritation. Le sac à dos dans ses mains avait eu soudainement une raison d'être là, et une seule raison. Alors, Hermione n'eut le choix que de viser et de balancer le sac à dos à Drago

Les sourcils de Drago se levèrent, et il esquiva avec tous les réflexes d'un Attrapeur bien entraîné, attrapant le sac à dos. Il la pointa d'un doigt moqueur. « _Faites attention_, tout le monde. Elle est _violente _aujourd'hui. »

« Tu l'as dit, » dit Ron mélancoliquement, brandissant sa bouteille maintenant réparée en un toast pour Drago avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son contenu.

« Oh, arrêtez, vous deux, » Le sourire commença a disparaître du visage d'Hermione, toutefois, alors qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle prit une profonde bouffée d'air, maîtrisant ses nerfs, et se lança. « Dumbledore pense que notre seule chance d'arrêter toute cette folie est de revenir au temps du Poudlard de 1944. »

Lavande tomba des cuisses de Ron pour s'écraser sur le sol. « _Quoi ?_ » s'exclama-t-elle avec incrédulité, le tapis étouffant sa voix. Hermione sourit intérieurement, habitué depuis longtemps au goût de Lavande pour le mélodrame. « J'ai cru… j'ai _cru _t'entendre dire _revenir au temps du Poudlard de 1944_—maintenant qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Voyager dans le temps…» commenta d'un air songeur Ginny avant qu'Hermione ne réponde. « Voyager au temps de… bien sûr ! » Une expression illuminée s'étala sur ses jolis traits légèrement constellés de tâches de rousseur, et elle se dégagea d'Harry, se penchant en avant et en reposant son menton sur ses mains, ses yeux noisettes fixant attentivement Hermione. « C'est _ça_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione sourit, malgré elle, et hocha la tête. « Très bien Gin, cinq points pour Gryffondor. »

Lavande fit un geste victorieux de son bras avec un « _Oui !_ » excité et tendit son bras, tapant victorieusement la main d'une Ginny joyeuse.

« Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi, Ginevra, ça te dirait de partager avec la classe ? » demanda Ron, en étirant un long bras vers le haut et poussant la jambe de Ginny avec le bout de son doigt depuis sa place sur le sol tapissé.

Ginny pencha sa tête de travers, regardant humoristiquement Ron sur le sol. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, depuis que j'ai je ne sais comment l'impression que tu te moquais de moi, mon cher frère. Sens-tu les vibrations moqueuses, Lav ? »

« _Ooooooh,_ »dit Lavande en choeur, levant ses mains devant son visage et agitant ses doigts d'une manière inquiétante à Ron avant de couvrir sa bouche et de s'effondrer de petits rires.

Ron dévisagea sa petite amie avec horreur et s'éloigna d'elle. « Ne refais _jamais_ ça. S'il te plait. »

Hermione gloussa, appréciant le moment avant de se rendre compte que les choses iraient plus mal. Elle essaya de dégager de son visage la boucle de cheveux rebelles et échoua misérablement, réussissant seulement à saisir une senteur de son surprenant et éternel shampooing pomme cannelle. Eventuellement, elle décida de s'asseoir brutalement sur le fauteuil à bascule, en étant presque jetée par terre alors que le fauteuil se balança en avant, et croisa le regard de Drago en marmonnant, « _Enervatum-_moi, s'il te plait. »

« Ou peut-être juste eux, » répliqua-t-il d'un air amusé, lui clignant de l'œil une fois de plus et lui adressant un demi-sourire amical.

Inutile de le dire, Hermione fut soulagée lorsque Ginny continua, « Ok, alors Dumbledore veut qu'on retourne dans le temps et qu'on arrête Voldemort avant qu'il n'ait la chance de monter au pouvoir. » Elle se redressa, enlevant ses coudes de ses genoux, et croisa ses bras avec un air de supériorité. « Alors, j'ai raison, ou j'ai raison ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses le faire, toutefois. Changer le passé, » ajouta Harry, ses yeux pensifs. Il questionna Hermione du regard. « Tu ne finirais pas par, je sais pas, faire quelque chose qui t'empêcherait de naître et même mettre du désordre dans le cours du temps ? »

« Seulement dans les fanfictions moldues, » répondit Hermione, enroulant impatiemment sa boucle de cheveux rebelles derrière son autre oreille. « L'ancienne magie fonctionne complètement différemment. Au lieu de changer tout le futur, depuis, disons, 1944, tu affectes le futur seulement immédiatement après être rentré. Les changements ne seront reflétés qu'après être rentrés, ici, en 2000. » Elle pausa, illustrant par des gestes la fonction globale du sort de voyage dans le temps et ses subtilités quelque peu compliquées. « Donc ça serait, en gros, le temps que nous essayerons de changer avant tout. »

La confusion était évidente sur le visage de Lavande.

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre pensivement. « Vous voyez, si quelque chose change, deux dimensions en alternance sont immédiatement crées : la précédente, celle d'où les voyageurs dans le temps sont venus, dans laquelle les changements ne seront pas reflétés jusqu'à ce que les voyageurs reviennent dans le temps… et le monde dans lequel les voyageurs sont venus. Ce monde continuera d'évoluer selon les changements qu'ils auront fait, si cela a un sens. Le monde précédent le futur, disons, ne se répèterait pas exactement de la même façon. »

Hermione pausa, vérifiant si Lavande était toujours là, si elle n'avait pas complètement perdu un d'entre eux. Pas qu'ils n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour avoir suivi, mais plus souvent que jamais, elle surprit Ron en train de s'endormir à côté de Lavande. « Bien sûr, la plupart de tout cela est purement théorique. Il n'y a pas eu d'authentiques rapports manuscrits en dehors de l'existence du sort lui-même »

« Non. » Drago agitait son doigt vers elle en signe d'agrément. « Non, je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. Ca s'appelle _Impartus Infinitivum_, le sort. C'est de l'ancienne magie extrêmement instable. Maintenant illégale. La plupart des sorciers les plus expérimentés n'espèrent même pas finir le sort de toute leur vie. Je ne doute pas que Dumbledore y arrive, toutefois. »

Drago pausa, laissant sa voix profonde planer au-dessus d'eux avant d'achever. « C'est aussi dit être irréversible. »

On aurait entendu voler une mouche.

Ginny laissa tomber sa mâchoire, son visage n'étant qu'un masque de stupeur, et dévisagea d'un air incrédule Drago. « Tu veux dire qu'on ne _pourrait pas revenir_ ? »

Drago lui jeta un coup d'oeil, l'invitant à reprendre la parole, et Hermione respira un bon coup. « Oui. » C'est ce dont elle avait eu peur. Les résultats du plan seraient-ils vraiment dignes du prix à payer ? « Il a raison, personne n'a trouvé de sort de réversibilité. »

Les yeux noisette au regard d'acier de Ginny allèrent de Drago vers Hermione. « Tu le _savais _? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air grognon, et Hermione pouvait presque voir les rouages dans la tête de Ginny la contredire. « Tu savais que si nous le faisions on abandonnerait _toute_ notre famille, _tous _nos amis, _tous _ceux qu'on connaît… _pour toujours ? _ J'imagine que tu as oublié de mentionner ce petit détail tout de suite, non ? »

Ginny pausa, prit une bouffée d'air en frissonnant, et se lança. « Hermione, je sais qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de famille à abandonner, mais certains d'entre nous en avons toujours. »

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on venait de la poignarder, et un silence de mort tomba encore une fois dans la salle. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ses amis traitent l'idée de Dumbledore avec une certaine hostilité. _Je veux dire, je ne voudrais pas non plus quitter notre époque._ Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas, ne _pouvait pas _croire que Ginny venait juste de dire ça. Ginny était plus délicate que _ça_.

« Tu sais, Gin, » dit Hermione lentement, doucement, sortant les mots comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait, « Tu as raison, » Sa voix commença a prendre de la vitesse lorsqu'elle regarda fermement la fille au cheveux auburn.

« Tu as _tout à fait _raison. Restons. Ne retournons _pas _dans le passé et ne tentons _pas _ce qui serait la meilleure, la _seule _chance de sauver tous ces gens – tous nos amis, notre _famille _– qui ont combattu _si _longtemps et _si _durement pour que le Bien triomphe. On va juste rester là égoïstement et regarder en mangeant du pop-corn comment Voldemort envahit le reste de l'Europe grâce à ses troupes _énormes _tout seul. Et, pendant qu'on y est, on devrait dire aux elfes de maison de sortir du thé et des petits biscuits pour les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils afflueront à Poudlard – »

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as effectivement un point, » dit Ginny hargneusement. Un moment plus tard, ses joues rougirent, et elle regarda ses jambes d'un air coupable. « Ecoute, Mione, je suis désolée d'avoir amené le sujet sur tes parents… C'est juste que tout arrive si vite..."

Hermione ramena ses cheveux bouclés en arrière et adressa à Ginny un petit sourire compréhensif. « C'est pas grave. Je sais. »

Harry regarda tour à tour sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie. Hermione le supplia silencieusement avec ses yeux. _Harry. S'il te plait. Ca doit être notre seule chance._ Il la regarda intensément, son visage était visiblement déchiré entre ce monde et le prochain, mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Finalement, après une éternité pour Hermione, il lui adressa un petit signe de tête et une ombre d'un sourire, déroula son bras de Ginny, et bondit agilement du sofa.

« Ok, tout le monde, on se bouge, on a des affaires pour plus de 50 ans à emballer ! »

**O°O°O**

**

* * *

**

**NdT :**Et voilà ! le troisième chap est finish ! Ca vous plait ? Je sait qu'il y a des passages pas super cohérents mais c'est pas facile franchement d'adapter des expressions et tout sa… Tant que vous comprenez en gros… Je vous en conjure, si vous comprenez pas trop quelque chose, si vous voyez des erreurs, si ça vous PLAIT tout simplement, plize, une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, MEME si c'est pour critiquer, y'a pas de problème ! Par contre, maintenant qu'il y aura cette FICHUE rentrée, c'est sûr que je traduirais pas les chapitres aussi vite, désolée, mais je trouverais le temps quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Sarah


	4. Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari

**

* * *

**

**Dislaimer :** Au cas où vous l'auriez TOUJOURS pas compris lol, rien est à moi, les persos sont à Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling (non sans blague ? ;-) et l'histoire est à Lady Moonglow. Bon c'est la dernière fois que j'écris le disclaimer par ce que je sais que ça saoule tout le monde non ?

**Ndt :** Je n'ai que deux mots à dire : reviews pliiiiiiiiiiiiize ! Merci beaucoup ;-)

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 4 : Hermione Dumbledore Nefertari** **O°O°O**

« Garde-robe moldue, moderne, à la mode et confortable ? »

« C'est bon. On ne peut pas survivre sans ça, pas vrai ? Tu as vu la mode des années 40 ? Mione, ces types portaient des pantalons SERRES ! »

« Oui, remercions Merlin qu'on prenne un stock pour vingt ans de nos propres vêtements. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de te voir souffrir de la sorte. Ou t'entendre geindre chaque fois que tu enlèverais ton uniforme et faire ton choix. La bibliothèque ancestrale de Dumbledore ? »

« Euh, c'est bon… Mione, comment tu feras pour faire rentrer _ça _dedans ? »

« Le talent de faire les valises, Ron. Toutes les femmes l'ont. »

« Alors je suppose que je ne l'ai pas, non ? »

« Euuuuh j'espère bien que tu ne l'aies pas. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en train de repasser la septième année. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu accepter de le faire. Hermione, tu te rends compte, on vient juste d'avoir nos diplômes ! On devrait en avoir fini de tout ça ! On n'a fait que souffrir à cause de toutes ces classes avancées, tous ces devoirs complètement inutiles, tous ces ASPICS… Bon sang, Mione, on va devoir repasser les ASPICS encore une fois. »

« Bon moyen de comprendre, Ron… I-Pod super mix et les sauvegardes I-Pod ? »

« C'est bon. Je ne savais pas que les Moldus pouvaient être aussi ingénieux avec la musique, bonne idée d'en avoir acheté une paire. Je te jure, Mione, si jamais ces trucs se cassent, je crois bien que je me cuirais moi-même. »

« Un ragoût de Ron, quelle merveilleuse image. Je suis sure que tu serais délicieux, Ron, tu remporterais un succès fou chez les femmes… Hmm, « Scellés hermétiquement par magie – Malagan - Préserv—RONALD WEASLEY! Nom de _Merlin_ qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione avait interprété le cri strident et énervé de Mme Weasley après avoir passé de nombreuses semaines au domicile des Weasley, et Ron eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul, bondissant hors de la table à café comme si elle était contaminée. Hermione fouilla dans l'énorme valise de réserves du groupe et brandit un large paquet de caoutchouc enchanté. « Tu ne dois pas coucher avant d'être marié ! »

Ron sembla finalement se rappeler qu'il faisait une bonne quinzaine de centimètres de plus qu'Hermione, et se redressa du plus que sa taille pouvait le permettre. « Eh bien, tu sais quoi, Hermione, tu n'es pas celle qui se préoccupe du sexe protégé, alors _redonne-les moi_ ! » Sur ce, le rouquin fit un bond désespéré pour récupérer le paquet de préservatifs, mais Hermione se déroba hors de son atteinte et souleva la boîte bien haut.

« Je ne te le redonnerai _pas, Ronald_ ! »

« Quelle bande de gamins » marmonna Drago, traversant gracieusement la Salle sur Demande, « Dumbledore arrive, vous croyez qu'une scène de vous deux en train de se comporter comme des première année va le rassurer ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Hermione avec un dernier regard adressé à Ron. Choisissant d'ignorer le commentaire de Drago, elle lança la boîte dans les airs. Alors que Ron se jeta en avant comme un ressort pour essayer de l'attraper, Hermione brandit sa baguette et jeta une boule de feu très bien visée en direction du malheureux paquet.

« Her_mione_ ! » gémit Ron alors que des volutes de papier carbonisé pleuvaient sur le sol maintenant en pierre et complètement stérilisé de la Salle sur Demande. L'odeur de caoutchouc brûlé flottait dans l'air. « Tu me _tues_, tu t'en rends compte Hermione, tu me _tues _! »

Drago adressa à Hermione un de ses clins d'oeil bien à lui. « Crois-moi, Weasley, dans trente ans, tu seras en train de la remercier, » assura-t-il au rouquin irrité. Hermione sourit et commença à rire quand Ron se renfrogna et lança un coup de pied bien visé au derrière de Drago.

A la dernière minute, Drago fila et courut à travers la Salle sur Demande avec un Ron agacé à ses trousses, Ron hurlant, « _Hé_, de quel côté es-tu ? »

La pensée frappa Hermione brusquement. En regardant Drago et Ron faire des tours de piste autour de la Salle sur Demande, en s'amusant bien (au moins pour Drago, Ron avait l'air de bien pouvoir causer des dommages à son ancien pire ennemi), Hermione réalisa soudainement à quel point sa vie était belle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Honnêtement, à quoi pensait-elle lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter ce monde parfait où l'on pouvait porter sans problème des confortables pantalons pattes d'éléphant noirs et extensibles et des I-Pods pouvant être magiquement configurés pour jouer les Bizzar'Sisters et 50 Cent et John Mayer et les musiques latinos les plus hot depuis la nuit des temps ?

Mais ensuite Hermione se rappela. Des visions d'horreur de leur première rencontre avec Voldemort lors de le première année, la possession de Ginny lors de leur deuxième année et la terreur provoquée par la Chambre des Secrets, le retour de Peter Pettigrow vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant la troisième, le fiasco de la Marque des Ténèbres lors de la Coupe du Monde, la résurrection de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric Diggory lors de la quatrième. Elle pensait, tout comme n'importe qui, que sa mort ne serait que la première de beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres. La destruction du Ministère de la Magie en cinquième année, mais la mort de Sirius n'était rien comparée à l'énorme assaut de Voldemort au Chemin de Traverse, et avant même que l'Ordre du Phénix ne puisse respirer, tout le Londres magique fut complètement rasé.

Mais la guerre avait frappé fort, horriblement fort, lorsque les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Pré-au-Lard lors d'une sortie d'élèves un samedi vers la fin de la septième année. Chaque élève à Pré-au-Lard, du plus petit première année au plus puissant septième année, avait combattu avec tant de bravoure, tant de dévouement, la seule pensée à leur courage suffisait à provoquer des frissons le long du dos d'Hermione… Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, le temps qu'une escouade d'Aurors arrive, quatre-vingt un élèves avaient succombé à cette attaque. Plus d'un quart d'entre eux avaient appartenu à Gryffondor.

Et puis il y a eu ses merveilleux, affectueux, compréhensifs, tendres parents.

Une rage blanche pulsa soudainement dans les veines d'Hermione.

Oui, décida résolument Hermione, plus dévouée à cette mission qu'elle ne l'eût jamais été à aucune autre cause. Elle leur jura, sur ses parents, sur tous ses chers livres et sur tout ce en quoi elle croyait, jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que jamais, jamais les Forces du Mal n'eussent une chance de se faire une place au pouvoir. La SALE pouvait aller au diable. Cette folie devait finir maintenant.

Dumbledore entra à ce moment dans la Salle, avec Harry à ses côtés, probablement en train de parler de stratégies, et Ginny bondissant à ses côtés, sa main glissée dans la sienne, et Lavande les suivant de près, occupée à mettre dans sa grande poche de robe sa valise miniaturisée et d'autres bagages. Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta presque en anticipant nerveusement, une sueur froide sur son front. C'était presque l'heure.

« Ah, attention, votre attention s'il vous plait... » La voix pleine de sang-froid d'Hermione ne fit rien pour la rassurer en ce moment. Dumbledore avait l'air fatigue, âgé, comme si sa vie avait arrêté de suivre son cours depuis dix ans. N'importe qui pouvait voir simplement d'après le visage de Dumbledore que la vie des forces de la Lumière ne tenait qu'à un fin fil usé.

Une pierre tomba dans le ventre d'Hermione.

Par Merlin, et si nous étions _véritablement_ la dernière chance ?

« Oui, je vois que vous portez les uniformes des années quarante fournies par le professeur McGonagall, très bien, très bien, » Dumbledore esquissa un sourire fatigué à la vue de l'accoutrement des six. « D'habitude, avec le _Impartus Infinitum_, définir une date exacte est une technique extrêmement difficile et avancée, mais je pense m'être débrouillé pour bien prononcer le sort pour que vous retourniez au 29 Septembre 1944. Le premier jour de classe, le jour où le Poudlard Express est arrivé. »

« Le 29 Septembre ? » répéta Lavande avec un sourire satisfait. « Vous, euh… retardez un peu le jour de rentrée, Mr le Directeur ? »

« L'école ne fermera pas avant le 30 Juin, Mlle Brown, » lui informa Dumbledore, une trace d'humour dans sa voix.

« Elle QUO-_arrrrrrg !_ » Le cri haut perché de Lavande fut momentanément bloqué par son chewing-gum s'introduisant dans sa gorge, qui en sortit dessinant une parabole parfaite, et quelques secondes plus tard, finit à travers la crevasse de la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

« _Ouaou_ ! » Ron tourna sa tête successivement entre la porte et le visage surpris de sa petite amie. « Ouaou… Bien visé, Lav ! »

« Merci ! » dit Lavande, rayonnant, et tapant victorieusement dans la main de Ron, puis celui-ci la serra contre lui, et elle rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux aux mèches blondes et lui donna un vigoureux baiser.

Hermione décida qu'il était mieux d'arrêter leur festin d'amour, et elle souleva le vieux sac à dos usé que Dumbledore lui avait donné cinq jours plus tôt. « Excusez-moi, Mr le Directeur. Ca sert à quoi ça ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent étonnamment, et il regarda du sac jusqu'à Hermione. « Eh bien, si ce sac est vraiment ce à quoi je pense… Vous n'aurez qu'à souhaiter de savoir… »

Merde, encore une de ses réponses cryptées. Ca m'avance _vraiment_ beaucoup, Albus.

« Vous aurez besoin de me contacter immédiatement après être arrives en 1944, » continua Dumbledore, fouillant sa robe, en sortant une enveloppe extrêmement large et épaisse, « et de me donner ça. »

Dumbledore tendit le paquet à Hermione, et son regard chocolat voyagea de son bras au paquet, surpris. Lentement, elle tendit le bras et le prit, adressant au directeur un regard curieux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un paquet indispensable qui explique, à mon ancien moi-même, les conditions et circonstances relatives de votre arrivée inattendue. Que vous êtes des voyageurs dans le temps ayant à accomplir une tâche exigée, sans questions posées. Je vous recommande vivement de ne parler de ça à personne, je répète, _personne_ d'autre. J'ai mis une plus petite enveloppe à l'intérieur, adressée au directeur Dippet, exposant brièvement les détails de votre transfert de l'Académie de Sorcellerie du Soleil. »

Une vague de compréhension traversa Hermione, et elle avait l'impression que les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. « L'Académie de Sorcellerie du Soleil ? » N'êtes vous pas en train de vous référer au mystérieux et légendaire institut magique égyptien—qui aurait été le plus vieux du monde, en admettant qu'il existe, puisque qu'il daterait de plus de 6000 ans au temps des civilisations anciennes égyptiennes—celui dont le monde magique pensait qu'il existait encore, quelque part, jusqu'à ce que la théorie fut rejetée en 1981 ? »

Lorsque Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête, Hermione prit une bouffée d'air respectueusement. Elle se débarrassa rapidement des nœuds dans sa tête, et un tortueux demi-sourire d'agréation s'étala sur son visage. Ca pouvait marcher. Ils pouvaient très bien conclure quelque chose. « Ooooh, Mr le Directeur, vous _êtes _bon. »

« Le meilleur, » approuva Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant.

« Et modeste, avec ça, » marmonna Lavande, rigolant et esquivant un sort de chatouillis envoyé dans sa direction par l'homme en question.

« Alors, c'est ça notre histoire, » demanda Harry, glissant sa baguette dans sa poche de derrière. « Qu'on a étudié dans cette école jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Un flash d'intelligence vint à Hermione, et elle ajouta avant que Dumbledore ne réponde. « Non, en fait. On ne va pas… Eh bien, j'ai une vraiment bonne idée, je vous la dirai quand on arrivera là-bas." Au moment où les mots quittèrent la bouche d'Hermione, elle avait presque souri. Presque. Elle était inconsciemment passée de « SI on arrivait là-bas » à « QUAND on arrivera là-bas » A ce stade, n'importe quelle forme de progrès était bienvenue !

Dumbledore approuva d'un air discret. Il avait l'air de cocher les lignes d'un checklist imaginaire. « Et vous avez tous pris les noms que je vous ai recommandés ? Ginny, Ron, il ne serait pas intelligent que vous gardiez le nom Weasley puisque votre grand-père est un sixième année. Vous allez prendre le nom de famille West, d'accord ? Harry, tu as précédemment exprimé le désir de changer ton nom en Harry Evans, c'est un nom de famille magique commun aussi bien qu'un nom de famille moldue, très bien, très bien… Et Drago, tu ne peux évidemment pas garder le nom Malefoy, Calugala va être un septième année…"

« Du Lac, » dit Drago. « Drago du Lac »

« Du Lac ? Oui, une ancienne famille française magique ; cela t'ira bien, mais je te conseille d'apprendre quelques petites formules françaises avant de partir… Lavande, Brown est un nom de famille tellement commun, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec… Et toi, Hermione ? »

Hermione exposa le raisonnement sur lequel elle avait travaillé à deux heures du matin la nuit dernière. « Je comptais garder Granger, Mr le Directeur, puisque je suis la première d'une génération magique. Mon nom ne sera pas une source d'interférences avec quiconque dans le monde magique.

Oooooh, ce regard. Hermione n'aimait pas le regard calculateur de Dumbledore posé sur elle. « Non, Mlle Granger, j'ai actuellement un plan légèrement différent pour vous. »

Merveilleux.

« Je me sentirais infiniment plus en sécurité et réconforté si il n'y avait pas d'enfants de Moldus trop voyants voyageant pour ce temps riche en évènements."

Pas d'enfants de Moldus trop voyants…? Hermione avança légèrement sa tête en avant, son oreille droite dressée et dirigée vers le directeur, complètement perdue. Et Hermione ne se réjouissait pas d'être totalement perdue. « Mais Mr le Directeur… Je suis une enfant de Moldus. »

« Avec un nom de famille comme Granger, vous serez une cible évidente et cela ne nous conduirait pas à ce que les choses marchent comme nous le voudrions. Toutefois, je me suis permis de mettre au point un nom de famille qui vous irait mieux je pense… » Le vieil homme pausa le temps d'une respiration. « Hermione Dumbledore Néfertari. Oui, Mlle Granger. » ajouta Dumbledore, souriant, lorsque la mâchoire d'Hermione tomba, complètement abasourdie. « Je ferai de vous ma nièce. »

Sa nièce ? Il voulait qu'elle déclare son lien de parenté avec le plus grand sorcier du vingtième siècle ? Encore une fois, Hermione se trouvait à se demander si l'homme était devenu fou. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. D'énormes points noirs troublaient sa vision du directeur devant elle. « Et Néfertari ? »

« Un des plus vieux noms du monde, Mlle Granger, se propageant à travers la royauté égyptienne elle-même jusqu'à que la civilisation ne s'effondre il y a des millénaires. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de mettre une preuve de votre lignée dans votre valise avant que vous ne la fermiez. »

La main d'Hermione bondit immédiatement vers sa poche, tripotant la valise rapetissée. Et je n'ose même pas demander en quoi consiste cette preuve. Nom de Merlin… Hermione Dumbledore Néfertari…Dumbledore Néfertari…un des noms les plus anciens de la sorcellerie…

Incapable d'ajouter un mot, toujours sous le choc, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait exactement pour mériter un tel traitement, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, pendant que Drago regardait, secouant la tête et marmonnant, « De toutes les fichues coïncidences… »

« Très bien. Et puisque cette affaire est réglée… » Les yeux de Dumbledore devinrent soudain douloureux une fois de plus. Hermione avait un sentiment de perte presque aussi fort que celui de Dumbledore. Le fait de dire qu'elle, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavande, et Drago allaient vraiment manquer à tout le monde aurait été un sérieux euphémisme. Leur départ allait être six funérailles de plus à supporter. Sa voix croulant sous le poids de centaines de vies, Dumbledore prononça gravement, « C'est l'heure. »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Voila, j'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre, vraiment pas fastoche, honnêtement… Allez, vous connaissez le refrain, les reviews sont le salaire des traductrices et des auteurs de FF, et ça nous fait tellement plaisir, j'adorerais connaître votre point de vue, ou de simplement avoir un petit bonjour ;-) allez zoubis à + 

Sarah


	5. Tout ce dont ils ont besoin est toi

**

* * *

**

**Ndt :** Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de traduit ! Ne vous inquiétez pas la rencontre Hermione/Tom arrive bientôt ! Juste un 'tit peu de patience, SVP ;-)

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 5 : Tout ce dont ils ont besoin est toi O°O°O**

Une sorte de secousse électrique traversa les nerfs d'Hermione et toute pensée de la discussion sur le faux nom de la nièce égyptienne de Dumbledore sortit de son esprit. _C'est l'heure. On va vraiment retourner dans le temps. OhMerlinOhMerlinOhMerlinOhMerlin--_

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas en premier, Mr Malefoy ? »

Drago cligna des yeux, dégageant nerveusement son rideau de cheveux platine. Avec sa main droite, il enfonça profondément sa baguette dans sa poche et se redressa fermement. « Faites-le, Dumbledore. »

Hermione vit une forte tension inébranlable traverser son visage, l'entendit se répandre dans sa voix, le vit prendre un air obstiné, s'armant de courage pour quoi qu'il arrive.

Drago Malefoy était déterminé.

« Bonne chance, » lui dit doucement Hermione alors qu'il se déplaça vers le centre de la Salle sur Demande, spécialement vidée de tout mobilier, ceci étant dû au répercussions que le sort était sensé causer. Elle étendit son bras pour prendre sa main, la pressant doucement avant qu'il ne sorte des rangs.

« Pas besoin de chance, » lui dit Drago en lui faisant son tristement célèbre clin d'oeil et un sourire. Hermione laissa tomber sa main à ses côtés, capable de dire qu'il faisait un fabuleux boulot en cachant sa peur. « Je suis né avec. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais le sourire s'effaça de son visage lorsque Dumbledore se tourna vers Drago, sa baguette légèrement levée, pendant, décontractée, de sa main. Son coeur pulsant rapidement se souleva, et elle déglutit difficilement. On y était.

Dumbledore, cependant, n'était pas prêt. « N'oubliez pas que j'enseignais la métamorphose à l'époque. _La salle de classe de métamorphose_. Vous _devez_ vous rendre dans la salle de classe de métamorphose avant que _quiconque_ d'autre ne vous voie."

« Dumbledore, on a repassé les gens, les endroits et les choses du Poudlard de 1944 au moins _trente_ fois depuis qu'on a pris connaissance de tout ce foutu plan il y a cinq jours, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, ses doigts pianotant impatiemment sur le côté de sa robe. « On en a tellement appris, c'en est presque _écoeurant_. Ne vous _inquiétez _pas. »

« Ouais, _on_ en sait plus sur eux _qu'eux-mêmes_ en savent, » ajouta Ron. Il croisa ses bras d'un air de défi alors que Ginny grogna et secoua la tête de désapprobation. « Eh bien, c'est vrai. »

Dumbledore hésitait. Il n'était pas prêt à les laisser partir. Hermione pouvait voir la souffrance s'étaler sur son visage. Ce qu'il était en train de faire le tuait.

Encore une fois, cela pouvait très bien _la _tuer de faire ça.

Littéralement.

« Fais-le, Albus, » avisa Harry silencieusement de sa place à côté de Ginny sur le long du mur au loin, le plus loin possible de Drago et de Dumbledore que pouvait le permettre la salle, ses mains entrelacées fermement avec celles de Ginny.

Dumbledore soupira profondément, le soupir d'un vieil homme vaincu, et même son chapeau pointu aux lunes bleues s'affaissa un peu en regret, mais il braqua ses yeux sur Drago. « Etes-vous prêt à subir toute conséquence due au sort, Mr Malefoy ? »

L'estomac d'Hermione se retourna encore une fois, et elle se demanda ce qu'elle a bien pu manger au petit-déjeuner qui aurait pu provoquer cela. L'inquiétude de Dumbledore était touchante, c'est vrai, mais il n'était pas obligé de formuler sa requête avec un air de _«_ _Etes-vous prêt à mourir ? »_

« Bien que votre prévenance _est_ appréciée, ce n'est _vraiment pas _le moment de demander ça, » murmura Drago, la question de Dumbledore ne le rassurant apparemment pas le moins du monde. « _Faites-le_ donc à la fin, voulez-vous, avant que le suspense ne me tue en premier ! »

Dumbledore se détendit un peu sur ce, son bras se raidissant un peu lorsqu'il leva sa baguette. Hermione frissonna alors qu'une forte rafale de vent balaya la Salle, fouettant sa longue crinière de boucles d'un brun foncé autour de son visage. Elle balaya hâtivement la chevelure hors de ses yeux, fascinée, alors qu'Albus Dumbledore exploita sa fameuse magie, sa voix au début douce gagnant progressivement vitesse et puissance, son visage presque transformé par l'éclat que le sort extrêmement difficile provoquait… « Im-_par_tus…Infini-_ti_vum! »

Un rugissement à faire exploser les tympans emplit la salle entière et une boule d'énergie équivalente à une explosion nucléaire miniature éclata du bout de la baguette de Dumbledore, filant droit sur Drago. En un clin d'oeil, des étincelles l'enveloppèrent telles des diamants or et argent, et un moment plus tard, la magie—et Drago—implosèrent en un unique petit point flottant et scintillant… et disparurent.

Le silence qui suivit le départ de Drago était presque aussi assourdissant que l'explosion du sort. Hermione baissa ses mains qui étaient devant ses yeux avec précaution, les protégeant de la lumière aveuglante. Brusquement, elle se sentit étourdie, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps. Automatiquement, elle haleta, son inspiration contenue sortant avec un petit _whoosh_.

Lavande, pendant ce temps, pointa un doigt tremblant au carré de pierre vide où Drago se tenait un moment plus tôt, exprimant la pensée qui, Hermione en était sûre, traversait tous les esprits. « _Merde!_ »se débrouilla-t-elle de sortir, « Vous ne pourrez _pas _m'amener même… même près de ça ! Je ne le ferai _pas _! » Elle tapa du pied. « _Je ne le ferai pas !_ »

« Alors je peux te jeter le sort pendant que tu est debout à cet endroit, » dit Dumbledore sérieusement, d'un air résigné, chantant les deux mots maintenant terrifiants du sort de voyage dans le temps avant que Lavande n'ait le temps d'y échapper. Hermione protégea instinctivement ses yeux une nouvelle fois, laissant échapper un cri étouffé alors que la rafale de vent la plaqua contre le mur…

Lavande émit un minuscule cri de surprise avant de disparaître dans un flash éclatant de lumière.

Dumbledore braqua sa baguette d'un air las sur Ron. « Au suivant. »

« Oui, je suppose que Lavande m'assassinerait si je la laissait là-bas avec Malefoy, » murmura Ron pour lui-même et quiconque en général à proximité, ouvrant largement ses bras comme pour s'offrir en sacrifice à Dumbledore. « Frappez-moi. »

Hermione sourit faiblement à la tentative optimiste de Ron, mais le sourire disparut rapidement alors que Ron lui-même disparut avec un coup de tonnerre et une impulsion d'énergie. Elle commençait à avoir la nausée alors qu'Harry et Ginny s'effacèrent dans l'oubli de la même manière intimidante. Bien sûr, Dumbledore l'a gardée pour la fin. Il y avait tellement de raisons pour lesquelles le sort pouvait mal fonctionner. Elle pouvait finir à l'âge de pierre, avec Harry dans la première Guerre Mondiale et Ron condamné à traîner avec Godric Gryffondor…

Pas étonnant que personne n'était assez idiot pour utiliser ce sort…

« Mlle Granger. »

Si Albus Dumbledore n'aurait pas été l'homme qui tenait la baguette de laquelle l'_Impartus Infinitum _viendrait, Hermione aurait sans aucun doute refusé carrément d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec ce plan farfelu. Remonter un demi-siècle plus tôt seulement pour affaiblir quelqu'un qui était probablement aussi intelligent si ce n'est plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'était ? Etait-elle _complètement_ folle ?

« Hermione. »

Hermione cligna ses yeux aux longs cils foncés rapidement, et elle fut ramenée à la réalité. Elle tenait l'enveloppe que Dumbledore lui avait donnée, qui pendait nonchalamment de sa main. Essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était terrifiée. « Trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, hein, Oncle Al ? »

Hermione jura que les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent de nouveau, regagnant leur bonne vieille étincelle. Comment l'homme faisait, elle ne savait pas, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ces yeux, ces malicieux yeux bleus, rappelaient toujours à Hermione que la stabilité existait toujours dans le monde. L'équilibre. Que, quoiqu'il arrive, pour chaque mage maléfique…il y en aurait toujours un bon.

« Un mot d'adieu, si vous le permettez, Mlle Granger. »

Hermione rassembla toute once de courage au sein d'elle-même et se mit en place au centre de la maintenant vidée Salle sur Demande. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait cela. Inspire. Inspire. Inspire. Expire. Un plan. Un plan, est-ce que j'ai au moins un plan ? Est-ce qu'on va juste arriver et achever le Voldemort de dix-sept ans de suite ? Quel genre de plan cinglé est-ce ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de _faire ?_

Peut-être bien qu'Hermione avait besoin d'un peu de la sagesse souvent cliché de Dumbledore. « Oh, continuez, s'il vous plait. Ca pourrait me retenir de devenir saine d'esprit suffisamment longtemps pour rester et être envoyée cinquante ans plus tôt. »

Dumbledore fit apparaître sans efforts une chaise et s'assit lentement dessus de la même manière qu'une très vieille personne le ferait habituellement… sauf qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais agi comme une très vieille personne. Les effets de la rapide succession d'une performance du même sort intense mettaient clairement le vieil homme de l'âge d'un grand-père à rude épreuve. « Mlle Granger—Ou devrais-je dire, Mlle Néfertari—vous devriez le savoir, je vous ai donné plus d'informations sur le jeune Voldemort qu'à quiconque d'autre. »

_Ahaa !_ Un sourire se fraya un chemin obstinément à travers son calme difficilement ébranlable. « Je me _demandais _pourquoi ils avaient fini de lire aussi vite ! » Elle lissa sa robe taille mannequin du style des années quarante, et lentement s'assit sur le sol, posant son menton sur ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux, et regardant le directeur avec intérêt. « Et pourquoi je suis la seule à être au courant de tout ça ? »

« Je fais confiance à votre esprit, Mlle Néfertari, » commença Dumbledore lentement, retournant ses mots dans sa tête, « Mais, plus que tout, je fais confiance à votre coeur. Lord Voldemort a, directement ou indirectement, apporté tant de douleur à chacune de vos vies, toi et Harry en particulier. Vous avez vu la destruction qu'il a causée, les personnes qu'il a assassinées, les vies qu'il a, qu'il _est _en train de ruiner… Vous avez vu tout ce qu'il a fait en tant que l'homme Tom Jedusor a choisi de devenir. Vous avez lu une biographie des plus complètes des dix-sept premières années de Tom Jedusor que j'aurais pu vous préparer. Vous en avez peut-être déja tiré n'importe quelles conclusions que vous aviez déjà tirées à propos des faits purs et durs. »

La voix de Dumbledore se durcit soudainement, comme à chaque fois que Dumbledore allait faire une remarque. « Mais vous devez savoir, Mlle Néfertari, qu'à aucun moment de la vie de Tom Jedusor avant et à Poudlard, à _aucun_ moment, ce garçon a eu une enfance joyeuse. » Il baissa son regard intense vers Hermione. « Personne ne naît mauvais, Hermione. C'est leurs vies qui leur en a fait ainsi. »

La valise rapetissée dans la poche droite de la robe d'Hermione a commencé à s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa jambe, et elle se demanda si ses amis étaient déjà fatigués de l'attendre dans la Salle sur Demande cinquante ans plus tôt, et seraient partis sans elle.

Cinquante ans plus tôt.

Une pensée ingénieuse au hasard traversa son esprit. « Mr le Directeur, » commença-t-elle, d'une voix excitée, « si Harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny et Lavande sont techniquement revenus cinquante ans plus tôt, les choses ne seraient pas déjà différentes maintenant ? Voldemort et toutes les Forces des Ténèbres n'auraient pas déjà été effacés ? Transformés en poussière ? »

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre au coin. « Rien ne semble différent, n'est-ce pas, Mlle Néfertari ? »

Le coeur d'Hermione tomba, sentant sa bouche aussi sèche que du papier de verre, lorsqu'elle vit les nuages d'orage d'un noir lugubre et d'un vert surnaturel, nuages d'orage qui n'auraient pu être engendrés que par une intense, puissante bataille magique, toujours en train de se créer à distance. « Vous voulez dire… » Sa voix s'évanouit, et elle envoya un regard intrigué au vieil homme. « Vous voulez dire, que ça n'a pas fonctionné ? »

Doux Merlin. Toute cette folie, cette préparation extrême, et ça _n'avait pas fonctionné ?_ C'était fini. Ils allaient mourir.

Dumbledore sourit d'un air fatigué et se mit doucement sur ses pieds.

_C'est quoi votre problème ?_ Hermione voulait crier, en se retirant du sol avec raideur et époussetant sa robe de couleur foncée. _Peut-être que je suis _un petit peu_ nerveuse en ce moment, mais ne devriez-vous _ne pas_ être aussi concerné que je le suis ? C'est une situation _tellement_ mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise, mauvaise—_

« Peut-être ont-ils simplement besoin de vous, Mlle Néfertari. »

Hermione sentit actuellement son sang se glacer à tous les sous-entendus cette opinion portait, et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un petit rire sec. "Eh bien, Mr le Directeur, c'est tout simplement adorable, pas de pression _de tout_ alors… » Oui, ohhhh oui, maintenant elle sentit sans aucun doute son petit-déjeuner dans sa gorge. Toasts et bananes. _C'était_ ça. Avec une touche de sirop d'érable, juste assez pour donner ce léger goût sucré—

HERMIONE, REPRENDS-TOI !

Hermione réalisa soudainement à quel point c'était effrayant de voir la baguette de Dumbledore pointée directement sur elle. Son regard était extrêmement solennel, sa baguette prête. « Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu comptes faire, Hermione- »

_Ca en fait deux d'entre nous._

« —Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais… Souviens-toi de ceci, Hermione, souviens-toi de ceci malgré _tout_ ce que tu pourrais penser faire : Quelques fois les batailles les plus difficiles ne sont pas gagnées en combattant. »

Les yeux noisette et intelligents d'Hermione se plissèrent de confusion, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à ce que _ça_ était supposé dire, un flash brillant de lumière l'aveugla, l'entoura, ses pieds s'arrachèrent du sol, et le monde tel qu'elle le connaissait devint complètement noir.

**O°O°O**

* * *

****

**Ndt :** Et voilà, ça vous a plu ? J'espère bien ;-) Si oui, cliquez sur le petit bouton violet « Go » pour reviewer. Si non, cliquez sur le petit bouton violet « Go » pour reviewer ! Je voudrais remercier néfertari ou nfertari je sais pas comment dire lol pour m'avoir poussé à corriger ces horribles fautes de conjugaison ! Maintenant ça devrait aller, enfin j'espère… ;-)

Sarah


	6. Morts et enterrés

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Et me revoilou avec un nouveau chap de traduit ! Vous avez de la chance je poste plutôt vite en ce moment ! Allez je laisse place à la super histoire de Lady Moonglow !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 6 : Morts et enterrés** **O°O°O**

Lundi, 29 Septembre, 1944

13h11

La Salle sur Demande n'avait pas changé. A part, bien sûr, le fait qu'elle ne soit plus vide.

La tête d'Hermione souffrait d'élancements, en ayant l'impression que le Poudlard Express venait juste de lui rentrer dedans par derrière. De sa gauche, elle entendit un grognement de Drago et le vit se redresser pour s'asseoir d'un air étourdi. « Euuuuuhhhh, 'a 'marché ? »

« Euuuuuuhhhhh 'vais 'voir... » ronchonna Harry, il se mit sur ses pieds en chancelant et marcha de travers vers la porte. Il la tira vers lui pour l'ouvrir, en tombant presque en arrière, et passa la tête dans le couloir. « Euuuuhhhhhhh…arg. »

« _Ahhhhhhhh_, » gémit Ginny à brûle-pourpoint, se traîna sur le sol, basculant sur le ventre et couvrant sa tête. « Aïe ! »

Le soulagement tel le nirvana qu'Hermione avait ressenti après avoir implosé en un minuscule point, voyageant à travers le temps, et en y survivant actuellement fut rapidement remplacée par une vive peur que le voyage dans le temps avait réduit les cerveaux de ses amis à la taille d'un petit pois. Elle _devait_ savoir. « Harry, en anglais, s'il te plait… Je ne maîtrise pas _tout à fait_ l'art du baragouin de l'homme préhistorique. »

Hermione s'était attendue à moitié à ce qu'Harry grogne en retour. A la place, il lui lança un regard plein de mépris, ses cheveux en pagaille encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, partant dans tellement de directions qu'il aurait pu se faire passer pour quelqu'un ayant été récemment frappé par la foudre. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à lancer quelque réponse bien placée lorsque Ron sortit un grognement odieusement bruyant, se jetant en une position assise, et s'effondra de nouveau avec un gémissement.

L'entière situation apparut étonnamment à Hermione comme complètement hilarante. Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'elle leva ses bras de son visage suffisamment pour voir son frère cogner le sol, avait l'air de penser la même chose, et ricana.

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Hermione. Elle péta les plombs, et Lavande et Ginny l'imitèrent rapidement.

« Oh… Doux Merlin ! » haleta Hermione entre deux crises de rires, « J'ai l'impression qu'on n'aura aucun mal à…les éblouir complètement avec notre… notre esprit et notre charme ! »

Un sourire rusé s'étala sur le visage de Ron. Il leva un doigt, leur faisant signe d'attendre, de l'attendre, et, trop tard, Hermione réalisa ce que son cinglé de meilleur ami allait faire…

« _Planquez-vous !_ » hurla Harry, se jetant au-dehors à l'entrée du cinquième étage alors que Ron ouvrait sa bouche et laissa sortir le plus révulsif _BUUUURRRRRP_ qu'Hermione avait _jamais_ entendu, d'une durée d'environ une bonne vingtaine de secondes, pareil à l'association d'une grenouille taureau monstre avec un mégaphone. Hermione émit un petit cri étouffé et sauta sur la personne la plus proche d'elle, Drago, Ginny enfouit sa tête dans ses mains encore une fois, et Lavande, se bouchant les oreilles, hurla « _OH _! »

L'extrême stress du matin avait du être trop dur à supporter pour Hermione car elle était la première à commencer à ricaner d'un air dément, son rire ne faisant qu'empirer alors qu'Harry rampait d'un air fatigué dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était en train de glousser pour lui-même et en s'amusant généralement beaucoup plus de la situation qu'elle n'avait raison d'être prise.

En ce moment, Lavande était dans tous ses états, des larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'elle s'effondra sur Ron, frappant son épaule plaisamment et secouée de petits rires, « Eûûûûûûrrk, _Ron _! »

Et puis, presque comme un poing sur la figure, Hermione sentit l'enveloppe, toujours fermement tenue dans sa main, en ayant l'impression qu'elle brûlait à travers… encore en train de la ramener à la réalité et de lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient à faire. « Les mecs…haha…on—Harry, arrête !—On doit redevenir sérieux ! »

«Puis-je… vous aider tous les six ? »

Surprise, Hermione bondit des genoux de Drago et atterrit durement sur le sol, la voix inconnue ayant l'air de ne sortir de nulle part. « Chuuuuut ! » siffla-t-elle à ses amis, poussant du coude Lavande. Elle se mit gracieusement sur ses pieds, essayant de préserver toutes les chances qui lui restaient pour faire une bonne première impression, lissa sa robe, rejetant ses boucles sentant la pomme et la cannelle derrière ses épaules en réconfort, et regarda, pour la première fois, l'homme sur le pas de la porte.

Et trébucha presque en reculant de stupeur. Quelles étaient les chances ?

« Oh mon _Dieu_, c'est un rouquin ! » caqueta Lavande au moment où elle aperçut le grand homme.

Ron et Ginny regardèrent simultanément la jeune fille tout à fait amusée. « Y'a-t-il un mal à ça ? »

« _Les mecs !_ » siffla Hermione telle une oie furieuse, ne croyant pas qu'ils avaient finalement décidé d'agir de façon immature avec l'une des plus importantes introductions de la mission. Elle se tourna et regarda sévèrement l'espiègle brunette aux mèches blondes et le frère et la soeur. « _Chuuuuut !_ »Lorsque Lavande rigola bêtement et baissa la tête derrière Ron, Hermione secoua la tête et se retourna pour faire face à une amusée, bien que confuse, plus jeune version d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Oui, vous le pouvez définitivement, » dit Hermione en réponse à sa question initiale. Elle pensait à envoyer un rassurant _« Nous venons en paix »_ mais finalement se résout à tendre l'enveloppe géante.

Dumbledore regarda l'élégante écriture, lui adressant le paquet, et ses sourcils se levèrent. Hermione montra d'un signe de tête l'enveloppe. « Je vous recommande fortement de lire ça. Maintenant. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore, maintenant étincelants, maintenant libérés du poids de deux guerres à combattre, regardèrent Hermione pensivement avant qu'il ne murmure un charme. Une petite lame apparut au bout de sa baguette, et il la glissa le long du bord de l'enveloppe, sortant son contenu et scannant rapidement le premier parchemin.

Hermione recula de façon à être à côté de Harry, et il posa un bras réconfortant autour d'elle, massant sa nuque avec sa main. _«_ _Hummmm_… _» _soupira Hermione de contentement, ferma ses yeux, et s'appuya sur son toucher, se prélassant maintenant dans le silence de la Salle.

Ginny, Drago, Lavande, et Ron s'étaient aussi mis sur leurs pieds et étaient en train d'étudier le nouveau—ancien—Dumbledore. Il avait une masse de cheveux roux et la même ridiculement longue barbe, portent toujours ces lunettes en demi-lune, les dépassant toujours de sa taille, à part Ron, peut-être… Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait semblait _tellement_ plus jeune. Innocente, presque.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne pouvait avoir l'air aussi incroyablement similaire et si extraordinairement différente à la fois.

Dumbledore finit finalement la lettre et la plia soigneusement en un minuscule carré géométriquement parfait. Avec un coup d'oeil amusé aux yeux des six en train de regarder attentivement ses gestes, Dumbledore tendit la note devant lui, murmura, _« Incendio, »_ et transforma la seule véritable preuve de leur passé—ou futur, pensa Hermione—en flammes.

On y est, pensa Hermione, regardant les flammes danser devant elle, les bords du papier brunissant et s'enroulant, les cendres tombant au sol, s'éparpillant. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, et Drago Malefoy étaient devenus, et le resteraient à jamais, morts et enterrés.

A cet instant, Hermione Dumbledore Néfertari, Harry Evans, Ron West, Ginny West, et Drago du Lac furent nés.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant une minute, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées. Il leva la seconde enveloppe plus épaisse, et lut l'adresse. « Je ne poserai pas de questions à aucun d'entre vous, je ne veux pas non plus que vous ne révéliez quoi que ce soit de votre passé, ou futur, devrais-je dire, à moi—ou quiconque d'autre, d'ailleurs. Il serait préférable que personne ne sache. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est ce que vous nous aviez dits avant qu'on ne parte. »

Dumbledore semblait surpris, mais il répondit lentement à son sourire. « Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeront jamais, ma… chère nièce Hermione, je présume ? »

« Oui, » Hermione décida de ne pas demander comment il l'avait deviné. Son sourire devint vilain. « C'est _tellement bon_ de finalement te revoir, Oncle Al ! Ca faisait _bien_ trop longtemps ! »

Drago émit un grognement mais le changea talentueusement en une toux. Hermione le fusilla discrètement du regard, mais Dumbledore était définitivement en train de sourire. « Eh bien maintenant, Hermione, je suggère qu'on aille tout de suite parler au directeur Dippet du transfert de ma nièce préférée et de ses cinq meilleurs amis de l'académie de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse du monde… »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Et un nouveau chap de traduit, un ! Bon, alors à un moment l'envie de faire du chantage et de vous demander plus de reviews pour poster la suite m'avait _effleuré _lol, mais bon au fond ça n'aurait pas été sympa mais je voudrais vraiment avoir quelques avis pour ma fic, c'est super important pour moi ! Allez gros bisous à tous, passer un petit bonjour ça va pas vous tuer non plus nan ? lol !

Sarah


	7. Walk Like An Egyptian

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Et voilaaa le 7ème chap ! Ben ouais même avec la fichue seconde dans le fichu lycée je trouve un fichu moyen de traduire cette super fics… Vous savez, vous pouvez vraiment me remonter le moral : voir que j'ai la ptite icône de msn me dire que j'ai des nouveaux messages me rend SUPER contente ! Même si c'est une ptite review toute bête pour me dire que c'est bien ou ou que c'est nul à en crever voir qu'il y en a qui lisent ma trad malgré l'horreur qui s'appelle l'école me rend toute contente et ça me pousse à traduire plus vite… éééééh oui ça dépend de vous… A propos, je n'ai pas eu mes 10 reviews, mais… bon j'en ai quand même eu alors je veux remercier Alyssa et lovedavidanders pour leurs reviews gros bisouuus ! Et merci quand même à tous les lecteurs, même si vous ne laissez pas toujours de reviews espèces d'ingrats lol !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 7 : Walk like an Egyptian O°O°O**

Lundi, 29 Septembre, 1944

17h44

« Ai-je déjà mentionné que je n'aime pas Dippet ? » demanda Harry deux heures plus tard, en s'avachissant tranquillement sur un banc de Gryffondor entier dans une Grande Salle complètement désertée. Chaque place dans les quatre tables extrêmement longues était mise, déjà préparée pour les étudiants qui arriveraient par le Poudlard Express plus tard dans la soirée.

« Ne parle pas trop fort, et le moderne-Dumbledore a effectivement mentionné qu'il avait quelque chose d'une belette, » commenta Ginny à voix basse, allongée un peu plus loin sur le banc sur lequel Harry était déjà.

« Il était indécis. Ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa tête suffisamment pour régler une affaire. » dit Ron, et s'allongea le long d'un banc de Serdaigle, ses mains derrière sa tête, admirant le coucher du soleil tourbillonnant de nuages roses et violets au plafond. « Je veux dire, un gars doit s'accrocher. Et il n'est pas n'importe quel gars, il est _Le _gars. »

Hermione se tourna vers la droite et leva les yeux au ciel à Liz **(1)** de son banc du côté opposé de la table de Gryffondor. Le dessus de la tête brune et bouclée d'Hermione touchait à peine celui de la tête blonde et soyeuse de Drago, qui réfléchissait sa position sur le long de l'autre moitié du banc. Elle redressa sa tête et, du bout du doigt, commença à tracer délicatement le contour d'un nuage rouge orangé presque en train de disparaître. « _Judicieuse _observation, Ron. »

« Tu sais, Hermione, » interrompt soudainement Lavande, regardant pensivement la brunette allongée, « Si tu vas marcher comme une Egyptienne, parler comme une Egyptienne… J'ai réfléchi à certains moyens pour te faire _avoir l'air _plus Egyptienne. »

_Oh doux Merlin. Pas ça._

« Ouais, c'est _vrai _! » s'exclama Ron, se retournant sur le côté et regardant par-dessus Harry et en dessous la table en plissant les yeux pour but d'avoir une meilleure vue sur Hermione. « Je ne sais pas… tes yeux sont plutôt en amande, je pense que c'est une bonne chose… peut-être tu pourrais, je sais pas moi, les souligner avec ce truc pour les yeux que vous utilisez ou je sais pas quoi. Quand on est allés en Egypte, on a vu quelques momies, et _leurs_ yeux étaient comme ça - »

« Merci bien, _non_, » interrompt Hermione, son doigt se déplaçant vers un autre nuage.

« Ow, Hermione, tu as _au moins_ besoin d'être bronzée. Toutes les _vraies_ Egyptiennes sont bronzées. » soupira Lavande à contrecœur, ajoutant avec réticence, « Ce sera tout, je le _promets_. Je connais un sort de bronzage _génial_. » Elle examina le corps d'Hermione d'un oeil critique, commentant, « Tu sais, ça pourrait _bien_ être tout ce dont tu as besoin pour duper tout le monde… »

Hermione imita le profond soupir de Lavande, celui-ci de défaite. Même si elle _haïssait_ l'admettre, Lavande avait raison. Ils _devraient_ être tous les deux auditivement _et_ visiblement convaincants. « D'accord, Lav, je te laisserai me bronzer avant que le Poudlard Express arrive, ok ? Mais parlons stratégie maintenant, d'accord tout le monde ? On _doit_ faire en sorte que nos histoires soient aussi claires que le cristal si _jamais _on arrive à conclure cette affaire. »

Ron leva une main volontaire de sa place sur le banc. « Ok, j'imagine que le plan c'est de suivre mini-Voldy jusqu'à qu'on le coince tout seul, et d'exploser la face de ce bâtard. » Il finit son discours, froidement, toute la rage de deux ans de guerre et Merlin savait combien de peur canalisée dans ses sept derniers mots. Immédiatement, Hermione sentit la pure haine qu'elle dirigeait contre cet homme, cette _chose _maléfique, surgir—

_Non, Hermione, relaxe,_ appela avec insouciance une petite voix au fond de sa tête alors que Ginny dit d'un ton glacial, « On le fera payer avant même qu'il ne sache ce qui l'a frappé. »

…_Que soit la voix de la raison dans la mer d'émotions… Juste relaxe…_

Miraculeusement, Hermione se sentit dégonfler de sa tension, et prit quelques bouffées d'air régulières pour clarifier son esprit. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Lavande était une telle fanatique de yoga. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de pourrir à Azkaban parce qu'on a tué une personne de dix-sept ans sans raison apparente. La meilleure chose à faire est d'évaluer la situation minutieusement pendant quelques jours, semaines, quelque soit le temps que ça prend—avant qu'on ne fasse définitivement des plans de destruction. »

« Elle a raison, West, » Drago se mit sur le ventre, abandonnant son accent anglais et optant pour une voix traînante sud-américaine. « Tu vois, on devra être sournois. On n'est pas en train de s'attaquer à un quelconque idiot, c'est probablement le fils de pute le plus malin que Poudlard ait _jamais_ vu. On devra trouver son jeu, et on devra le jouer. »

Hermione pencha sa tête en arrière, levant ses sourcils à Drago. « Très…_expressivement_ dit, la Fouine. Je suis d'accord avec lui, » continua-t-elle à voix plus haute, étouffant l'inévitable riposte de Drago. « Mais je ne veux pas qu'on joue une sorte de personnage qui n'est pas celui qu'on est vraiment pour but de soutirer des informations, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit lentement Lavande. « On va être coincés ici pour toujours, et prétendre d'être quelqu'un d'autre pendant tout ce temps serait vraiment épuisant. »

Hermione rit légèrement, finissant de tracer le nuage numéro huit et laissant tomber son doigt sur sa cuisse. « Une façon de voir tout ça du bon côté, Lav. »

« Merci, » répondit Lavande joyeusement, glissant hors du banc de Poufsouffle et se mettant sur la position de yoga de l'arbre.

« Le point est que nous devons être aussi proches, au sens figuré, de Voldemort que possible, » dit Hermione, essayant de passer en revue toute information qu'elle avait sur lui. « D'après ce que le moderne-Dumbledore nous a dit, Voldemort était vraiment distant à l'école. Avait quelques amis qu'on ne pouvait pas exactement appeler des amis—plus des partenaires en crime, je suppose… Apparemment pouvait probablement avoir une petite amie s'il le voulait, mais Dumbledore dit qu'il ignorait toutes les filles qui se jetaient constamment sur lui… »

« Ce qui _va_ changer », exposa Drago d'un air de conspirateur, et Hermione réprima son haut-le-coeur. « Sérieusement, Grang—Néfertari, as-tu regardé leur album de promotion ? Les spécimens mâles sont bien loin d'être désirables, surtout si Voldemort était au _top_ de la liste des mégères. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « Je pourrais _bien_ aider à alléger un peu du poids de cet _horrible_ fardeau… »

« Les filles ne sont pas canon, non plus, tu sais, » commenta Harry pensivement.

Hermione le fixa, choquée par les mots qui venaient juste de sortir de sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Harry Potter dire quelque chose d'aussi superficiel. «_ Harry _!»

Ginny grogna, envoyant à Hermione un regard éloquent, ce que Hermione interpréta parfaitement. _Les hommes_. Sans hésiter, Ginny tendit le bras par-dessus sa tête et frappa légèrement la jambe de Harry. « Tu ferais _mieux_ de te taire. »

« Ouais, mais t'as vu cette, euh, cette Serpentard ? » demanda Drago, claquant plusieurs fois ses doigts. « Hum, c'était quoi son nom déjà… Columbia Salvi ! _Elle_ était canon. »

« Oh ! _Celle-_là ! » Harry approuva d'un claquement de doigts et pointa un doigt vers Drago. « _Ouais_ elle l'était. »

Ginny grogna, leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête, et dit nonchalamment, « _Expelliarmus_. »

Le faisceau de lumière bleue sortit de la baguette de Ginny en direction de Harry. Il fut projeté du banc, atterrissant avec un _bang_ sur la table de Serdaigle, envoyant de la vaisselle s'entrechoquer un peu partout. « AIE… _Gin _! »

Ginny pencha sa tête en arrière, ses appétissants cheveux auburn se répandant sur le sol. Elle roucoula avec peu de compassion, « Oh, ça t'a fait mal ? Je suis _désolée _! » Elle tourna sa tête et se remit à regarder innocemment le plafond. « Super forme, en passant. »

Harry se releva d'un air groggy en attrapant ses lunettes et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant. « Ouais, super forme mon cu – »

« _Rah !_ » Lavande se redressa inélégamment de sa position de l'arbre et posa violemment ses deux mains sur la table de Gryffondor avec un _BANG !_ « Les gars vous êtes en train de ruiner ma concentration ! »

« Vous savez, même si tout ça est bien divertissant, le Poudlard Express va arriver dans exactement— » Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à la grosse horloge au coin nord-ouest de la Grande Salle, « —une heure et quatre minutes. »

« C'est vrai, jeunes gens, bossez sans relâche et plus vite que ça ! » aboya Drago, redressant sa tête, à l'envers, au-dessus de celle d'Hermione, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une lueur machiavélique d'une manière étrangement Dumbledore-esque. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Hermione tendit ses deux mains et attrapa son cou.

« Ark ! »

« _Merde,_ » grogna Lavande, abandonnant finalement sa pose de l'arbre et s'asseyant d'un air vexé sur la table de Poufsouffle pour regarder Hermione étrangler Drago. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est enfin en train de le faire ! _Allez_, Hermione ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! »

« Arrgh… _Néfertari_… lâchmoi… »

« Hé, Mione, quand t'auras fini de tuer Mal—euh, du Lac, j'ai une question à poser. »

« _Arrrr _! » Avec un grognement, Drago bascula hors du banc et de la poigne d'Hermione. Il atterrit sans cérémonie sur le sol, haletant pour de l'air avant de regarder Ron à travers les nombreux interstices de la table de Gryffondor. « _Toi _t'es un ami, West. La Préfète en Chef d'avant et de toujours était sur le point de _m'assassiner_ ! »

« Ouais… c'est une honte, vieux, une honte… Ok, Mione, sur ce que tu as dit plus tôt à propos de Voldy qui ignorait toutes les filles qui passaient à travers son chemin— » continua Ron d'une manière professionnelle, la presque disparition de Drago le laissant complètement indifférent. Ginny regarda Drago et commença à rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il à ce propos, Ron ? » demanda Hermione, se tendant, se demandant quelle sorte de remarque allait sortir Ron cette fois-ci.

« Eh bien… Et si il était, tu sais… » Au regard de _« Non, je ne sais pas » _d'Hermione, Ron agita ses mains comme si elles pouvaient exprimer ses pensées à sa place et continua d'un ton gêné, « Et si il ne suivait pas le chemin habituel ? »

Même Lavande stoppa son rire incessant, et le silence dans la Grande Salle était si pesant, que Hermione pouvait entendre les tic-tacs de l'horloge distante mais immense. Finalement, Drago leva ses mains de sa place sur le sol, « S'il est _gay_, je ne serais _pas_ celui qui ira le draguer ! Je fais _grève _! »

Lavande rigola encore une fois, et Hermione sentit son corps se relâcher de nouveau contre le banc. « Pas bête, Ron, mais je _pense_ que Dumbledore voulait nous faire comprendre que Voldemort ne ressentirait pas d'émotions, donc il va être extrêmement difficile de voir à travers lui, ou franchir ses barrières, en fonction du point du vue. »

« Et que proposes-tu, ô notre meneuse sans peur ? » demanda Harry, toujours en train d'essayer d'avoir une place confortable sur le banc de Gryffondor après son vol violent à la Ginny.

Hermione se lança. « On ne va pas sortir de notre chemin pour aller _vers_ lui… on va le faire _vouloir_ venir vers nous. »

Harry abandonna sa quête d'une place confortable et s'assit, faisant craquer son cou avant de diriger son regard vert et perçant vers Hermione d'intérêt. « Tu m'as fait accrocher, Mione, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

« Ok, réfléchissons. Quelles sont les choses qui font que des gens soient attirants ? » Hermione leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, toujours allongée, et sortit des doigts. « En voici quelques unes. Numéro un : Popularité ; Numéro deux : Mystère ; Numéro trois : avoir quelque chose ou être quelqu'un que les autres ne peuvent pas avoir ou ne savent pas. C'est là que vous rentrez en jeu. Chaque fois que quelqu'un vous demande d'où vous avez été transférés, ou pourquoi, je veux que chacun d'entre vous mette au point un fabuleux baratin. Ce soir, j'ai intentionnellement dit à Dippet de ne _pas _annoncer d'où nous venons pour cette raison. Lancez des rumeurs. _Faites_-les se demander. »

« J'_aiiiime_ ça ! » s'exclama Lavande, et Hermione sentit presque Lavande se préparer une perche alors qu'elle parla. « Alors, on peut dire _n'importe quoi _? »

« Oh. » Un sourire en coin rusé apparut, une rare occasion sur le visage normalement honnête d'Hermione. « Je veux que vous fassiez _bien _vos histoires… Du moment qu'il n'y ait pas d'idées de voyage dans le temps mentionnées. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une possibilité ; c'est trop proche de la vérité. Mais laissez courir les rumeurs. Notre mystère ne ferait que développer notre popularité, ce qui me rappelle… On devra se préparer pour les fortes possibilités qu'on pourrait _bien_ être répartis dans différentes maisons. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on le sera ? » demanda Ginny, s'asseyant et protégeant ses yeux des rayons du coucher de soleil, regardant Hermione d'un air interrogatif. « On a été répartis dans la même maison la dernière fois… Eh bien, tout le monde à part lui. » Elle pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de Drago.

Hermione agita un doigt à son amie rouquine d'un air entendu. « Ouais, mais _ça_ c'était parce qu'on _voulait_ tous être à Gryffondor... ou quelque chose du même genre. Ginny, Ron, vous savez que la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle vous vouliez être à Gryffondor était parce que toute votre famille y est passée. Et Harry, la seule raison pour laquelle tu _n'étais_ pas à Serpentard était parce que tu as _dit_ au Choixpeau magique de ne pas t'y envoyer. »

« Hein, que—_Quoi _? » interrompt Drago, ses oreilles interceptant la conversation.

« Eh oui, du Lac. » Harry sourit en coin de façon méprisante au blond stupéfait. « Ton Survivant national était une fois un candidat en tête pour la Maison des Serpents. »

« Merlin, mais où va le monde ? » murmura Drago, secouant la tête.

Hermione regarda directement Harry, sens dessus dessous, alors qu'elle expliqua l'autre partie de son plan. « Cette fois, je _veux_ que vous laissiez le Choixpeau magique vous mettre _où que_ vent souffle. Oui, _même_ à Serpentard, s'il le veut, » ajouta-t-elle, voyant l'expression surprise voire dégoûtée de Harry. « On sait tous que la séparation peut _seulement_ nous aider à collecter plus d'informations. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

« Comme le cristal, » plaisanta Ron.

Harry hochait la tête. « C'est bien, Mione. Ce plan va marcher. Je peux le sentir. Mais, » ajouta-t-il, sa voix planant au-dessus de leurs têtes en avertissement, « On ne peut _pas_ oublier à qui on a affaire. »

« Oh, on ne le fera pas, » dit sombrement Ginny à voix basse, sans doute en train de se rappeler de son expérience avec Lord Voldemort lors de sa première année.

Hermione posa sa baguette sur la table et se redressa, rencontrant les yeux de chacun de ses amis. Noisette, noisette, verts, bleus, bleus. « _Quoi que _vous fassiez, ne le laissez _pas_ vous attraper à mentir. Il est _malin ;_ il le saurait. Une fois qu'on aura vu comment les choses se dérouleront, on préparera un solide plan d'attaque, mais on ne peut _pas_ le rendre suspicieux. On devra travailler le plus doucement et faire le plus attention possible. »

« Et si l'approche lente ne semble pas marcher arrivés la fin de l'année, on n'aura qu'à le tuer et aller vivre à Molduland, » dit Ron d'un ton menaçant. Donc ne te coupes pas les cheveux en quatre à t'inquiéter à propos de ces foutues absurdités ; il y aura toujours une solution rapide. Ok, Mione ? »

Pour une quelconque raison, le ventre d'Hermione se noua, une paix difficile s'installant en elle. Oui, ils avaient un plan. Oui, par tous les aspects moraux, ils avaient probablement des bonnes raisons pour tuer Lord Voldemort. Mais elle avait un sentiment, un sentiment de culpabilité, comme, s'ils le tuaient… Ils seraient juste aussi mauvais que lui. « Ouais, » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se dirigeant une fois de plus vers l'horloge. 18h10. Encore 50 minutes restantes. « Ok. »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant, résonnant sur les murs de la Grande Salle. Drago murmura, « Oncle Al à sept heures. »

Hermione sourit et regarda vers l'entrée des professeurs du côté le plus loin de la Salle à travers laquelle Dumbledore était entré, le regardant glisser—non, plutôt flotter—dans la Salle. Il contempla le groupe des six, dispersés à travers la largeur des trois tables des Maisons, et, étonnamment, rencontra son regard. « Mlle Néfertari, le directeur Dippet voudrait vous dire un mot. »

Hermione prit une profonde bouffée d'air, sentant le calme d'une vie sans inquiétude et en ce moment sans guerre qui l'avait plongée dans une anticipation exaltante de n'importe quelle chose qui arrivait. Elle sourit à Drago et, d'une voix très douce qu'elle savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas capable d'entendre, elle murmura, « Eh bien, du Lac, que la partie commence. »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**(1) :** Ginny ou Lavande, si vous savez dites-le moi ! 

**NdT :** Et voilou ! Bon alors vous le trouvez comment ce chap ? Personnellement je l'adore, et je suis sûre que vous êtes tous en train de vous dire _Tu parles d'une fic Herm Tom y'a Hermione ok mais OU EST TOM ? _Aaaah mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce sera au programme du 9ème chapitre ! (grand sourire) Allez gros bisous à tous merci de lire ma trad et merci beaucoup beaucoup à ceux qui reviewent ! Je sais bien qu'il y a des trucs pas cohérents, des erreurs et tout ça faites-moi des suggestions plize et si vous comprenez pas un truc la voie est libre ! Au fait, le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit donc… si je suis de bonne humeur (et les reviews peuvent _vraiment _aider ;-)) il arrivera très bientôt, peut-être même demain ! Allez big kiss à tous !


	8. La Préfète en Chef d'avant et de toujour

**

* * *

**

**Ndt :** Bon alors voilà j'ai décidé de le poster ce chapitre parce que ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il traînait dans mes dossiers et qu'il n'attendait que des reviews… encore et toujours lol… mais bon je m'impatientais… et puis je suis sûre que vous attendez cette fameuse rencontre Herm/Tom qui arrivera au prochain chapitre (pas trop tôt hein ;-)) et ce serait pas sympa pour ceux qui ont _bien _mis des reviews de les faire attendre, alors voilà…

Au fait, donnez-moi votre avis, svp, Lady Moonglow, la super auteur de cette fics, alterne entre présentation « centré » et « aligné à gauche », vous comprenez le truc, moi je mets « centré » toujours, mais qu'est-ce que vous préférez, _vous_ ? Svp donnez-moi votre avis c'est important y'en a qui suivent mieux avec une présentation centrée qu'avec aligné à gauche, ou vice-versa…

* * *

**O°O°O Chapitre 8 : La Préfète en Chef d'avant et de toujours O°O°O**

Après une demi-heure passée en étant mise sur la sellette (NdT : pour ceux qui ne savent pas ça veut dire être pressé de questions) à propos de la précédente expérience de son éducation par Armando Dippet, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler des premiers mots prononcés par Harry après la rencontre du groupe des voyageurs dans le temps avec l'homme en question (« Ai-je déjà mentionné que je n'aime pas Dippet ? »). Corpulent et assez grassouillet, Dippet s'assit sur la chaise du Directeur avec un air d'indifférence détachée n'ayant été dégagée par aucun Dumbledore et parla avec une voix plus aiguë qui rappela à Hermione une sirène en train de se noyer.

Et cette fichue horloge de grand-père était toujours là.

TIC TOC TIC TOC TIC TOC

Au moment où Hermione était prête à hurler d'impatience, Dippet sortit brusquement un morceau de parchemin de l'enveloppe que le Dumbledore du futur avait envoyé dans le temps. Le nouveau--ancien—Directeur de Poudlard le lissa de manière professionnelle sur le bureau, étudiant les tableaux élégamment tracés, nombres, et lettres précautionneusement. Il avait l'air de se livrer à un profond débat mentalement... Hermione pouvait le dire en voyant la manière dont ses yeux se dirigeaient alternativement entre le parchemin qu'il venait juste de sortir et une autre feuille de parchemin à côté, les comparant, les examinant.

En évitant d'être trop indiscrète, Hermione fixa ses yeux noisette sur l'écriture à l'envers, penchant légèrement sa tête vers la droite, sentant ses boucles chocolat balayer encore son œil gauche, parfumés à ce même shampooing pomme cannelle. De façon inattendue, une étrange vague étourdissante de déjà vu déferla en elle, la ramenant momentanément en arrière, jusqu'à cette première entrevue avec Dumbledore la nuit de la remise de son diplôme.

L'entrevue qui avait tout commencé.

La brunette secoua légèrement sa tête. Allez, Hermione, reviens sur Terre ! Elle se reconcentra et jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin sur le bureau. Et cligna des yeux de surprise. _Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que…_

Presque immédiatement, Hermione reconnut l'écriture. Ce n'était pas de la main de Dumbledore, trop facilement reconnaissable pour Dippet. Non, c'étaient les immanquables boucles gracieuses de McGonagall qui remplissaient un duplicata de livret scolaire. Un duplicata avec une insigne _Académie du Soleil_ élaborée.

« Comme je l'ai précédemment expliqué à vous et aux cinq autres transferts, » commença Dippet, sa voix légèrement distraite alors qu'il, de temps en temps, allait de parchemin en parchemin, « la hiérarchie des élèves à Poudlard inclut deux préfets de chaque année après la quatrième, et, au-dessus de tous, un Préfet en Chef et une Préfète en Chef. Les bénéficiaires de ces derniers titres sont choisis dans la septième année comme ceux ayant les meilleures notes. Notre Préfet en Chef cette année a été le choix le plus facile à faire qu'on ait eu depuis un bon nombre de temps… Un garçon _formidable_… Il était le _seul_ choix, vraiment… »

_Eh bien, que c'est gentil de votre part. Ca soulève vraiment la propre estime de tous ces autres garçons._

« La Préfète en Chef choisie à l'origine, cependant, a décliné poliment sa position lorsqu'elle en avait été informée durant l'été. Mon choix suivant était une Serpentard, Miranda Wilkes. » Dippet semblait hésiter délibérément. Hermione se pencha vers lui pour entendre la phrase de choc, elle était sûre qu'il y en aurait une qui suivrait, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi la conversation méritait d'être imprégnée de tellement de suspense.

« C'était avant que je ne voie votre… dossier _extrêmement _exceptionnel. »

Extérieurement, l'expression d'Hermione ne présenta pas le moindre changement, et elle s'assit, le haut de son corps toujours en suspens au-dessus du bureau, son menton niché au creux de ses mains, ses yeux intéressés couleur café ne quittant pas l'expression pleine d'attente de Dippet. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, retournant de façon théâtrale dans sa tête sa proposition implicite. « _Hmmmmmm_… »

Intérieurement, Hermione était prête à exploser d'excitation. Les chances d'être nommée Préfète en Chef… _deux ans de suite_… Qui donc n'a _déjà _eu à répéter lors de toute une vie l'opportunité d'être Préfète en Chef ?

_Dumbledore, tu es un dieu._

« Je prends, » dit-elle assurément sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

Oh, la partie venait sans aucun doute juste de commencer.

**15h18.**

« Harriman, Alice ? »

…… « Serdaigle ! »……

…Vagues d'applaudissements dispersés…

« Jules, Godefroy ? »

« _Godefroy _? » caqueta Ron, ravi, d'un renfoncement faiblement éclairé juste à côté de la table des préfets de la Grande Salle. Il erra impatiemment près de la mince pièce de bois séparant Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Drago, Lavande, et lui-même de l'entière population de Poudlard, jetant des coups d'œil à travers une interstice à l'embrasure de la porte. « Je crois que je serais mort de mortification avant que je ne me promène avec cet horrible nom… _Lav_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je _travaille,_ » répondit Lavande avec humeur, étudiant Hermione d'un oeil critique avant de pointer sa baguette directement sur le visage d'Hermione, murmurant.« _Cabria solus. _» Hermione regardait, ne se sentant pas très bien, alors que le dessus de ses mains normalement couleur crème se teintait sur un ton plus foncé, et elle ne pouvait que supposer que le reste de son corps fit de même.

Lavande recula, serrant ses deux mains ensemble en face d'elle alors qu'elle examinait sérieusement son chef-d'oeuvre. Hermione attendait avec appréhension, retenant son souffle, _Doux Merlin, **mais à quoi** j'étais en train de **penser** pour laisser Lavande utiliser de la magie sur moi,_ attendant que Harry ou Ron ou Ginny ou Drago lui jette un coup d'oeil et courre dans la direction opposée.

Lavande sourit finalement et hocha la tête joyeusement, cependant, et Hermione laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement intense. « C'est bon, Hermy, t'es prête ! »

Hermione gémit involontairement, et Ron gloussa encore une fois alors que le hurlement tonitruant de « POUFSOUFFLE ! » du Choipeaux Magique atteignit même clairement la salle d'à côté. « Oooooh, _et_ il est à Poufsouffle, en plus, pauvre type… _Merde_, je vois une McGonagall _plus jeune _! Harry, Mione, Gin… Venez voir ça ! »

Cédant à la requête, Hermione s'approcha curieusement à petits pas, prenant la place de l'imposant rouquin et regardant à travers l'étroite fente entre le bord de la porte et le mur.

La première chose que vit Hermione était de la lumière, beaucoup de lumière, suivie par beaucoup de grosses formes noires indistinctes de la foule d'étudiants en robe d'école et l'odeur tentante, faisant venir l'eau à la bouche, du festin du dîner, flottant dans l'air. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, Hermione pouvait distinguer individuellement des étudiants spécifiques. Ses yeux scannèrent la table de Gryffondor, s'arrêtant rapidement sur une mince brunette avec une queue de cheval qui avait l'air d'être à sa quatrième ou cinquième année. Le visage de la fille était étonnement similaire à la McGonagall qu'elle connaissait.

Sauf que _cette_ McGonagall avait une plume coincée à travers la base de sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux retenant l'ustensile d'écriture fermement en place, était en train de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille à côté d'elle, et était en train de _sourire_.

Même si le fait était minime, le visage familier allégea un peu de la tension due à l'appréhension qui avait commencé à se construire à l'intérieur d'Hermione.

Une main déplaçant légèrement un peu de sa cascade de cheveux domptés de son visage amena Hermione à arrêter l'analyse de sa future position de Préfète en Chef. Elle ramena son nez en arrière dans le sombre renfoncement, regarda par-dessus son épaule, et rencontra le visage hâlé mais jeune et amical de Harry.

« Tu prends ça à coeur de jouer J'espionne Lord Voldemort ? » demanda Harry sèchement, penchant sa tête au niveau de la sienne. Hermione sentit son souffle chaud et réconfortant sur son cou, regardant momentanément ses profonds yeux verts observer précautionneusement la salle.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Hermione reporta son attention encore une fois sur la Grande Salle, espionnant immédiatement la table de Serpentard, ses yeux défilant dans un mouvement systématique, cherchant la version en chair et en os de la photo de l'album de promotion avec laquelle elle s'était tellement familiarisée la semaine d'avant…

« _Mione,_ » dit soudainement Harry, sa forte voix de baryton, basse et insistante, remplissant son oreille. « Je veux que tu m'écoutes. Ce sera essentiellement toi, tu le sais. Tu vas être celle qui sera la plus proche de _lui_, plus que quiconque d'autre, probablement. Merlin, Mione, tu vas partager une _foutue_ salle commune avec _seulement_ lui ; est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'il peut te _faire_ dedans— »

Hermione abandonna sa recherche de Lord Voldemort et fit complètement face à Harry, ses doux yeux noisette étincelant. Elle tendit sa main, la déposant affectueusement sur sa joue. « Harry, Harry, _Harry_. Ne _t'inquiètes pas_ pour moi ; je suis une grande fille. »

C'était l'autre raison pour laquelle Hermione adorait Ginny. Ginny était la seule petite amie que Harry n'ait jamais eue qui comprenait que l'amour entre Harry et Hermione, aussi puissant et impossible à briser qu'il soit, était purement platonique. Cela l'avait toujours été, et le resterait toujours. Ils avaient été à travers tellement de choses ensemble pour que cela ne devienne autre chose.

Sentant comme si l'attraction de leur amitié les rapprocha magnétiquement, Hermione sourit d'une manière rassurante au noble Survivant. « Je peux supporter ça. Toi, plus que tout le monde, devrait le savoir. _Je peux le supporter,_ » répéta-t-elle dans un chuchotement farouche à l'expression déchirée de son visage.

Harry sourit mollement, de longues touffes de cheveux d'un noir de jais tombant de façon désordonnée sur son visage inquiet, sortant au hasard de différents endroits de sa tête. Il soupira. « Je sais que tu peux supporter bien des choses, Mione, je sais que tu peux… Mais je connais Voldemort, aussi, et tu ne l'as jamais rencontré face-à-face… lorsqu'il n'y a que toi, et lui, et rien d'autre entre vous que vos baguettes… » Ses yeux s'assombrirent derrière ses lunettes, et Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il se rappelait de ses nombreux affrontements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Plus d'affrontements qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir lors de toute une vie…

Harry pencha sa tête vers la petite brunette, se reconcentrant résolument sur son visage. Mione, tu as besoin de l'entendre, et c'est mieux que tu l'entendes de moi plutôt que de moi à l'infirmerie. Voldemort est _dangereux_, il est _manipulateur_, il est tout que tu ne voudrais _pas_ être jour après jour, et _Mione_, je me fiche d'à _quel point_ Dumbledore le définissait comme sympathique lors de ses années d'enfance, Voldemort a déjà _volontairement _tué _deux_ personnes — Et tu sais que je m'inquiète, » ajouta-t-il dans un ton plus léger, concluant son discours alors que la voix incontestablement stridente de Dippet retentit, atteignant même les crevasses plongées dans l'obscurité dans les murs humides du petit recoin des six.

« Et on arrive aux transferts de septième année ! »

« Ouais, Harry, tu le fais. » _Tu le fais toujours._ Hermione sourit faiblement, mais son calme vacilla alors que la voix perçante du nouvellement présenté Professeur McDewitt aboya, « Dumbledore Néfertari, Hermione ? »

« Ouais, Mione, » Ginny se figea alors que Harry déposa un léger baiser sur le dessus de la tête d'Hermione et la retourna vers l'embrasure de la porte à moitié ouverte. « C'est toi. »

« Bonne chance Néfertari, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, envoyant à Hermione un clin d'oeil et un sourire avant qu'elle ne puisse se frayer un chemin vers le dehors.

L'assurance excessive typique de Drago suffisait pour que l'entrain compétitif d'Hermione refasse surface. « _Chance ?_ » répéta Hermione, rejetant ses boucles brillantes par-dessus ses épaules et redressant son dos. Elle sourit à Drago d'un air taquin, faisant un pas en arrière dans la Grande Salle. « Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, La Fouine, tu t'en souviens ? » Hermione renvoya un clin d'oeil exagérément flirteur au blond souriant en coin. « Je suis née avec. »

La mâchoire de Drago tomba à la méchanceté inhabituelle d'Hermione. « _Hé !_ »

Et Hermione le laissa pour se promener en direction du Choipeaux Magique, toujours ancien, déchiré, et placé sur un tabouret devant la Grande Salle, au milieu des murmures silencieux des étudiants bavards suivant son apparition du recoin, et d'une voix masculine ennuyée appelant de quelque part en dehors de la Grande Salle, « _Hé ! _Elle m'a piqué ma phrase ! »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Voilà finish ! Alors je vais arrêter mon chantage lol, je vais poster le prochain chapitre dès que j'aurais fini, quelque soit le nombre de reviews, mais ce serait vraiment adorable de donner votre avis, comme ça je saurais qu'il y en a qui la lisent cette fics, et je vous réponds tous personnellement, enfin, à ceux qui donnent leur mail ;-) Allez gros bizous à vous qui lisez cette fic !

Sarah


	9. Mr Je ne fais pas de formalités

**

* * *

**

**Ndt :** Alors là… roulements de tambour… voilà le fameux chapitre que tout le monde attendait ! Eh oui elle est enfin là la rencontre Hermione/Tom et croyez moi c'est du dossier ! lol ! J'ai posté plutôt vite, ouais vous avez de la chance ;-) vous imaginez quand même y'a des fics qui son mise à jours toutes les deux semaines ou carrément tous les mois, moi ça me saoule trop alors je poste vite ! Allez bonne lecture, moi j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Dédicacé à Misha ;-) merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 9 : Mr Je-Ne-Fais-Pas-De-Formalités O°O°O**

Lundi, 29 Septembre, 1944

21h02

Hermione arriva dans la chambre commune des Préfets en Chef avant Voldemort. Dippet lui avait dit que le mot de passe était, curieusement, « _Temps._ » Lorsque Hermione était arrivée devant l'entrée habituelle du dortoir des Préfets en Chef, elle avait subi trois provocations en duel avant que le chevalier du Catogan ne cède finalement et la laisse entrer. Considérant que, cette année, elle avait hérité de l'impopulaire chevalier comme tableau protecteur de la chambre versus la très agréable peinture de « Ten Lords A-Leaping » **(1) **qu'elle et Drago avaient eue l'année d'avant, Hermione en conclut que sa chance était peut-être bien en train de filer.

En croisant les doigts, il lui en resterait juste assez pour quoiqu'il arriverait ce soir.

Hermione soupira et marcha à pas feutrés sur le sol boisé, se frayant automatiquement un chemin vers son sofa favori en cuir, et s'arrêta en face de la cheminée qui crépitait. Elle s'enfouit dans la texture douce et fraîche, massant ses tempes, sa tête toujours en train de tourbillonner à cause des évènements insensés du jour, d'avoir implosé en un point et être ramenée dans le temps cinquante ans en arrière, à être recouronnée Préfète en Chef de Poudlard jusqu'à voir l'arrière, mais rien de plus, de la tête sombre du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus craint du vingtième siècle à la table des Serpentards lors du festin d'accueil.

Des frissons parcoururent soudainement son dos, et Hermione se força à chercher les différences entre le dortoir des Préfets en Chef dont elle se rappelait, et celui-ci. Franchement, rien n'avait tellement changé, réalisa-t-elle alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la cheminée béante et très utilisée, le set de quatre meubles en cuir (un divan, un fauteuil spacieux et bien rembourré, un repose-pieds, et le sofa trois places sur lequel elle était avachie), une petite table à café transparente derrière son sofa mais entre le divan et le fauteuil, la petite table à travail rectangulaire dans un coin éloigné de la salle, et atterrirent finalement sur la même haute fenêtre dirigée vers l'ouest, maintenant en train de contraster l'obscurité crue du dehors avec la faible lumière projetée par le feu crépitant.

Souriant de bien-être, elle remarqua le reflet d'un bleu et bronze vif mais étranger de l'écharpe étendue sur la place à côté d'elle. Les couleurs étaient tellement _opposées_ du rouge et or qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter comme une seconde peau, mais même…

Hermione savait que Serdaigle s'alignerait parfaitement avec son côté studieux, et, à en juger les acclamations qui avaient salué son arrivée à la table, il semblait qu'elle s'alignerait de même très bien avec les Serdaigles.

Sans aucune surprise, Drago avait été replacé à Serpentard. Harry, aussi, avait rejoint Drago à la Maison des Serpents, ce à quoi Hermione s'était attendue sans aucun doute, et Ginny…

Eh bien, le placement de Ginny _avait_ été assez choquant, mais maintenant, alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait aux qualités de son amie, elle pouvait comprendre le raisonnement du Choipeaux Magique. Ginny avait le talent capital d'inventer des traits d'esprit avec les meilleurs d'entre eux, elle pouvait être rusée, fourbe, et sarcastique si elle voulait l'être, et elle _avait_ eu sa part de côté noir…

Lavande clama plus tard qu'elle avait eu à _stupéfixer_ Ron pour l'empêcher de hurler comme un malade et surgir d'un bond dans la Grande Salle, déchirant de ses propres mains le Choipeaux Magique en lambeaux, après que Ginny avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Ron avait été volontiers placé à Gryffondor, et Lavande avait sautillé joyeusement jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle au moment où sa Maison avait été annoncée. Le capricieux rouquin avait semblé être pratiquement content de la situation, après qu'il eut accepté que sa soeur et son meilleur ami fussent maintenant dans la Maison qu'il détestait le plus. Ou au moins avoir tenté de.

Oh, l'ironie de la vie.

De la façon dont Hermione le voyait, elle avait maintenant deux options, dont elle devrait en sélectionner une avant la fin des dix minutes suivantes, moment auquel Voldemort devrait avoir fini de montrer aux première années Serpentards le chemin jusqu'au donjon. Lorsque le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres marcherait à travers ce portrait, Hermione pourrait agir aisément de la manière qu'elle le voudrait, pourrait aisément donner à Lord Voldemort _tout_ ce qu'il méritait…

_Ou_ elle pourrait être la personne la plus gentille au monde, même si la seule _pensée_ de faire cela la tuait.

Hermione enroula pensivement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, observant d'un air absent les flammes orange et blanches qui dansaient et crépitaient.

Oui, comment toute cette année allait probablement se jouer sur les actions d'Hermione ici même, en ce moment même. Les premières impressions étaient _primordiales _; elle le savait. Si elle décidait de mener la guerre contre Voldemort au Jour Un, alors Ron à Gryffondor, Lavande à Poufsouffle, Drago, Ginny, et Harry à Serpentard, plus ceux qu'ils pourraient avoir de leur côté, feraient avec plaisir de même. Et, après tout ce que ce _fléau_ avait fait au monde, Hermione pouvait dire honnêtement qu'elle pensait qu'il méritait _quoiqu'_ils lui feraient…

_Mais il ne l'a pas encore fait,_ cette même, petite voix vertueuse du yogi flottait au coin de sa tête. _Il est encore jeune. Pas encore complètement Lord Voldemort._

_Il a **ouvert** la Chambre des Secrets l'année dernière, je te le rappelle !_ s'écria l'autre, plus rationnelle (au moins le semblait-elle à Hermione) partie de sa tête_. Si ce n'est pas compromettant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il a tué son propre père quand il avait treize ans ! Il est **né** pour tuer !_

Personne ne naît mauvais, Mlle Nefertari.

Les mots d'adieu de Dumbledore résonnèrent soudainement dans sa tête, et elle ferma brusquement ses yeux, complètement indécise sur ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, n'ayant jamais été auparavant dans une telle situation. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, si Hermione avait pensé assez fort, elle aurait été capable d'entendre Drago dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière elle, marmonnant dans sa barbe de sombres idioties sur Hagrid et sa nouvelle créature magique démentielle qu'il avait dévoilée, aurait été capable de sentir l'odeur alléchante du pain à la citrouille que Harry et Ron avaient fait passer dans la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef pour une fête nocturne, aurait été capable de sentir les bulles fraîches de Bièraubeurre dansant légèrement sur sa langue et dans sa gorge alors que Lavande et Ginny papotaient sur l'incident au second plan du dernier match de Quidditch…

_CRIIIIIIIIIIK !_

Une vague de terreur poignarda le cœur d'Hermione alors que le brusque grincement et raclement du portrait en train de s'ouvrir et des pas rapides et agiles l'alertèrent que le diable lui-même venait juste d'entrer froidement à grands pas dans la Salle commune. Le portrait claqua derrière lui, et Hermione fut cruellement rappelée que, peu importe à quel point l'apparence de la Salle commune était restée constante, elle n'était plus dans le lieu sûr qui était à une époque son _chez-soi_.

Non, elle avait perdu ce lieu pour toujours.

Hermione glissa précipitamment le long du canapé, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler des mots de Harry avant la Répartition jouant encore et encore en boucle dans sa tête comme un disque : _Voldemort est **dangereux**, il est **manipulateur**, il est **tout** ce que tu ne voudrais **pas** être jour après jour…_

Abritée derrière le sofa et reconnaissante pour sa position discrète orientée vers une autre direction que celle de l'entrée de la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef, Hermione releva avec méfiance la tête au-dessus du haut dossier en cuir du sofa de façon à ce que seulement le dessus de sa tête bouclée jusqu'à ses yeux n'apparaisse, et elle étudia d'un œil critique le Lord Voldemort de dix-sept ans.

A la totale surprise d'Hermione, Voldemort était assez beau pour son âge. Bien sûr, elle avait vu les vieilles photos, mais en personne, il avait une grâce raide en lui, en chacun de ses mouvements, et tout au sujet de son apparence avait l'air méticuleusement en place, de ses cheveux sombres et épais, légèrement ondulés, impeccablement peignés vers la droite jusqu'à la cravate soignée et son uniforme repassé. Même ses pas étaient vigoureux et résolus, et il sonda calmement la Salle commune sans plus d'un coup d'oeil en direction du canapé d'Hermione.

_Doux Merlin._ L'estomac d'Hermione bondit, et elle retint sa respiration, son front involontairement en train de suer. On y était. Elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Elle devait décider, et elle devait décider maintenant.

Se rappelant de respirer, la brunette prit une minuscule bouffée d'air, soulagée, contente que cette partie de sa tête soit encore en état de fonctionner, pour parler. Elle suivit son regard intelligent et astucieux alors qu'il localisa rapidement la chambre du Préfet en Chef et l'escalier qui y menait. Toujours sans remarquer Hermione, il s'y dirigea… passait son canapé en cuir fauve complètement…

Non, le choix revenait maintenant à elle… La manière dont elle voulait que la partie se joue… La façon dont elle voulait vivre cette vie passée… En quoi croyait-elle _vraiment_ ?

Les rouages de la tête d'Hermione n'avaient pas ralenti, n'avaient pas non plus éclairci la situation, mais une centaine de pensées filaient dans sa tête comme des balais volants, la tirant dans de très différentes directions, l'appelant toutes comme des sirènes, chaque côté ayant le même poids…

La voix dure de Ginny, pleine de répugnance, murmurant sombrement, _On le fera payer avant même qu'il ne sache ce qui l'a frappé…_

L'aurore calme de Dumbledore emplie de sagesse étrange, sermonnant sereinement, _Personne ne naît mauvais, Mlle Néfertari…_

Et Hermione fit son choix.

« Hé ! » appela-t-elle, bondissant sur ses pieds avant qu'elle ne revienne sur sa décision. Lorsque Voldemort s'arrêta brusquement, Hermione se força encore à respirer, et il pivota froidement vers la gauche jusqu'à lui faire face, ses yeux gris calculateurs la scrutant prudemment. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous rayons X, mais elle ne fit que redresser son dos, lever son menton et soutenir son regard. Non, elle ne le laisserait _pas_ la mettre mal à l'aise.

_On est en 1944, Hermione. Il n'est encore qu'un adolescent ordinaire—pour la plupart— et tu ne le traiteras pas comme un ennemi tant qu'il ne t'en donne pas la raison. Et puis, de toute façon, tu peux devenir sa propre, fichue camarade de chambre personnelle._

_De toute façon._

_C'est ton unique chance, Voldy…_

Cependant, Hermione devait donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres un appui. Même si de la surprise était momentanément apparue dans ses yeux lorsque Hermione l'avait d'abord salué, c'était plus pour le fait que ce fut elle qui fit la première approche plutôt que pour son apparition de nulle part—ou de derrière un canapé.

Donc, il n'était pas facilement déconcentré. Elle verrait bien cela.

« Hé, » répéta Hermione. Elle contourna le canapé, sans le quitter des yeux, et se faufila entre la table à café et le divan avec toute la confiance et l'assurance de quelqu'un qui connaissait la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef comme le dos de sa main… ce qui était son cas. « Tu dois être le Préfet en Chef. »

Le visage de Voldemort ne montrait aucun signe d'émotion alors qu'il observait son approche et son arrêt à quelques pas de lui, et il répliqua posément dans une voix moyenne-mais-pas-particulièrement-grave, avec un léger accent irlandais, étonnamment basse mais autoritaire—le genre de voix qui amenait les auditeurs à se pencher pour ne pas rater un seul mot— « Etant donné que seuls les _Préfets en Chef_ et les professeurs connaissent le mot de passe pour la Salle commune des _Préfets en Chef_, cela va de soi, non ? »

Oooooh, sens de l'humour _acide_. Le cynisme est le premier pas vers le côté obscur, chéri.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et étudia son visage bien gravé, résolument beau mais presque trop maigre, la sorte d'expression avec laquelle Harry revenait après avoir passé un été entier chez les Dursley. Elle essaya de décider si son commentaire était supposé être moqueur ou était simplement le jargon habituel de Lord Voldemort, mais ne pouvait rien tirer de son expression, ou plutôt de son absence de.

« Je suis Hermione, » dit-elle finalement, espérant que le goût acide dans sa bouche ne se ressentait pas dans sa voix. Elle força de donner à son visage ce qu'elle espérait être un sourire amical. « Hermione Néfertari. »

« Je sais. » Voldemort examina indifféremment la brunette en face de lui. « Tu es le transfert de Serdaigle. Dippet et McDewitt ont annoncé ton nom au dîner. Deux fois. Une pour la Répartition et une pour reconnaître ta position de Préfète en Chef. »

_Eh bien, tu ne rates pas grand chose, non ?_

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fût le genre à laisser n'importe quoi passer.

Hermione attendait quelque remarque spirituelle, du Capitaine Je-sais-tout, mais rien ne vint. Et Dumbledore n'était pas en train d'exagérer quand il avait écrit à propos de la complète absence de vie et de sensations. « Bon, puisque _je_ suis nouvelle ici, c'est la partie où _tu_ dis, « Salut, je suis blanc, je suis dans la maison de blanc. _Enchanté_. »

Voldemort regarda Hermione momentanément, une main dans sa poche, d'un air détaché. Hermione attendait à la fois avec impatience et en étant mal à l'aise, son regard orageux était assez déroutant, pour le moins. Elle croisa les bras pour seul prétexte de bouger, se demandant jusqu'où elle avait poussé le bouchon et jusqu'où elle le pouvait.

Et puis, complètement à l'improviste, il tendit sa main droite comme pour serrer la sienne. « Salut, je suis Tom Jedusor, je suis dans la Maison de Serpentard. _Enchanté_. »

Tom Jedusor ? — Ah oui, c'est vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il se promène et se fasse appeler Voldemort à simplement _n'importe qui_ encore.

« Je pense que le faux-semblant d'enthousiasme était de trop, » ronchonna Hermione, « mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'en suis sure. » Elle fixa avec précaution sa main, pas sure si elle devait la serrer, ou si elle _voulait_ le faire, d'ailleurs.

« S'il y a une chose à savoir, Néfertari, » continua sèchement Tom Jedusor, toujours en train de tendre sa main négligemment, « c'est que je ne fais pas de formalités. »

« Tu n'en fais pas, hmm ? » riposta Hermione, et elle leva un fin sourcil sombre à son adresse, sa main droite commençant à picoter étrangement. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien, » répondit-il nonchalamment, en haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte. Je veux dire, comment peux-tu être aussi sûre que ce soit un plaisir de me rencontrer quand tu ne me connais même pas ? »

« Ca s'appelle être poli, » rétorqua Hermione, incapable d'empêcher une touche de sarcasme d'entrer dans sa voix. D'une air presque exaspéré, elle décroisa les bras et en étendit un pour prendre sa poignée de main toujours tendue, décidant que le laisser planté là n'était pas vraiment le meilleur geste diplomatique à faire.

Et, comme un retentissant coup de tonnerre, Hermione fut frappée—non, plutôt _renversée_—par la plus _brillante_ idée, une idée qui avait le potentiel de lui donner dans tous les cas un avantage sur Lord Voldemort.

Et si ce que tout le monde avait dit sur lui était effectivement vrai, Hermione avait besoin de tous les avantages qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Sans vraiment y penser, sans examiner la logique de cet acte plus d'une _fraction_ de seconde, Hermione profita de sa seule chance et agit.

Au moment où la main d'Hermione fit complètement contact avec celle de Tom Jedusor, la brunette eut distinctement le souffle coupé, retournant ses yeux dans leurs globes assez pour finaliser l'effet avant de les fermer et relâcha complètement chaque muscle de son corps, sentant ses jambes céder sous elle. Alors qu'elle tombait, presque au ralenti, elle pria pour que Jedusor ait au moins assez de galanterie pour faire quelque chose pour empêcher sa tête de s'écraser sur le sol.

La prise de Jedusor sur sa main avait été tellement forte qu'Hermione faillit l'entraîner avec elle dans sa chute lorsqu'elle s'effondra. Elle l'entendit jurer à voix basse et sentit simultanément son bras droit se tendre, sa prise stoppant son corps à quelques centimètres du sol. Au lieu, elle fut abaissée lentement le reste du chemin, étalée sur les lattes de bois, immobile.

Hermione compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq avant de marmonner, « _Hummmmm_… » Elle s'appliqua à cligner ses yeux en les ouvrant, et se trouva en train de regarder le visage surpris de Tom Jedusor. « Est-ce que j'ai… » Hermione massa délicatement le côté de sa tête, « Est-ce que je viens juste de m'évanouir ? »

Les yeux d'un gris orageux de Jedusor se plissèrent, et il répondit à sa question avec une question. « Est-ce que ce genre de chose t'arrive souvent ? »

« _Hum_… Oui…_Non_… Eh bien, quelquefois. » Hermione se mit peu à peu dans une position assise et frotta l'arrière de sa tête vigoureusement, laissant involontairement ses boucles ébouriffées dans tous les sens. « Quelquefois, quand je touche des gens… je vois des choses. »

Secouant sa tête vigoureusement, comme si cela l'aidait à reprendre complètement conscience, Hermione remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction un éclair d'alarme traverser ses traits. « C'est assez bizarre, en fait. Normalement, je ne m'évanouis pas. Cela arrive seulement quand j'ai de vraiment…_fortes_…images, » grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit sur ses jambes, posant une main sur l'accoudoir du divan pour plus de stabilité, tournant sa nuque, l'étirant. « C'est toujours un charmant petit réveil pour moi, toutefois, de s'écraser sur le sol. »

Aussi vite que l'appréhension était apparue sur le visage de Jedusor, elle disparut, le laissant avec cet air d'apathie hautaine. « Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu, quand tu m'a touché ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix complètement blasée, indifférente.

_Ouais, je n'ai jamais été habituée à être une grande croyante en la Divination, moi non plus. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va changer, **toooout** va changer._

Hermione souhaitait presque avoir un témoin présent pour son moment de gloire.

_Professeur Trelawney, si seulement vous étiez là !_

Gloussant joyeusement dans sa tête, Hermione se lança.

« C'est quoi un Voldemort ? »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**(1) : **Ten Lords-a-Leaping c'est une 'tite comptine anglaise que j'avais apprise quand j'étais petite… nostalgie… lol et bon j'aurais pu le traduire mais ça l'aurait pas fait ;-)

**NdT :** MDR pour la fin ! Pas vous ? Olala j'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre, même si c'était super long à traduire, franchement ça m'avait bien fait rire ! Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voyez des fautes ? Des incohérences ? Eh bien c'est portes ouvertes, grandes ouvertes à toutes les reviews ! Au fait, la fic en anglais a déjà dépassé les 1000 reviews, et elle est même pas encore finie, c'est pour vous dire… Et si vous battiez le record lol nan j'en attends pas autant quand même mais bon ça serait sympa de laisser son avis, ça prend que 2 minutes même pas et ça fait super plaisir à la traductrice merki bocou ! Allez biz je vous adore les lecteurs !

Sarah


	10. A mettre dans l'album

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** I believe i can flyyyyy… lol je suis en plein dans R.Kelly, trop trop belle cette chanson, si vous la connaissez pas je sais pas d'où vous sortez lol ! Elle est vieille mais magnifique… Bon si on parlait business lol nan cherchez pas je suis pas devenue dingo, quoique lol, mais je suis tellement contente que les VACANCES arrivent à grands pas (yeeeeeees !) et puis j'ai reçu quelques reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je vais y répondre à la fin !

Au fait, désolée pour la présentation, sur mon doc Word à chaque fois je saute pas mal de lignes, mais FFN ne veut pas que je saute plus de deux lignes, alors désolée si c'est pas super aéré, mais je fais de mon mieux. Alors je vais mettre ce chap « aligné à gauche » pour changer un peu et pour faire comme Lady Moonglow, mais je vous en supplie, si vous voulez pas faire de commentaires, **dites-moi au moins ce que vous préférez comme présentation**, vraiment, ça m'aiderait beaucoup et ça vous arrangerait sûrement, ça ne dépend que de vous, hésitez pas !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 9 : A mettre dans l'album O°O°O**

Mardi, 30 Septembre, 1944

20h11

« Tu as dit _quoi _? » demanda Drago, entourant d'une main son oreille droite et, de sa place à côté d'Hermione sur un canapé bleu royal et bronze richement orné, la pencha en direction de la bouche d'Hermione. Elle rit légèrement et le repoussa, s'avachissant de nouveau sur le sofa de Serdaigle dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle s'était redécorée comme la suprême Salle commune de Poudlard, et trois canapés, chacun représentant une ou plusieurs Maisons différentes, créaient un demi périmètre autour de la cheminée crépitante.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. Maintenant il pense probablement que je suis une voyante ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ooooo, _ça_ l'avait secoué, laisse-moi te dire. »

« Doux _Merlin_, Hermi, tu me _tues_, » s'exclama Lavande, se levant de sa place pelotonnée à côté de Ron sur le sofa mi-rouge et or de Gryffondor mi-jaune et noir de Poufsouffle. Elle s'accroupit dangereusement près de la cheminée, tira un marshmallow de son sac fushia et le coinça sur le bout de sa baguette, l'enfonçant dans les flammes dansantes sans une once d'hésitation. « Rock _on_, lassie ! » **(1)**

« Il s'est vraiment laissé avoir ? » demanda Harry, son visage s'illuminant malgré lui comme un sapin de Noël, son bras reposant sur le ventre de Ginny alors qu'elle était allongée, complètement étirée, sur le sofa vert forêt et argent de Serpentard. L'arrière de la tête de Ginny était posé sur les jambes de Harry, et ses cheveux d'un auburn profond contrastaient nettement avec le noir de sa robe d'uniforme.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête à son meilleur ami, mais son attention était plutôt portée sur Lavande alors qu'elle se penchait plus près du foyer de la cheminée, examinant l'état de son marshmallow brunissant. Hermione regardait avec une sorte de fascination horrifiée alors que la crinière de cheveux lisses aux mèches blondes flottait de plus en plus près des flammes chauffées au rouge.

Hermione murmura hâtivement une prière silencieuse et un charme d'extinction de feu à voix basse, mais—juste à temps, semblait-il— Lavande recula, soufflant délicatement sur le marshmallow.

« Lav, » commença Hermione, « _Pitié_ ne réessaye plus jamais de rôtir un marshmallow sur ta baguette _ou_ d'utiliser un accent américain et écossais dans la même phrase. »

Lavande sourit et leva les pouces à Hermione, prenant une grande bouchée de matière blanche gluante. Hermione soupira d'exaspération, se demandant pourquoi elle avait même essayé, et reporta son attention sur Harry, souriant intérieurement, revivant la splendeur de la nuit précédente. « _Oui_, il s'est laissé avoir, il a _tout_ gobé. Tu aurais dû _voir_ sa tête quand j'avais demandé ce qu'était un Voldemort. J'avais eu besoin d'une caméra. »

« Ce qu'était un Voldemort, c'est à mettre dans l'album ! » s'exclama Ron, tirant un caramel de couleur rouge de sa poche et le mettant dans sa bouche. Il gloussa pour lui-même et secoua sa tête, murmurant, « _Ce qu'était un Voldemort, _honnêtement, cette fille est brillante, elle est… »

« Bon, _allez_. » Ginny écarta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. « Ne nous laisse pas en _suspens !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Hermione retint un demi-sourire. « Il a dit que c'était le nom de son serpent apprivoisé qui est mort cet été et avec lequel il était _extrêmement_ attaché. »

Ron recracha le caramel directement à travers le vide entre les sofas des Maisons, et il atterrit proprement au milieu de la cheminée. Hermione le regarda fondre rapidement et disparaître, et, quand Ron commençait à tousser bruyamment, elle accentua encore son demi-sourire, se sentant comme si elle s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre changée en Drago. « Ouais, Ron, j'ai failli péter les plombs juste devant lui exactement comme ça, _exactement_… à part le caramel, bien sûr… J'ai honnêtement pensé que j'allais mourir. »

« T'as dit quoi après, t'as dit quoi ? » chanta Lavande, finissant son marshmallow et léchant ses doigts de la manière la plus distinguée que Hermione n'eut jamais vue, étant donné que Lavande venait juste de faire rôtir un marshmallow au bout de sa baguette dans la Salle sur Demande et avait entrepris de manger la chose collante.

Hermione sourit. « J'ai dit, Oh. Je suis désolée. »

Ron craqua carrément, Harry sourit d'une manière sérieuse pourtant taquine dont il avait le secret, Drago fit un sourire en coin, et Lavande commença à ricaner cruellement. Hermione agita un doigt accusateur mais amical à la malicieuse blondinette. « Lav, comment as-tu fait pour ne _pas_ finir à Serpentard ? »

Lavande se reprit instantanément et tapa son crâne très sérieusement. « Tout est dedans, Hermione. Le talent. »

« Oh, Hermione ! » s'exclama soudainement Ginny, claquant des doigts en souvenir, laissant Ron grogner et couvrir sa bouche à la précédente réponse de Lavande, « Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, j'ai été interrogée sur d'où nous venons et pourquoi nous avons été transférés ici à peu près _vingt_ fois au cours de, quoi, vingt-cinq heures ? Ma réponse la plus populaire était : On a été renvoyés de l'Académie du Soleil pour pratique excessive de Magie Noire. Les petits serpents _adoraient_ celle-là. »

« Oh, j'ai dit qu'on a contribué à la destruction des forces égyptiennes de Grindelwald, et maintenant on est venus ici pour finir le travail, » dit Harry. Il fronça les sourcils pensivement, regardant sa petite amie et donnant gentiment un coup sur le bout de son petit nez dans un faux agacement. « Gin, les deux ne vont pas ensemble. »

« Oui, les Serpentards _avaient_ l'air un peu confus à la table au petit-déjeuner ce matin, » commenta Drago de façon acerbe. Il jeta un regard oblique à Hermione, un attrayant sourire en coin, et tendit d'un air engageant son bras le plus proche d'elle.

Hermione sourit et parcourut la douzaine de centimètres les séparant, se blottissant à ses côtés et fermant ses yeux alors qu'il enveloppa son bras autour de ses épaules, tambourinant d'un air absent ses doigts sur elle. Au _moins_, pensait-elle, au _moins_ ils s'étaient débrouillés pour survivre à leur premier jour de classe avec un nombre minime de faits anormaux. Minime. « Et souvenez-vous, tout le monde, plus c'est scandaleux, mieux c'est. »

« J'ai dit qu'on avait eu des cours particuliers sur une île tropicale au milieu de l'océan Pacifique toute notre vie et on venait juste d'être exposés à la civilisation que tout le monde connaît, » interrompit Ron, faisant un signe de tête impérieux à Lavande.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en direction de Ron. « Oh, celui-là était _créatif_, Ron. Maintenant ils vont penser qu'on est tous des monstres de la jungle. »

Ron fit la grimace et lança à Ginny un sale regard.

Ne voulant pas être surpassée par son amour d'encore et de toujours, Lavande dit impérieusement, « Eh bien, _J'ai_ dit que Drago descendait de la royauté magique française, Ron peut colorer ses cheveux en vert et avoir des oreilles pointues sur demande, Harry et Ginny sont des membres d'un mystérieux culte magique et ancien qui se retrouvent à l'intérieur de la Grande Pyramide au clair de chaque pleine lune, et Hermione, avec son incroyable talent de voyante, vient de la famille de sorciers le plus puissante de l'histoire de la magie. »

_Laisse faire Lav._ Ca sonnait comme un sitcom **(2)**. Hermione rit pour elle-même, l'atmosphère légère de la Salle sur Demande était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après la première journée de classes toujours stressante. Et, dans tous les cas, elle était soulagée d'avoir survécu à l'affrontement de la nuit dernière et une de ses deux classes ultérieures (ironiquement, Défense contre les Forces du Mal) avec le jeune Lord Voldemort.

Le bonheur d'Hermione fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle se rappela où elle atterrirait finalement ce soir.

Drago pencha sa tête en bas, rencontra le regard amusé d'Hermione, et fit un clin d'oeil. « Je crois que j'aime celui-là, Néf, pas toi ? »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. « Ouais, ça sonne comme quelque chose dont je pourrais bien m'habituer. » Elle étira sa jambe hors du sofa, le bout de sa chaussure se débrouillant pour donner un petit coup au genou de Ron. « A propos, Ron, tu vas devenir tout vert et pointu pour nous ? »

Ron refit le visage qu'il venait juste de faire à sa soeur, son expression si amère qu'Hermione recommença à rire… mais son amusement se figea sur ses lèvres lorsque Harry dit soudainement, « Parlant de le table au petit-déjeuner ce matin ; ça me rappelle. » Son regard vert perçant balaya à travers le vide entre les sofas pour rencontrer les yeux de Drago. « As-tu vu Tom Jedusor _quelque part _depuis le Festin la nuit dernière et le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« N'est jamais venu dans la Salle commune de Serpentard, » dit Drago lentement, y repensant et secouant la tête. « Nan, n'était pas au petit-déjeuner, non plus. Ou, du moins _je _ne l'ai pas vu là. West-lette, pas d'attribution ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. Elle laissa sortir un énorme bâillement et se blottit encore plus dans les jambes de Harry, murmurant d'un ton endormi, « Si le grand et puissant Drago du Lac ne s'est même pas débrouillé pour _entrevoir_ la personne la plus reconnaissable de cette époque avec Oncle Al, qu'est-ce qui le fait penser que la modeste Ginevra West ait fait _mieux_ ? »

Hermione sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le regard de Harry atterrir sur elle. « Mione, tu ne l'as pas vu, non ? »

Se repassant les évènements du jour, Hermione réalisa que Harry était étrangement correcte. « Non, pas même ce matin. Tu sais à quel point je me lève tôt, et j'ai passé un peu de temps dans la Salle commune en lisant L'Histoire de P… » Hermione s'arrêta avant que le probable grognement de Ron ne puisse arriver. « Eh bien, je lisais, et je ne l'ai pas vu descendre. »

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, étudiant le gris sourd du plafond de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait commencé à masser le bras de Ginny comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait mal à l'aise et avait besoin d'être rappelé que quelqu'un d'autre était là. « Je n'aime pas ça, » murmura-t-il. « On doit au moins le tenir mieux à l'oeil. »

« Mais on ne peut _pas_ faire ça comme si on était en train de le suivre, il _réaliserait_ que quelque chose n'allait pas," dissuada Hermione, et Harry stabilisa sa tête pour la voir plus clairement.

« Je le ferai. » Hermione se sentit mal alors que la froide et dure conscience de ce qu'elle ferait, elle et elle seule, fit lourdement son chemin dans son esprit. « Ma mission de surveillance, le tenir à l'œil s'il le faut, ne serait jamais suspicieuse, vu qu'on _est_ les deux Préfets en Chef, et c'était une chance que —_Doux Merlin !_ »

Harry eut l'air de redouter que Voldemort avait vraiment fait son apparition lorsque Hermione bondit en avant et regarda les aiguilles de l'horloge sur le mur derrière Ron, glapissant, « Faut que je courre, les gars ! » Il se relaxa de nouveau, cependant, quand Hermione ajouta, « J'ai une réunion des Préfets en Chef avec Dippet à sept heures. » Elle se dégagea de Drago, bondit sur ses pieds, et lissa vivement son uniforme.

« Dippet, c'est juste un _homme _! » ulula Ron. « _Merlin_, Mione, essaye d'éviter d'hurler comme si tu venait juste de découvrir que Voldemort _lui-même_ était caché ici. » L'espiègle rouquin pausa, mais lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était d'un ton bien plus sérieux, sombre. « Garde ça pour quand ça arrive vraiment. »

« Est-ce qu'_il_ sera ici ? » se fit entendre Ginny, un ton dur effleurant sa voix.

Hermione sentit des frissons parcourir son dos au dernier commentaire de Ron, et elle se pencha, tendant son bras au-dessus de la jambe paresseusement étirée de Drago et agrippant son sac rose et poussiéreux. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur qui _il_ était, mais elle répondit innocemment, « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire- »

« Wow, _wow_, Néf, _Néf_, » interrompit Drago bruyamment, attrapant le bras de Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse se redresser, la tirant à son niveau, ses yeux bleu ciel aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Hermione regardait le blond comme si des ailes et une queue lui avaient soudainement poussés, et elle suivit son regard, ses yeux atterrissant sur…

Oh, c'est vrai. Avec la folie de la journée, elle l'avait presque oublié.

Oui, cela serait sans aucun doute suffisant pour stopper net Drago du Lac.

Alors que Hermione avait bougé pour ramasser son sac, une amulette volumineuse était tombée de dessous son t-shirt, et était actuellement en train de se balancer à la vue de tous d'une large chaîne en or incrustée de joyaux autour de son cou.

« Néfertari, j'ai vu ma part de _bijoux_, et puis j'ai vu **_Le Bijou_**. » Drago restait bouche bée devant le rubis lisse, d'une parfaite forme de goutte, teinté d'un rouge violacé vivide, lui-même n'arrivant pas à empêcher le respect de pointer dans sa voix. La taille de la pierre était d'environ de trois centimètres plus grande en circonférence que celle d'un Vif d'Or, et la pièce parfaite semblait presque tape-à-l'oeil et déplacée contre l'uniforme d'école ordinaire de Hermione. « C'est _massif_, Néf. _Massif_. Tu sais combien c'est _cher_ quelque chose de cette taille D'où as-tu _pris_ ça ? »

« Merci, Bijoutier Drago. » Hermione retira son bras de la prise maintenant molle de Drago et se mit debout. Elle se tourna pour faire face aux yeux pleins d'attente du reste de l'audience, brandissant précautionneusement le joyau étincelant à plusieurs facettes par son collier aussi impressionnant comme si elle était une présentatrice montrant un produit lors d'une vente avant de le vendre aux enchères. Même si la salle était brillamment éclairée, le rubis semblait ne pas _refléter_ la lumière, mais _émettre_ des rayons de lui-même avec une sorte de brillance interne.

« Ca c'est la « preuve de ma nouvelle lignée » dont Dumbledore parlait juste avant qu'il nous ait envoyé en arrière. L'Amulette d'Eras. »

Ron siffla, impressionné. « Donne-moi un de ces trucs, et même _moi_ prétendrais d'être égyptien. »

Hermione glissa la gemme froide de nouveau en dessous de son t-shirt, pour quelque raison gênée par l'idée du collier sans prix d'être à découvert comme il l'avait été. Etant donné la taille énorme du rubis, il fit simplement un renflement. « Il a laissé une note. Ca disait que dès que je l'aurais mit, ça ne s'enlèverait jamais jusqu'à que je meure, ou quelque chose de joyeux dans le genre. Je ne sui pas une experte en pierres mythologiques, donc je ne connais que les principes fondamentaux de sa signification. »

Au froncement de sourcils de Ginny et son expression curieuse, Hermione se sentit inconsciemment passer, comme Ron aimait l'appeler, au « mode professeur ». « D'après la mythologie traditionnelle, le Soleil émet du rouge. Par conséquent, les rubis sont « gouvernés » par le Soleil. Si le Soleil est le maître d'une maison favorable dans le tableau des naissances, comme la maison du Pharaon égyptien — prétendant être le dieu Soleil _vivant_ — un rubis va augmenter la suprématie de son possesseur.

« Selon la légende le vaste pouvoir de la lignée Néfertari repose dans _ce _rubis. _Tout_ le pouvoir. C'est comme un… comme une minuscule réserve, et tu as juste à trouver où il faut appuyer. »

Inconsciemment, elle tendit une main à son collier et commença à taper le noeud qu'était le joyau. « L'amulette elle-même est vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, mais elle a été perdue vers le début du seizième siècle. Je n'ai même pas _envie_ de savoir comment Dumbledore s'est débrouillé pour mettre les mains dessus, et D, ma tête est ici, merci- »

_**DONG**…**DONG**…_

L'horloge sonna rudement la demi-heure, et Hermione retint son souffle. « _Merlin_, _faut_ que je courre ! »

Elle souleva son sac, s'arrêtant momentanément devant le portrait des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard accroché au-dessus de la cheminée et scrutant rapidement son reflet sur le cadre d'or poli. Décidant qu'elle était relativement présentable, Hermione rejeta d'une manière experte ses cheveux brillants chocolat noir derrière ses épaules, marmonnant pour elle-même, « La _première_ réunion des Préfets en Chef… Oh, ce n'est _pas_ un bon moyen de faire une première impression, _pas_ un bon moyen _du tout_… »

« Peut-être que tu devrais, tu sais, lui donner une carte de condoléances pour son serpent, » commenta d'un air songeur Harry, revenant sur le sujet initial de la nuit, ses yeux verts amusés suivant la ruée d'Hermione hors de la Salle sur Demande. « Je veux dire, vu qu'il y était si _attaché_… »

Hermione se figea, irritée, à mi-chemin du portrait. _Comment… Comment **ose** ce garçon…_ Elle ne l'avait pas vu _lui_ partager une salle commune avec la version plus jeune de Lord Voldemort ! Elle se tourna et pointa sa baguette sur Harry de façon menaçante. « Fais le _mort _! »

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'humour, et lui et Ginny commencèrent à glousser. Ignorant son horloge mentale décompter odieusement les minutes passantes, Hermione courra vers le canapé de Serdaigle, saisit un oreiller rayé bleu et bronze, et le balança énergétiquement en direction du couple.

Ginny esquiva, mais la rouquine ne fut pas assez rapide. « Aïe, _Mione !_ » glapit-elle, l'oreiller rebondissant sur sa tête.

Harry, toutefois, sourit d'un air espiègle et retira sa baguette. Il murmura, « _Wingardium Leviosa,_ » et fit un mouvement expert du poignet. L'oreiller bleu et bronze monta d'un air menaçant dans les airs, et Harry sourit, regardant successivement l'oreiller et l'endroit où Hermione se tenait, exposée, en plein milieu du sol boisé entre les sofas et la sortie comme s'il était en train de penser, _Je le fais ou je le fais pas ? _

Hermione n'avait pas été la meilleure amie de Harry Potter Evans pour sept longues années pour rien. Instantanément, elle devina ses pensées, et elle secoua la tête d'un air déçu vers lui comme une mère le ferait pour son vilain garçon, faisant quelques pas incertains en arrière. Seulement le jour d'avant la baguette de Dumbledore l'avait menacée de la même manière dont elle était sûre que Harry était sur le point de faire, et elle ne se réjouissait pas spécialement d'être de nouveau surprise par le bout étroit de la baguette.

« Harry… »

Harry braqua directement sa baguette sur Hermione. « _Volo_. »

L'oreiller vacilla momentanément, puis s'élança vers Hermione à la vitesse d'un boulet.

« _Harry!_ » hurla Hermione et plongea à couvert derrière le canapé de Serdaigle, convaincue que Armando Dippet, Tom Jedusor, ou tous les deux allaient la tuer lorsqu'elle déboula dans le bureau du Directeur un quart d'heure en retard.

**O°O°O**

* * *

**(1) **Niveau sens c'était mieux de laisser en anglais, sinon ça aurait donné un truc du genre « Bouge ton corps jeune fille ! » donc voilà ça craint lol

**(2) **Alors un sitcom, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est une comédie destinée à la télévision (vous chercherez dans le dico lol)

**RaR :**

Alors je vais répondre aux quelques reviews, y'en a pas beaucoup alors ça va aller vite :'( (mais je suis quand même contente d'en avoir merci au reviewers big kiss ! )

**Alpo** : Eh ben merci beaucoup ça fait zizir lol c'est sur que pour un mélange c'est un mélange !

**Misha** : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de revoir des reviewers ! Pas de quoi pour la dédicace et donc j'espère que la suite t'a plue, j'adore ce qu'a inventé Tom, un serpent… Pffff ridicule lol et pour une relation piquante c'est SUR qu'elle est piquante ! Ah ça on peut pas vraiment s'attendre à une relation toute rose cucu gnangnan lol ! C'est ça que j'adore dans cette fic d'ailleurs…

**Shaïva** : Merki ! C'est vrai que c'est un boulot assez long, fatiguant, en plus j'essaye de chercher les mots qui correspondent le mieux, sans que ce soit incompréhensible en français, alors faire la part entre garder le plus de mots de l'histoire originale, chercher les expressions anglaises (ehh oui y'a des trucs où j'ai passé 1h à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire lol) et trouver une bonne traduc, et se demander si on peut supprimer quelque chose parce que c'était VRAIMENT lourd en français c'est long, TRES long, MAIS quand on a un dico sur l'ordi super pratique et qui a même les expressions intégrées, ça aide

**NdT :** Vala finish ! J'étais morte de rire quand j'ai vu ce qu'a inventé Tom ! Olala il était assez chaud à traduire ce chapitre… Vous en pensez quoi ? Et puis, vous préférez **_quoi _**comme présentation ? **_Centré ? Aligné à gauche ? _**Pitié même si c'est juste pour me dire ça dites-le moi svp ! Allez des reviews, plize, ça prend juste 2 min même pas et ça me fait tellement plaisir…

Comme c'est les vacances (yeeeeeeees !) n'oubliez pas de regarder si la suite est déjà postée parce que j'ai vachement le temps maintenant !

Big kiss à tous je vous adore ! Et vive les vacances ! lol

Sarah


	11. Les Dames d'abord

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Et voilà un nouveau chap, un de plus ! J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, tant mieux, je vais pas vous saouler lol ! Alors, au programme, des casses des casses et encore des casses lol je les adore ces deux-là Tom et Mione !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 11 : Les Dames d'abord O°O°O**

Mardi, 30 Septembre, 1944

20h57

« …les programmes des patrouilles devront être présentés dans mon bureau avant vendredi prochain au soir, _pas_ d'excuses, et je vous conseille à tous les deux de ne pas avoir de préjugés concernant les activités annuelles des élèves sur lesquelles vous avez tous les deux le contrôle, » dit rapidement Dippet d'un ton monotone de sa position dominante sur son trône impérial de Directeur de l'autre côté de son bureau scrupuleusement bien rangé. « Oh, et essayez de garder un oeil sur les choses. Merlin garde les évènements de l'an dernier de ne _jamais_ se reproduire. »

Immédiatement, Hermione sut à quels évènements Dippet faisait allusion… mais _eux_ ne le savaient pas.

« Bien sûr que non, M. le Directeur, » dit Tom Jedusor, se débrouillant pour trouver l'équilibre idéal entre paraître courtois et paraître indifférent. Il était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise au dossier droit identique à celle d'Hermione, son menton reposant dans sa main droite avec un faux intérêt, Hermione en était sûre, et son autre bras pendant mollement du bord de l'accoudoir gauche. Hermione ne l'avait pas vu bouger d'un centimètre durant les dix-sept dernières minutes.

« _Bien sûr que non ? » « Bien **sûr** que non, » espèce de serpent ?_ _Quel **menteur **!_

« Quels évènements ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton brusque et rigide, braquant son captivant regard noisette par-dessus le bureau à l'homme petit mais autoritaire. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas absorber à quel point le bureau du directeur semblait vide et austère sans la quantité de babioles et d'inventions de Dumbledore. Austère, isolé et déserté. Elle se retint de secouer la tête de pitié. Franchement, Dippet : quel homme barbant.

Dippet retourna exagérément les poches de sa robe et en tira une montre dorée richement sculptée. Il l'ouvrit, y jetant un coup d'œil impatient, et la ferma d'un claquement de manière très sérieuse. « Aurais-je eu le temps, Mlle Néfertari, je n'aurais pas hésité à répondre complètement à votre question. Mais comme vous devez le réaliser, j'ai un travail _légèrement_ important, _j'ai_ une école à diriger, et _j'ai_ un rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore dans cinq minutes qui ne peut simplement _pas_ attendre. »

Hermione avait commencé, quelque part en se sentant coupable, à voir Dippet comme le petit homme avec un gros complexe.

Hermione observa Dippet activement occupé à taper plusieurs fois sa pile de parchemin sur le bureau, alignant les bords. Il l'avait probablement laissée là juste pour qu'il puisse l'arranger comme ça et avoir l'air officiel lors de chaque réunion qu'il avait, pensa Hermione. Les yeux de fouine de Dippet la laissèrent et se dirigèrent vers son homologue Préfet en Chef. « Et si vous expliquiez la situation à Mlle Néfertari sur le chemin, M. Jedusor ? »

Hermione pivota sur son siège, regardant Jedusor avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose. _Ouais, et si tu m'expliquais tout ça, M. Jedusor ?_

Les yeux de Jedusor, qui, quelques secondes avant, avaient été distants et ennuyés, clignèrent, de retour à la réunion, et se baissèrent traîtreusement vers Dippet. Hermione retint un autre sourire en coin, son troisième en deux jours, craignant que Drago ne commence à déteindre sur elle, après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

« Monsieur, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux qu'elle l'entende de vous - »

« Oh, pas du tout, pas du tout, M. Jedusor. Vous êtes Préfet en Chef, je suis confiant que vous ferez un travail admirable. » Sur ce, Dippet se leva et agita ses mains aux Préfet et Préfète en Chef comme s'il était en train de chasser des vaches dans un champ. « Maintenant, allez-y, _allez-y_, vous deux. Dehors ! _Dehors !_ J'ai des affaires qui m'attendent ! »

Alors que Hermione et Jedusor jaillirent du bureau du Directeur, Hermione avait l'impression qu'un videur venait juste de la mettre à la porte d'un club réservé aux plus de vingt-et-un ans. La réunion était passée si rapidement comparée aux assemblées verbeuses d'une heure ou deux de Dumbledore, elle fut laissée en se demandant comment Dippet s'était même débrouillé pour s'occuper de tout si rapidement.

Il avait dû oublier quelque chose, en déduit-elle. Avec un serrement de coeur et une vague de mal du pays, l'estomac noué d'Hermione lui dit qu'il avait oublié de leur offrir un bonbon au citron.

Leur.

Brusquement, se rappelant de la personne avec laquelle elle était, toute seule dans une entrée relativement déserte, le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, et la voix d'Harry flotta à travers sa mémoire, « _Tu ne l'a jamais rencontré face-à-face… lorsqu'il n'y a que toi, et lui, et rien d'autre entre vous que vos baguettes… »_

_Mione, reprends-toi ! _Râla-t-elle. _Il ne va pas t'assassiner devant le bureau du Directeur !_

Rejetant ses boucles chocolat noir par-dessus ses épaules, sentant l'arôme rafraîchissant pomme cannelle se mêlant avec l'odeur de renfermé et d'humidité du couloir légèrement éclairé, Hermione se tourna vers Jedusor, souhaitant de paraître plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était. « Tu n'as pas eu l'impression qu'on n'est pas appréciés ? »

Jedusor, une bonne dizaine de centimètres plus grand que la silhouette frêle d'un mètre soixante-dix d'Hermione, baissa les yeux vers la brunette comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait. Un moment plus tard, cependant, il tourna les talons et se dirigea brusquement vers le couloir peu éclairé en direction des dortoirs des Préfets en Chef, sa robe tourbillonnant dramatiquement derrière lui d'une manière très Severus Rogue.

_Wow, c'était supposé être une blague._

Pendant une minute, Hermione regarda bêtement son dos, n'arrivant pas à croire que _quelqu'un_ pouvait être aussi ouvertement malpoli que Tom Jedusor, pourtant en charmant le plus possible les professeurs qu'il en semblait être capable.

_Ok, alors ne me réponds pas surtout._

« Hé ! » appela Hermione, trottant après Jedusor lorsqu'il fit un brusque détour vers la gauche et disparut en haut d'un escalier. L'amulette rebondissait contre son cou, et elle le maintint en place d'une main jusqu'à qu'elle le rattrapa et se mit rapidement au même pas que Jedusor. « Est-ce que Dippet est toujours comme ça ? »

« Toujours comme quoi ? »

« Toujours comme, _« Je m'aime, et je suis clairement **tellement** plus important que n'importe qui de vous, **modestes** élèves ; réglons tout ça avant que je ne vous **jette** hors de mon bureau pour continuer à admirer mon considérable moi-même ? »_

Pour un moment, Hermione pensait avoir vu un sourire en coin émerger sur le visage de Tom Jedusor, mais lorsqu'il la regarda d'un air apathique la seconde suivante, ne ralentissant pas son allure rapide, Hermione était sûre qu'elle ne l'avait qu'imaginé. « En général. Si tu étais arrivée bien _à l'heure,_ la réunion se serait passée sans trop de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je **savais** que ça allait revenir pour me hanter !_

« Eh bien, excuse-moi si, _au-dessus_ d'être assez futée pour être nommée Préfète en Chef, j'ai une vie sociale, » rétorqua de manière cinglante Hermione. Elle commençait à douter sérieusement que ce soit possible qu'elle ne fasse un quelconque progrès avec la jeune version du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout exagéré lorsqu'il disait que Jedusor s'était débarrassé de son humanité. Et Hermione n'était même pas en train d'_essayer_ d'être une peste, elle était juste en train de tenter d'avoir une conversation amicale.

Hermione secoua la tête désespérément, remarquant avec une once de soulagement qu'ils avaient atteint la peinture familière du chevalier et de son cheval. Jedusor fit un pas devant Hermione, regardant le chevalier marginal. « _Temps_. Et, non, aucun de nous n'est en forme pour une joute, » ajouta-t-il alors que le chevalier du Catogan brandit son épée, l'agitant d'une manière très sportive et ouvrant sa bouche pour hurler le défi habituel.

« Très bien, mon bon sieur, très bien ! Pas la peine d'être hargneux pour ça, » déclara le chevalier d'un air vexé, et, quelque part de manière insolente, la peinture s'ouvrit avec cet agaçant _CRIIIIIIK !_ Jedusor leva les sourcils en retour au chevalier, faisant un pas à travers le passage, Hermione suivant derrière…

« _Halte_, gredin ! HALTE, je dis ! »

Au cri indigné, Jedusor laissa sortir un sifflement venimeux, à peine audible, revint sur ses pas, et croisa les bras, braquant froidement ses yeux gris orageux sur le chevalier mécontent. Le chevalier du Catogan avait relevé sa visière et était en train de regarder furieusement le Préfet en Chef. « _Maintenant_ où est le problème ? »

« Conduite discourtoise, je dis ! Malpolie ! _Scandaleuse_, » proféra le chevalier du Catogan. Il leva une main blindée et la secoua furieusement à Jedusor, agitant un doigt. « Les dames d'abord, jeune fripouille, les dames entrent _toujours_ les premières ! »

Pour la quatrième fois en quarante-huit heures, Hermione sourit en coin, cette fois n'essayant même pas de le cacher. Sans prenant le temps de réfléchir, prise de court par la justesse de la déclaration, elle se tourna vers Jedusor, faisant un signe de tête vers le passage du portrait. « Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, alors ? »

Aussi vite que les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, sa mâchoire faillit tomber à sa pure, audacieuse stupidité, et elle fut frappée par la double envie de se donner un coup de pied et d'exploser de rire.

Jedusor, au contraire, fut complètement prit de court par son culot déplacé. Aucun d'eux de tenta d'entrer dans le passage du portrait, mais Hermione sentit sa main inconsciemment se diriger petit à petit vers sa poche droite et sa baguette à l'intérieur. Jedusor, cependant, semblait être en train de l'étudier intensément pour une bonne trentaine de secondes, et le seul son qui atteint les oreilles de la brunette était le doux murmure du vent au-dehors de quelques fenêtres du couloir.

Hermione leva son menton, faisant face à contrecoeur à son scanner laser, mais elle trouvait que, après son commentaire, elle méritait probablement de le vivre à la dure. Elle s'était attendue de voir de la colère, de la haine, ou au moins de l'_agacement_ sur son visage, mais, assez étrangement, elle trouva… rien. En dehors de son expression impassible, cependant, Hermione savait qu'il avait dû penser à _quelque chose_ pendant ces trente secondes.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce qui passait à travers sa tête.

Enfin, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque Jedusor fit un pas en arrière, dégageant largement le chemin vers le passage du portrait. D'un mouvement fluide, il étendit ses mains gracieusement, comme pour la faire entrer. « Oh, non, je n'oserais pas _imaginer_ obstruer un membre de famille _royale _de sang pur, Néfertari. _Entre_. _J'insiste_ »"

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne pouvait empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber, son esprit momentanément choqué avant de partir dans un tourbillon étourdissant.

_Est-ce que la version du passé de Lord Voldemort se **moquait** des sang-purs ?_

Toujours choquée mentalement mais physiquement levant son menton et disant hargneusement, « Bien, dans _ce_ cas, » Hermione passa docilement le portrait. Et il n'y avait pas de doute dans sa tête à propos du sourire en coin sur le visage de Tom Jedusor alors qu'elle passa devant lui.

Clignant des yeux à la lueur éclatante de la cheminée crépitante, Hermione ralentit sa démarche, examinant lentement ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle venait juste d'insulter Tom Jedusor. Lui, en retour, l'avait insultée, Hermione était maintenant sûre que c'était ce qu'avait été le commentaire de Jedusor, une insulte. Si _jamais_ elle voulait trouver quelque chose à propos du jeune Lord Voldemort, Hermione réalisa qu'elle devrait établir quelques règles, et elle devrait les établir maintenant.

Elle pensait commencer leur prochaine charmante petite discussion avec, _Je ne sais pas si tu agis **toujours** comme si tu avais une baguette coincée dans le derrière_, mais abandonna judicieusement l'idée.

« Ecoute, Jedusor, » commença Hermione, « On va travailler _beaucoup_ ensemble cette année. Et à moins qu'on veuille être misérables, et à moins qu'on veuille se taper sur les nerfs l'un sur l'autre 24/7, je suggère qu'on trouve et se mette d'accord sur une quelconque communication qui va fonctionner. »

Jedusor, qui après avoir suivi Hermione à travers le portrait n'avait pas cessé de marcher, était à ce moment à mi-chemin dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Au point où ils en étaient, Hermione s'était franchement attendue à ce qu'il l'ignore et continue jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il la surprit et se retourna nonchalamment, à trois marches du haut. « Néfertari, je crois vraiment que c'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu ais dite depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. »

Le plus effrayant, c'est qu'il avait l'air de le croire _franchement_.

Hermione soupira, tira sa longue et fraîche chevelure de ses épaules, les entassant d'une manière frustrée sur le haut de sa tête, et s'effondra sur le seul meuble qui lui permettrait de s'asseoir et de toujours voir Jedusor : le fauteuil au dossier haut, en cuir moelleux. « Je peux déjà voir une issue : j'ai de la conversation et tu n'en as pas. Très bien, pour quelque raison _biscornue_, tu venais juste de me rencontrer, pourtant tu ne m'aimais pas du tout. Ok, sans rancune, j'ai un tas d'autres amis, je peux toujours m'en occuper. Mais ça ne nous aide _toujours_ pas à se tolérer l'un l'autre _presque_ assez pour faire en sorte que notre école fonctionne sans trop de problèmes ! »

Jedusor n'avait pas bougé de sa position sur la troisième marche partant de la porte de sa chambre, mais une main était maintenant dans ses cheveux sombres, bien coiffés. D'un ton agacé, il dit hargneusement, « Très bien Néfertari, c'est ça, ou rien. Ca m'est complètement égal si ou quand tu décides de faire ce qui te plaît. Toutefois, » Il pausa, accentuant sur le mot _toutefois_, « Je demande à ce que _notre_ salle commune soit utilisée pour des affaires officielles seulement et _pas _pour une quelconque réunion entre amis dont tu te complais, apparemment. Est-ce que _ça_ te fait plaisir ? »

Hermione retourna dans sa tête sa proposition, assez surprise que Jedusor avait été celui qui l'avait offerte. Même si Hermione ne voyait pas comment cet accord l'avantagerait _elle_, elle était prête à faire un pacte avec le diable si ça lui assurait qu'il ne vienne pas dans sa chambre pendant la nuit et l'assassine pour simple contrariété.

_Arrête ça_, Mione, il n'est pas encore devenu un quelconque psychopathe dérangé !

Eh bien, pensa Hermione, la Salle sur Demande suffirait aussi bien pour des fêtes nocturnes. « Ca _pourrait _marcher, » céda-t-elle lentement.

« Bien. » Jedusor se retourna et marcha avec raideur vers sa chambre. « Je vais me coucher. »

Hermione pausa, et puis, sur une inspiration soudaine, trilla joyeusement « Bonne nuit ! » alors que la porte de sa chambre claqua.

Au moment ou il disparut, elle massa ses tempes battantes et ferma ses yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur affolé vers une allure normale après avoir essuyé une presque-dispute avec Tom Jedusor. A voix basse, elle murmura, _« Connard. »_

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Voalaaaaaaa et un de plus, un ! Mdr je les adore tous les deux, trop marrant, ils vont trop bien ensemble lol ! Et c'est pas près d'être fini leurs casses ! Bon alors pour être sympa j'ai posté super vite, tant mieux pour vous, tant pis pour moi qui n'ai qu'une review, à laquelle je vais répondre :

**Misha :** Alors là j'avoue je suis super contente d'un : de te revoir encore une fois, et de deux : ma parole ta review est arrivée super vite ! Le chap à peine posté tu commentes ! Meeeerci beaucoup ça fait toujours plaisir les reviews gentilles et je l'ai posté spécialement pour toi ce chap, puisque t'avais si envie de la voir cette fameuse suite :-) (**_vous pouvez lui dire merci vous autres ! lol_**) Comme toi tu me demandes toujours la suite, moi je fais pareil, encore une review ! encore une ! lol sérieux merci beaucoup voir qu'il y en a qui la suivent cette fic ça me va droit au cœur… snif… lol

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de cette fic c'est super important pour moi !**

Je vous adore big kiss à tous ! Et passez de bonnes vacances ;-)

Ah oui, et si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour laisser des grands espaces dans les fic pour que ce soit mieux aéré, FFN veut pas que je saute plus d'une ligne, HELP plize, je sais pas comment on fait, c'est trop chiant…

Sarah


	12. La Fine Ligne Rouge

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Olalaaa ma parole je suis _sincèrement _désolée de ce retard, quelle horreur avec tous les contrôles et co, et en plus ce chapitre n'est franchement pas court, vraiment, d'ailleurs ce sera votre petite récompense pour avoir attendu :-)Donc, reprenons sur le très joli mot de conclusion d'Hermione lol !

_« Bien. » Jedusor se retourna et marcha avec raideur vers sa chambre. « Je vais me coucher. »_

_Hermione pausa, et puis, sur une inspiration soudaine, trilla joyeusement « Bonne nuit ! » alors que la porte de sa chambre claqua._

_Au moment ou il disparut, elle massa ses tempes battantes et ferma ses yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur affolé vers une allure normale après avoir essuyé une presque-dispute avec Tom Jedusor. A voix basse, elle murmura, **« Connard. »**_

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 12 : La Fine Ligne Rouge O°O°O**

Dimanche, 5 Octobre, 1944

9h47

« Hé, Néf, est-ce que la confiture fraise rhubarbe est près de toi ? »

« Euh… Je crois qu'elle est tout au fond là-bas, D, tu la vois ? »

« _Oh_ oui, je la vois. » Drago repéra la confiture de myrtille au milieu de la table du petit-déjeuner de Gryffondor devant la jeune Professeur McGonagall. Sans hésitation, le flirteur de première classe se pencha aussi loin qu'il puisse aller par-dessus son ancienne professeur, le bout de ses doigts frôlant enfin le bocal en verre. Il l'agrippa et revint sur son siège, clignant de l'œil à McGonagall et disant d'une voix traînante, « Bonjour, cocotte. »

Lorsque McGonagall était allée jusqu'à retourner son sourire à Drago, Ron grogna et s'éclipsa derrière une édition de _La Gazette du sorcier_, Ginny fit semblant d'enfoncer un doigt dans sa gorge et de vomir, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et fit la grimace en accord avec elle, et Drago fit sauter le couvercle de sa confiture fraise rhubarbe, en se pomponnant.

Après plusieurs prises de bec, beaucoup de confusion, et quelques dîners solitaires, les six séparés s'étaient mis d'accord sur un principe de base général concernant leur placement aux repas : Petit-déjeuner à Gryffondor, déjeuner à Serdaigle, et dîner à Serpentard. Lavande avait généreusement abandonné sa table, en disant, « C'est des _Poufsouffle_, les mecs ; on ne fait que parler de paix, d'amour, et de bonheur. Au bout d'un moment ça devient un peu rebattu. »

« J'espère que mon bon vieux grand-père et grand-Lestrange ne font pas attention à moi qui partage toutes leurs femmes, mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ca court dans la famille, » remarqua Drago avec un sourire désinvolte, levant son gobelet de jus d'orange pour un toast partial en direction de la table de Serpentard. « Merci, grand-père ! »

« _Chuuuuut, »_ rit Hermione, tendant son bras au-dessus de son assiette et baissant celui de Drago. Ajustant son foulard en mousseline sombre qu'elle avait solidement nouée autour de son cou, elle agita son assiette toujours vide devant sa tête encore mouillée par sa douche, l'éventant, la préconisant silencieusement de sécher plus vite. Elle sentit son attention inconsciemment dériver vers un certain adolescent à l'air hautain, aux cheveux platine, à la table de Serpentard, toutefois. Harry pencha sa tête vers le bas près de la sienne, ses yeux vert brillant suivant son regard et atterrissant sur…

« Calugala Malefoy. Tu t'imagines, ce type s'est déjà adressé à moi _deux fois_ à propos de rejoindre certaines magouilles du côté obscur. 'Voulait toujours savoir pourquoi on a été transférés, _pourquoi on a été transférés. »_ A cette dernière phrase, Harry ajouta un côté geignard qu'Hermione pouvait aisément associer avec n'importe quel Malefoy, mauvais ou pas.

« La première fois, » continua Harry à voix basse, « Je lui ai dit qu'on était venus pour étudier les cycles étranges d'un champignon exotique et rare indigène seulement à la Forêt Interdite. Apparemment, _ça_ n'a pas convenu à ses supérieurs, alors vendredi il me l'a encore demandé. Je lui ai dit qu'on était en fait ici pour un exercice de surveillance hautement classée par le gouvernement qui nous exigeait de chercher une race bizarre d'animaux au sang pur que l'on pense souvent arborer un pelage blanc et connus pour leurs caractéristiques de serpent particulières à eux… »

Hermione crachota et couvrit sa bouche, ses épaules commençant à se secouer violemment alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans la table, en riant. A sa droite, Drago commença à masser distraitement son dos avec sa main gauche, croquant dans son pain fraise rhubarbe en sondant la Grande Salle, comme un prédateur.

Hermione pouvait presque entendre le froncement de sourcils dans la voix d'Harry alors qu'il commenta, l'air songeur, « Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a déjà compris ou pas… »

« En parlant de comprendre, » coupant Drago, saisissant le dernier commentaire d'Harry et, heureusement, pas son premier, « Comment se passe le 'J'espionne Yeux de Serpent', Néf ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules, ramassant la petite pomme rouge de la corbeille de fruits et mordant dedans, laissant tomber ses tentatives de séchage de cheveux. « Je… le vois le matin maintenant, dans la Salle commune, » dit-elle, mâchant et avalant, « Mais jamais au petit-déjeuner. »

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment en quelque sorte étrange, » marmonna Drago pour que les autres Gryffondors autour d'eux n'entendent pas, examinant l'arrière de la tête tout aussi blonde de son grand-père alors que Calugala s'assit sur le banc de Serpentard de l'autre côté de la table de Serdaigle. « Tu penserais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grand-papa, et Lestrange seraient les meilleurs amis du monde, étant donné leurs convictions sur la suprématie des sang-purs, mais Lestrange et grand-papa n'ont pas l'air d'aimer Jedusor, et vice-versa. Je peux _sentir_ leur répugnance émise durant les discussions entre Serpentards. »

« Ouais, je l'ai remarqué, moi aussi, » murmura Harry.

Quelque chose de la déclaration de Drago à propos des convictions sur la suprématie des sang-purs secoua la mémoire d'Hermione. « Tu sais, » dit-elle pensivement, abandonnant la pomme à moitié mangée sur son assiette, « Jedusor a dit quelque chose à propos des sang-purs il y a quelques jours. » Elle pausa, passant en revue sa rencontre quelque peu distante avec le chevalier du Catogan et celle de Jedusor, et elle fit la grimace. « C'était presque… _dégradant_. »

« Eh bien, c'est un sang-mêlé, » remarqua Harry de façon très détachée, mais une sombre expression voila son visage. « Mais malgré tout, Mione, tu aurais dû le _voir_ quand il est sorti du journal en deuxième année. Il haïssait _tellement_ les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus, tu penserais qu'il est né avec ça en lui. »

Hermione haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge géante derrière la table des Professeurs. « 9h55, » grogna-t-elle, jetant sa serviette. « Merlin, j'ai dit à Jedusor que je le retrouverai à la bibliothèque à dix heures pour finir le tableau des patrouilles des préfets ! »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas très bien le laisser te devancer ! Notre vedette Préfète en Chef en retard, à _quoi_ ça aurait l'air ? » s'exclama Drago, plaçant ses mains sous les bras d'Hermione et la soulevant complètement hors de son siège, la redescendant au sol. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Drago étendit le bras en dessous de la table, en arracha son sac, le fourra dans les mains d'Hermione, la fit tourner, et la poussa doucement vers les portes. « Allez, Néf, allez ! »

« _Drago _! » s'exclama Hermione, arrivant finalement à placer un mot. Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie. _« Relaxe ! »_

« Je _suis_ relaxé, Néf, ça vient naturellement, et la liste des sélectionnés pour l'équipe de Quidditch sera affichée en dehors de la Grande Salle, tu dois être là pour voir ça » hurla Drago au dos d'Hermione qui se retirait. « Je veux que tu _voies_ l'expression du visage d'Evans quand je décrocherai le poste d'Attrapeur juste sous son nez. »

« Mione, tu ferais mieux de venir juste pour l'entendre commencer à _pleurer_ quand il se rendra compte qu'il a tout _faux _! » brailla Harry après elle alors qu'elle s'échappa finalement de la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira d'un air exaspéré et secoua sa tête, avançant à pas feutrés dans le couloir en pierre ensoleillé en direction de la bibliothèque.

Franchement, _qu'est-ce qu'ont_ les hommes avec le Quidditch ?

En repensant au déroulement de la semaine, cependant, Hermione se devait de sourire. Si certains élèves de Poudlard avaient été loin de courtois, comme ce serait le cas dans n'importe quelle école à n'importe quelle époque, la masse des étudiants en général valait la peine de passer du temps pour eux. Hermione s'était déjà liée d'amitié avec quelques uns de ses nouveaux camarades de classe, y compris une certaine Colombia Salvi.

Ca avait ravi Drago au plus haut point, bien sûr, mais il avait été bien trop occupé pour agir à n'importe quelle occasion de flirter qu'il aurait pu avoir. Les essais de Quidditch avaient pris place durant la semaine, et Hermione était certaine qu'il décrocherait une des quatre places libres de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Quelle place particulière il _recevrait_, toutefois, restait en suspens, vu que lui et Harry avaient fait de l'obtention du rôle d'Attrapeur de Serpentard une guerre personnelle entre eux. Bien qu'Harry avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était le plus talentueux des deux, Drago avait une motivation de plus : Columbia Salvi était la gardienne de l'équipe.

Hermione, en fait, était la seule voyageuse dans le temps qui avait pris une bonne distance de la folie du Quidditch. Ginny, Ron, et—à la surprise générale—_Lavande_ avait aussi passé les essais pour leur équipe de Quidditch respective. (Lavande : « Hé ! Si _il est_—» (enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine de Ron) « —à Gryffondor, alors je rejoindrai Poufsouffle juste pour lui montrer je peux lui botter son cul ! »)

Un petit sourire toujours au visage, Hermione entra tranquillement dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pausant, elle inhala l'odeur de vieux, de renfermé, de cuir des livres anciens et des étagères. Comme une vague, la même désillusion d'être chez elle, à son époque, dans son endroit préféré de l'école entière, s'installa. Pendant une bonne minute, Hermione se prélassa simplement dans le foyer, les yeux fermés en pure béatitude, respirant l'aura réconfortante de familiarité autour d'elle... jusqu'à que la vraie raison de sa visite lui revint à l'esprit.

Les yeux noisette d'Hermione s'ouvrirent brusquement, et elle balaya rapidement du regard les premières tables en cherchant Tom Jedusor.

Vide.

La bibliothèque était apparemment complètement désertée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et partit le long de l'allée principale, alignée d'étagères. Clignant des yeux aux rayons lumineux du soleil matinal entrant en flots à travers les vitraux du plafond, Hermione regarda minutieusement chaque rangée de livres et autour de chaque coin dans chaque petit renfoncement dans lequel elle passait, chacun d'eux contenant une table de travail.

Et chacun d'eux aussi vide.

Irritée, Hermione accéléra son allure, re-vérifiant carrément chaque renfoncement le long de l'allée principale pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre manqué. Quand sa recherche s'était révélée sans succès, toutefois, Hermione se retrouva à la case départ devant le foyer.

Elle regarda prudemment les quartiers de la librairie peu éclairés, moins utilisés, à sa droite et sa gauche, les ombres glauques provoquées par les énormes bibliothèques contrastant nettement avec l'allée principale joyeuse, éclairée de part et d'autre. Alors qu'elle observait, une faible lueur au fond de l'aile droite vacilla et mourut.

Bien _sûr_ Jedusor ne se serait pas assis à une table facile à trouver, accessible et pas très éloignée...

Hermione était convaincue qu'elle était passée à travers deux bons tiers de la bibliothèque qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appeler son amie avant de se tourner, fatiguée et irritée, vers une place faiblement éclairée. C'était le dernier endroit de travail avant la tristement célèbre Réserve, très loin à l'arrière de la bibliothèque. C'était aussi entre l'une des deux seules sections de la bibliothèque consacrées aux Forces du Mal, Défense contre ou d'autres.

_Comme par hasard._

Hermione lâcha bruyamment son sac sur le sol à côté de la petite table carrée et s'abaissa avec raideur dans une chaise faisant face au mur opposé à la table de Jedusor, plissant les yeux dans les ombres lugubres juste pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui et pas un autre affreux individu, obsédé par les Forces du Mal. Le son de livres rentrant en contact avec le bois le provoqua à interrompre sa lecture et relever les yeux. « J'espère que faire exprès d'être en retard n'est pas une de tes habitudes, Néfertari. »

Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes pour voir dans le noir.

« Eh bien, peut-être que si tu avais laissé un plan et des indications à la porte, j'aurais pu te trouver plus tôt, » dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe, étendant le bras vers son sac. Une pensée au hasard la frappa, toutefois, et sa main se figea à mi-chemin. « Est-ce que tu viens _toujours_ ici ? »

Il l'examina, son expression indéchiffrable, et hocha la tête après plusieurs secondes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, balayant d'un air absent quelques unes de ses longues boucles derrière son oreille gauche de sa main gauche libre. « Alors quand qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »

Jedusor haussa les épaules, fermant brusquement le livre en cuir, usé et sans couverture, qu'il avait été en train de lire avec un _CLAC_ et le lâchant rapidement dans son sac. « Je trouve le temps. »

_Bien, **ça** explique pourquoi tu n'es **jamais** dans la Grande Salle._ Sur ce particulier petit mystère résolu, mais en se demandant toujours quand il mangeait, Hermione tira d'un coup sec son sac rose sur le siège à côté d'elle et le fouilla d'un air irrité. Enfin, elle en émergea avec le tableau à moitié dessiné des patrouilles des Préfets.

De manière déroutante, une sensation d'être observée lui tomba dessus, et, alors qu'elle posait le tableau avec circonspection sur la table, elle leva les yeux sur Jedusor. Elle pouvait presque _sentir_ l'amusement derrière son regard gris apathique alors qu'il regardait son déchargement. _« Quoi ? »_ dit-elle finalement d'un ton sec, son regard noisette agacé le mettant au défi de répondre.

Jedusor leva un sourcil sombre évasivement et étendit le bras par-dessus la table, ramassant le bout du tableau des patrouilles et le parcourant. « Tu es anormalement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, Néfertari. Pas de 'Bonjour, comment ça va ?' »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, fatiguée du jeu qu'il essayait de jouer, quoi qu'il fut, et arracha le parchemin qu'il avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt de sa main droite, lui tendant celui qui était en dessous avec sa main gauche. « _Celui-là _c'est le tien, merci beaucoup, et ne me sermonne pas sur les vertus de la politesse, M. Je-Ne-Fais-Pas-De-Formalités. » Hermione arrêta de tempêter, brassant les papiers de son sac de nouveau. Elle en émergea finalement avec une petite montre en argent, et elle la posa sur la table. « Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Je dois partir dans exactement quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié, » dit Jedusor d'une voix douce entrelacée de sombres nuances d'acidité, étendant un programme et une liste de noms de Préfets côte à côte. Il scruta furtivement l'accoutrement non uniforme d'Hermione, une jupe à hauteur du genou, sombre et flottante, et une blouse du style des années cinquante, mauve et légère qui avait auparavant appartenu au Professeur McGonagall. Il avait fallu aux six voyageurs dans le temps presque tout leur temps de préparation en 2000 pour obtenir par la cajolerie assez de vêtements d'époque de leurs professeurs plus âgés pour suffire lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de s'habiller sans leur uniforme, jusqu'à qu'ils aient la chance d'en acheter eux-mêmes.

Secouant légèrement sa tête, il tendit le cou et se pencha en avant, retournant dans sa tête la liste. « Tu as une interview avec _Sorcières en Vogue_ à onze heures, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, toi, étant l'héritière que tu es, tu ne peux pas laisser ton influence dans les hauts milieux sociaux décliner seulement parce que tu t'es installée en Angleterre, non ? »

Un grognement agité s'échappa involontairement d'entre les lèvres d'Hermione, et elle appuya le bout de sa plume sur son papier, l'écrasant en un petit cercle.

« Je _porte_ simplement ce qui est confortable, mon cher Jedusor, ce qui est plus que ce que je peux en dire pour toi, » grinça-t-elle d'une voix furieusement contrôlée, remarquant que, malgré le week-end, et un chaud été indien en plus, Jedusor portait toujours son uniforme immaculé et sa robe d'école. « Et, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, deux de mes meilleurs amis découvriront leurs places dans l'équipe de Quidditch—l'équipe de Quidditch de ta Maison, d'ailleurs—à onze heures, et Drago m'a demandé d'être là pour le soutenir. »

Jedusor secoua de nouveau sa tête, cette fois presque avec condescendance et écrit légèrement un nom au crayon dans son tableau. D'une voix indifférente, presque amusée, il se _moqua_, « Tu es si sûre que ton précieux du Lac va intégrer l'équipe, n'est-ce pas, Néfertari ? » Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « Cela briserait ton coeur s'il ne le faisait pas ? »

Horrifiée, Hermione sentit sa main droite s'élever violemment en dessous de la table comme si elle avait une vie en elle-même, et sa main gauche lutta contre elle pour la remettre sur sa cuisse avant qu'elle ne perde complètement le contrôle et donne Jedusor le même coup de poing qu'elle avait prodigué à Drago il y avait si longtemps.

Pourquoi Jedusor devait être si difficile _aujourd'hui,_ de tous les jours ?

La mission d'Hermione avait toujours été d'empêcher Tom Jedusor de devenir Lord Voldemort quelque soit le prix à payer, et quelque soit le sacrifice, en faisant tout pour cela. Même si c'était seulement la première semaine de son année scolaire de 1944, Hermione était sérieusement en train de considérer les mots de Ron du premier jour : _'Il y aura toujours une solution rapide. Ok, Mione ?'_

Et si tuer Tom Jedusor se révèlerait être la seule solution… Eh bien, alors, malgré cette petite voix de yoga murmurant dans son oreille que ce serait mal, Hermione devrait considérer cette option, aussi.

_Lord Voldemort,_ pensa-t-elle de façon sardonique, _tu es en train de passer la mince ligne rouge entre la paix et la guerre, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte._

« Alors, au moins je peux dire qu'il a essayé, » répondit finalement Hermione, d'un ton glacial. Elle tira brusquement la liste des Préfets du centre de la table vers elle et, sur son programme ouvert, associa Pepperdine, Piper, dans le créneau de 8h30-10h00 le jeudi avec Jenson, Wilhelma. « Ce qui est aussi _beaucoup plus_ que je peux, pour le moment, en dire de toi. »

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas.

Hermione avait commencé à vraiment apprécier le silence complet, mis à part les grattements de plumes occasionnels et les froissements de feuilles alors que soit elle soit Jedusor tirerait la liste des Préfets vers leur côté de la table. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, elle tolérait l'ambiance ennuyeuse et la luminosité affreusement faible du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Finalement, alors que les minutes atrocement longues passaient et que les lumières semblaient simplement s'affaiblir encore plus, juste pour lui faire du mal, Hermione atteint le bout du rouleau. Elle était en train de considérer d'utiliser sa baguette comme un crayon optique lorsqu'un souvenir du lundi dernier lui vint à l'esprit. Elle posa sa plume, rassemblant ses nerfs et prit une rapide bouffée d'air avant de braquer un regard d'acier sur Jedusor. Ce dernier était toujours complètement plongé dans son travail.

« Quels évènements ? »

Sa requête soudaine ne semblait pas dérouter le moindre du monde Jedusor, il n'avait même pas arrêté d'écrire, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux restaient activement fixés sur le tableau des patrouilles. « Quoi ? »

Hermione baissa la voix et y ajouta un côté geignant, très similaire au ton qu'Harry avait utilisé plus tôt en décrivant Calugala Malefoy. « _'Oh, et essayez de garder un œil sur les choses ; Merlin garde les évènements de l'an dernier de ne jamais se reproduire,'_ » finit-elle, une nuance tranchante dans sa voix alors qu'elle citait les mots de Dippet mot pour mot. Elle croisa les bras d'un air décidé, en attendant sa réponse.

Jedusor posa sa plume, se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds et s'étirant légèrement, indifférent. C'était un acteur incroyable, reconnut Hermione. Fabuleusement talentueux. « Tu arrives vraiment avec les choses les plus déplacées, Néfertari. »

Les yeux noisette d'Hermione s'assombrirent, envoyant à Jedusor un signe sûr qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de laisser tomber ce sujet de sitôt. « Pas si déplacé que ça. »

Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de déchiffrer l'expression de Tom Jedusor alors qu'il la regardait d'un air absent. Elle était juste aussi surprise, cependant, lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau en avant sur son siège, tendant le bras par-dessus la table vers la liste des Préfets. « Il me semble, Néfertari, qu'au lieu de travailler à finir ce devoir pour passer aussi peu de temps ensemble que possible, tu dérives vraiment au hors sujet—»

_Oh, tu ne vas **pas** y échapper, Tom Lord Voldemort Jedusor_— « Excuse-moi si je me trompe, mais ce qui est en rapport avec l'état de cette école me semble vraiment assez _dans_ le sujet pour moi, » dit Hermione sèchement, saisissant avec véhémence son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse attraper le parchemin…

…et le relâchant juste aussi rapidement, rejetant en arrière sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler, ses yeux noisette 'plutôt en amande' s'écarquillant de surprise et de choc.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione était sûre d'avoir vu de l'inquiétude se refléter momentanément dans les traits de Tom Jedusor, et il rejeta sa main en arrière vers lui juste aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait, sa respiration s'accélérant à l'écoute, mais cela ne se serait pas fait remarquer si Hermione n'avait pas appris à l'écouter. Elle savait qu'il devait être en train de se rappeler désespérément la dernière fois qu'elle était rentrée en contact avec lui, et ce pour une bonne raison.

Intérieurement, Hermione vénérait son occasion en or.

_C'est ça. Sois bien au supplice, espèce de vermine._

Hermione décida de se jeter à l'eau d'une minute à l'autre. Après tout, Jedusor, était maintenant en train de _la_ regarder en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et Hermione n'était pas du genre à décevoir.

Donnant à ses yeux l'impression d'être un peu distants, Hermione fixa la torche mourante au-dessus de la tête de Jedusor comme si elle regardait une quelque image lointaine. Elle commença doucement, lentement, précautionneusement, « Il y avait une…une _chambre_… une chambre des…des… des silences ? » Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Jedusor avec un air interrogateur.

Un des sourcils de Jedusor se leva comme pour l'évaluer, en réalisant sans aucun doute qu'Hermione aurait pu aisément connaître les évènements de l'année précédente de par quelqu'un et avoir été mise sur une fausse piste. « Des secrets, » dit-il finalement à voix basse.

Hermione plissa son front pensivement et hocha la tête pour elle-même.

« Oui, c'est ça…la Chambre des _Secrets_… Et, il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose _dans_ la Chambre des Secrets, » continua-t-elle posément et délibérément, comme si elle essayait chaque mot pour voir si ça lui convenait.

« C'était… c'était poussé par…par la haine—Tuer, _tuer_ les Sang-de-Bourbe, » dit-elle brusquement d'une voix rauque bien plus grave que sa voix habituelle, avant de tressaillir de surprise, clignant des yeux et secouant sa tête. Intérieurement, cependant, elle se battait pour retenir le rire qui menaçait très dangereusement d'éclater d'entre ses lèvres, regardant les yeux de Tom Jedusor s'assombrir de cette assurance hautaine, à une très grande suspicion, à — était-ce possible ?— une incrédulité.

« Une fille…il y avait une fille, à lunettes… Elle mourut, » déclara Hermione franchement, regardant de nouveau Jedusor pour confirmation.

Jedusor approuva silencieusement, cette fois n'offrant pas d'autres informations, mais Hermione était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. « Elle était…dans une…dans une _salle de bains_…et…il y avait des _yeux_, géants, luisants…un énorme _serpent_, Doux _Merlin_, il était gigantesque, et… » Hermione faillit sourire, en sachant que sa prochaine déclaration était une information qu'elle n'aurait pu, hypothétiquement, connaître seulement de l'Héritier de Serpentard lui-même. « …et, il y avait des tuyaux, un… un _gigantesque_ trou au milieu d'un… d'un groupe de lavabos, c'est bizarre… Attends, ça s'est _ouvert_… »

BOUM !

Jedusor posa brutalement son sac sur la table, projetant Hermione de sa 'transe psychique,' et il montra du doigt la petite montre en argent d'Hermione, à l'envers par rapport à lui. « L'heure, Néfertari. 10h58. Si tu restes encore plus, du Lac pourrait s'impatienter et te laisser pour une autre femme. Je l'ai vu enquêter sur Salvi pendant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal vendredi—»

Trop _tard_, Hermione en avait plus qu'_assez_ de Jedusor et ses mignons petits commentaires. Elle serra sa mâchoire et bondit sur ses pieds, posant brutalement ses mains sur la table et penchant sa tête furieusement pour être les yeux dans les yeux avec le jeune Lord Voldemort assis. Hermione aimait penser qu'elle se mettait rarement en colère, mais que Merlin vienne en aide à ceux autour d'elle lorsque c'était le _cas_ …

« _Ecoute_, espèce de _parfait dépôt_ de _vase_, » dit-elle d'un ton hargneux, devenant encore plus contrariée lorsqu'elle vit une petite ombre d'un sourire en coin commencer à se glisser sur son visage. « Ce que je fais avec Drago du Lac fait partie de mes propres affaires, mais je suis _dans aucun cas_ la Préfète en Chef ayant acheté sa place, blonde idiote voulant se la jouer que tu sembles penser que je suis. »

« Non ? » demanda Jedusor, ses deux sourcils se levant, imperturbable alors qu'il se pencha en arrière sur son siège, comme pour dire, 'C'est un scoop pour moi.'

« _Non. »_ Hermione ferma avec colère son sac et mit la bandoulière rose et poussiéreuse sur son épaule. Sur la seconde, cependant, elle pausa, le regardant de nouveau. « Et si _tu_ ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais très bien réaliser que _tu_ es celui qui l'a été. »

Sur ce, Hermione se dégagea suprêmement du bord de la table, voyant les yeux de Jedusor s'assombrir légèrement à son dernier commentaire, allant sans se presser vers le commencement des étagères de livres, se dirigeant vers l'allée secondaire. Elle se retourna vers Jedusor au dernier moment, essayant de retenir un autre fichu sourire en coin d'apparaître sur son visage. « C'était vrai, non ? La Chambre des Secrets et la fille mourrant dans la salle de bains _était_ 'l'évènement' auquel Dippet était en train de se référer. _N'est-ce pas_, Jedusor ? »

Même si le visage de Jedusor ne montrait visiblement pas d'émotion, Hermione pouvait voir qu'il était assis d'une façon bien plus rigide et moins relaxée que lorsqu'elle était entrée au début dans la bibliothèque, et son visage avait pâli même si ce ne fut que très légèrement. Il examina Hermione pendant une minute, une réaction à laquelle elle était en train de s'habituer, et dit d'une voix basse, « Dix points…à Serdaigle pour cette démonstration infaillible, Mlle Néfertari. »

Hermione pouvait sentir ses propres sourcils se lever à son étrange façon de reconnaître son exactitude, mais elle savait que Jedusor devait agir, if seulement cela la gardait de dire à d'autres personnes ce qu'elle avait 'vu,' comme si ce qu'elle avait juste dit était de notoriété publique.

Ce qui ne l'était définitivement pas.

Hermione voulait lécher un doigt et dessiner le score en l'air. Elle avait l'avantage sur Tom Jedusor.

« Je te verrais plus tard, » dit Hermione nonchalamment, tournoyant sur elle-même et s'éloignant d'un air détaché vers l'allée principale et vers l'ensoleillement d'une inquiétante démarche arrogante digne de Drago. Enfin, elle pouvait laisser éclater son envie de sourire et tirer fierté de sa brillance, mais un coup d'œil à sa montre l'incita à trotter, se demandant d'un air absent si elle était destinée à être en retard à chacun des rendez-vous qu'elle aurait cette année.

_Je devrais gagner un prix pour ça._

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT : **Bon alors déjà les RAR, après je vais faire mon 'tit discours 

**RAR :**

**Shaïva : **Contente de te revoir ! Alors, oui, le titre du livre, je l'avais trouvé un peu suspect aussi, j'ai demandé à Lady Moonglow si elle ne préfèrerait pas le titre « Un amour mortel et d'autres sortilèges tragiques », et ben c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. Donc voilà :-)

**Misha : **Alors revoilà l'une de mes revieweuses favorites, d'abord je suis _super désolée _pour le retard, ensuite je suis vraiment flattée que tu regardes toujours si la suite arrive, mais pas la peine de regarder tous les jours quand même, n'empêche que ça me touche beaucoup ! Et pis t'es pas folle, t'es juste gavé sympa ;-)

**Suncet :** Ca c'est une review très gentille merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'adore cette histoire et j'y mets tout mon cœur à la traduire ! La seule chose que je regrette c'est que comme tu dis j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, c'est vraiment dommage, mais j'abandonnerais pas ! Voilà, donc merci beaucoup !

**NdT :** Alors voilà vous en pensez quoi ? Si le chapitre d'avant était rempli de casses, alors celui-là il est pas mieux lol ! Et pour ceux qui ont pas lu l'histoire en anglais, vous pensez que ce sera Drago ou Harry qui sera sacré Attrapeur ? Vos avis plize ! J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre, même si c'était une torture au niveau de la traduction, vous voyez ce que ça donne en français, mais imaginez le truc que ça donne en anglais ! Voila, c'est ma principale excuse pour le retard, et je peux vous dire que ça m'a pris des heures pour traduire, et là j'ai besoin d'un peu d'encouragements, pitié… lol !

Voila, gros bisous à tous, et je le redis, je sais très bien que tous ceux qui regardent ma fic ne laissent pas toujours une review, mais ça me ferait super plaisir de me dire simplement un 'tit avis, vraiment ! Même si c'est simplement pour dire bonjour ou pour dire que vous attendez Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu en mourant d'impatience comme moi lol !

Allez, j'essayerais de poster un peu plus vite, ça sera pas facile, mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis !

Merci d'avance pour les reviews !

Sarah


	13. Note à lire SVP

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Une note de la traductrice O°O°O**

**

* * *

**

Bon alors déjà désolée, ce n'est PAS un nouveau chapitre, c'est juste une petite note !

Et encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai en ce moment, pour être franche j'avais complètement oublié ma traduction, oui je suis une grosse flemmarde, si on me rappelle pas quelque chose je ne le fais pas…

Alors bon ce qui est sûr c'est que je vais rattraper mon retard pendant les vacances !

Franchement n'hésitez pas à me booster et à me donner un bon coup de pied au derrière dans vos reviews, j'en ai besoin pour avancer, rappelez-moi que j'ai du pain sur la planche SVP !

Et pendant qu'on y est, c'est hors sujet mais c'est pas grave, moi j'ai vraiment ADORE la Coupe de Feu, c'était _génial,_ si vous l'avez pas encore vu foncez ! Par contre allez le voir en VO parce que les doublages sont horribles, croyez-moi, je l'ai vu en français et en anglais, et les différences font peur !

Et une petite pensée pour Lady Moonglow, qui n'allait pas fort il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'espère qu'elle va mieux, et que la suite de la fic arrive très vite !

Allez, encore désolée, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews me rappellent la fic à traduire, donc plus vous me boostez, plus la suite arrivera vite, c'est pas vraiment du chantage mais je vous promets je suis une vraie tête de linotte !

Gros bisous à tous !

Et vive les vacances ! Plus que 2 semaines !

Sarah


	14. Comment briser quatre règles d'école en

**

* * *

NdT :**Héhéhé je suis de retour ! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers surtout aux deux dernières reviews qui m'ont vachement boosté ! En fait le chapitre n'était pas si long, mais franchement le premier trimestre de la seconde ça TUE croyez-moi ! Et je suis trop contente d'avoir vu la Coupe de Feu ! Je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde dit que le film est très noir, moi j'étais vraiment morte de rire dans le cinéma ! Bon ils ont coupé des trucs, mais bon, il dure quand même deux heures le film ! Allez j'y go, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**O°O°O Chapitre 13 : Comment briser quatre règles de l'école en une phrase O°O°O**

Jeudi, 10 Octobre, 1944

19h32

« Les mecs, vous avez eu un bon entraînement ? » demanda Ginny effrontément, souriant à Drago et Harry alors que le Serpentard blond et le brun marchaient à pas lourds vers la Salle sur Demande. Leurs cheveux, toujours en train de goutter à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch agrémenté de pluie, éclaboussaient divers endroits de leur visage. « Vous vous êtes finalement débrouillés pour ne faire qu'un avec les battes ? »

« Ferme-la, West-lette, » ronchonna Drago d'un ton maussade, prenant un air renfrogné en direction de la rouquine souriant en coin. Il s'effondra lourdement à sa place habituelle à côté d'Hermione, se penchant en arrière et s'étalant en travers de la cuisse de la jeune fille, et il prononça de façon dramatique, « Soutiens-moi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, repoussant le bras de Drago de son visage en s'assurant que ses cheveux blonds mouillés étaient bien éloignés de ses vêtements et de son sac. « Oh, _grandis _un peu, Drago. Personnellement, je pense que toi et Harry allez être des batteurs fabuleux. Tu as bien dit que Capitaine Malefoy t'a dit que vous avez été tous les deux naturels. »

« _Tous les deux naturels_ mon _cul_, Néfertari. Je ne pense pas que _tu _passes ton temps libre à frapper des balles »

Harry frotta vigoureusement sa tête d'une serviette. Il souleva les jambes étirées de Ginny et s'enfonça sur le canapé de Serpentard à côté d'elle, laissant la rouquine faire reposer de nouveau ses pieds sur le haut de ses jambes. « Tu dois admettre, du Lac, on fait _bien_ la paire, » plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire, montrant sa petite amie du doigt. « Et tu fais un _bien_ meilleur boulot d'Attrapeur que je n'aurais jamais pu faire, Gin ; ta feinte de Wronski d'aujourd'hui était _incroyable_. »

Drago grogna. « Ouais, tu dois dire ça parce qu'elle est ta _petite amie_. »

« C'est _exactement_ mon intention, du Lac, tu ne penses quand même pas que _moi_ j'aurais l'air vexé parce que je me suis fait battre par ma _petite amie_—"

« Harry, ferme-la. Hé, la Fouine ! » Ginny se redressa agressivement, sa baguette directement braquée sur Drago. « Est-ce que tu veux encore être connu sous le nom de Batman ? »

« _Hé ! »_ s'exclama brusquement Hermione, traînant Drago vers le haut dans une position droite par son col mouillé et levant une paume de main vers Ginny en un geste de _stop !_ « Ca suffit, tout le monde ! On a des choses _bien_ plus importantes que le Quidditch à s'occuper, et la dernière chose dont on a besoin est que deux d'entre nous se retrouvent à l'Infirmerie par notre faute. »

Hermione soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil vers le canapé vide de Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. « On a de la chance que Lavande et Ron ont tous les deux un entraînement de Quidditch en ce moment, sinon je suis sûre qu'une guerre ouverte se serait déjà déclarée. »

Les yeux de Harry, maintenant terriblement sérieux, l'approuvèrent. Il tendit la main, la positionna sur l'épaule contractée de Ginny, et tira son dos vers lui. « Elle a raison, Gin, du Lac. On doit se concentrer _maintenant_. »

« Désolée, » murmura Ginny solennellement, s'appuyant aux côtés d'Harry. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione d'un air contrit. « Etre ici te donne simplement envie d'essayer et d'oublier, tu sais ? Je veux dire, si _Jedusor_ n'était pas là, ce serait presque comme si la vie serait redevenue normale …avant… avant _tout ça_… » la voix de Ginny s'éteignit, et elle fit un geste désespéré.

Alors que Harry reposa son menton sur la tête rouquine de Ginny en réconfort, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle et chuchotant, « _Chhhh_, Gin, je sais ; j'ai été un peu trop insouciant à propos de ça, moi aussi, » Hermione pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle savait exactement ce que Ginny ressentait. Etre dans une époque où la guerre n'existait plus, où les Maisons étaient plus amicales entre elles, et où rien n'existait pour les rappeler de leur vie précédente durement acquise… à part Jedusor, bien sûr, et les occasionnels Dumbledore et McGonagall et d'autres relations… la tentation de prétendre comme si leur vie passée ne s'était pas déroulée était toujours présente.

Mais ces dix-huit précédentes années s'_étaient_ déroulées ; ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à faire semblant qu'elles ne l'avaient pas été.

Harry regarda Hermione. « Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as sur Jedusor ? »

Hermione était surprise de voir comment '_Tout le monde_, qu'est-ce _qu'on_ a sur Jedusor ?' était passé aussi rapidement à '_Hermione_, qu'est-ce que _tu_ as sur Jedusor ?' Comme si, quand elle s'était chargée du travail de Préfète en Chef, elle s'était aussi chargée de toutes les responsabilités pour la situation 'Tom Jedusor'.

« J'ai une question, » dit simplement Hermione. « Et ma question est, à quel point est-il exactement dans le collimateur ? » Hermione regarda autour de la Salle vers les visages de ses amis, cherchant une réponse.

Ginny renifla et pencha sa tête vers la brunette, essuyant rapidement ses yeux mouillés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux _dire_, Dumbledore avait au départ dit, alors que le temps passait, seuls les amis les plus proches de Jedusor le connaissaient sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. » Hermione pausa, levant les sourcils à Ginny et Harry. « _Ses amis les plus proches._ Dites-moi, quand avez-vous _déjà_ vu Jedusor avec quelqu'un qu'on peut désigner comme un ami proche ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, retournant la question d'Hermione dans sa tête. « C'est probablement secret ; il ne serait pas évident sur ce genre de chose. » Il regarda fixement Hermione, ses yeux verts curieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour les trouver ? »

Hermione sourit mystérieusement, se pencha, fouilla dans son sac à dos, et en sortit une petite clé dorée.

« Vous vous souvenez quand, pendant l'A.D., on avait donné à tous les membres des Gallions pour leur dire à propos des réunions ? Eh bien, en gardant cette idée en tête, j'ai pris cette clé, et j'y ai fait quelques…_petits_ ajustements. » Hermione leva la clé et montra une petite lettre gravée, peu visible, sur son dessus. « C'est la Clé A. Quand je dis une phrase de déclenchement, la clé se duplique. Là, je vais vous montrer. »

Hermione serra dans sa main la petite clé, se tourna vers Drago, avachi à côté d'elle, et murmura, « Drago, il va y avoir une fête demain soir dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est au cinquième étage. De huit à dix. Tu as besoin d'une clé pour y entrer. » Sur ce, Hermione déplia ses doigts.

La clé avait été multipliée par deux.

« Ouaou, » murmura Ginny, pendant qu'Hermione donnait à un Drago suspicieux la seconde clé. Il la leva juste devant son nez, l'examinant sous chaque angle. « Mione, c'est de la magie _avancée_. »

« Les sorts ne s'étaient pas révélés aussi difficiles à exécuter que je ne l'avais pensé au départ, en fait. » Maintenant que Ginny l'avait mentionné, Hermione avait trouvé le charme de déclenchement et le sort de duplication dans des livres d'enseignement de la plus grande difficulté, pourtant, au grand plaisir d'Hermione, elle s'était débrouillée pour enchanter la clé du premier coup.

Etrange.

Hermione tripota d'un air absent l'amulette d'Eras sous sa chemise, secoua la tête et continua, « Bon, vous voyez ? Le code de la clé de Drago est A1. Ca veut dire qu'il est la première personne à recevoir l'invitation de ma clé, la Clé A. Si Drago se tourne et invite quelqu'un d'autre, comme Ginny, par exemple, elle aura la Clé A11, et si Ginny invite Lavande et Ron, ils auront les Clés A111 et A112, respectivement. Donc, comme une chaîne, les clés peuvent toujours être retracées jusqu'à la source. »

Hermione pausa, à court de souffle à cause de l'anticipation nerveuse de la possibilité de mettre son plan un peu insouciant en action. « Est-ce que vous me suivez ? »

« Tout sauf la partie à propos d'une fête à huit heures dans la Salle sur Demande, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, laissant pendre sa clé entre ses doigts et la balançant occasionnellement en un arc de cercle.

« Ok, c'est l'évènement. On devait avoir quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'est _pas_ illégal, auquel la plupart des élèves—Serpentard, Poufsouffle, n'importe qui—voudrait assister. On ne va pas donner à Jedusor une des clés principales, les Clés A jusqu'à Z. On les dispersera à travers les cinquièmes, sixièmes, et septièmes années dans chaque Maison. »

Hermione hésita, et puis ses lèvres se tordirent narquoisement vers le haut. « Bien sûr, ce _serait _mieux si les professeurs ne l'apprenaient pas, donc je vais avoir une liste de signatures pour tous ceux qui poseront le pied dans la Salle sur Demande. » Malgré le risque certain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rayonner car son plan tenait bien debout, même si... même si elle avait mis au point les généralités de ce dernier en deux jours.

« La liste exigerait que chaque élève donne son nom et le code de sa clé, comme ça ils pourraient rentrer de nouveau, mais ils seraient aussi tenus par le secret à moins qu'ils ne donnent d'autres clés. Et la fête _serait _finie avant le couvre-feu de 10h30 de vendredi, donc, techniquement, ce qu'on est en train de faire n'est pas _complètement_ hors des limites… »

« A part toute la partie 'Ne pas alerter l'administration', pas vrai ? » demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire en coin. « Hermione, quelquefois je me demande pourquoi tu n'es pas ici à Serpentard avec nous autres. »

Hermione rit. _Ouais, ça serait le bon jour._ « Eh bien, tu peux continuer à te demander ça, Gin… En tout cas, l'évènement est une fête… une soirée dansante. On peut faire passer de la nourriture—bonbons, Bièraubeurre et tout ça—de Pré-au-Lard… Harry, tu connais les chemins à travers les tunnels… Je pourrais enchanter le son des I-Pod pour l'augmenter jusqu'à une puissance convenable pour la musique, et on aurait la Salle sur Demande changée en une sorte de piste de danse—»

« Wow, wow, attends ! » s'exclama Drago, souriant diaboliquement et frottant ses mains de plaisir. « Néf, tu es la _Préfète en Chef_, _tu_ as juste suggéré qu'on _fasse_ une _fête_, et tu as juste brisé environ _quatre_ règles de l'école en une _phrase_. »

Hermione lança ses mains dans les airs et donna un coup de coude au blond à côté d'elle, le regardant obliquement, exaspérée. Elle riposta d'un ton monocorde, « Ca ne veut pas dire que je vais danser de _joie_ à propos de ça, D. Je ne veux pas de septièmes années plus sauvages et déchaînés que n'importe quel élève que tu rencontres. Ca va être une fête _contrôlée_. Accent sur le _contrôlée._ _Décontractée._ Et est-ce que _tu_ as d'autres _meilleures_ idées qui pourraient nous apporter l'information que nous voulons sans éveiller la suspicion de Jedusor ? »

« Attends, » interrompit Harry, une prise de conscience naissante traversant son visage. « Hermione, tu dis que ça _garantirait_ qu'on connaisse celui qui a invité Jedusor ? Alors, quand il écrira son nom et le code de sa clé, on pourrait remonter jusqu'à la personne qui l'avait invité, donc on verrait avec qui il est en termes relativement amicaux ? »

Hermione hocha la tête. « C'est _exactement_ ce que je dis. »

« Alors, et si Jedusor ou un des 'amis les plus proches' de Jedusor n'entende pas parler de ça la première fois autour de lui ? Ou alors, et si Jedusor décide typiquement qu'il préfère traîner dans la librairie et n'y allait pas ? » demanda Ginny, une pointe de contradiction encore dans sa voix, même si ses yeux noisette avaient commencé à luire avidement avec le message silencieux, 'Si ça nous permettrait d'aller un pas plus près pour le descendre, je suis _tout à fait_ pour.'

Hermione sourit de nouveau, essayant de maîtriser cette sensation nerveuse dans son ventre, cette constante conscience qu'elle _serait_ en train de briser Dieu sait combien de règles. « Alors ça deviendra une régularité. Et crois-moi, il ira. Je ne l'ai connu seulement pendant, quoi, deux semaines, et je peux déjà voir qu'il déteste intensément de ne _rien_ savoir à propos de n'importe quel activité à Poudlard. »

Elle haussa la voix et appela, « Hé, Harry, Ginny, vous avez entendu, il va y avoir une fête demain soir ! »

Lançant sa clé droit dans les airs, Hermione l'attrapa et ouvrit sa main, révélant sa clé plus deux autres. Malicieusement, elle regarda vers Harry et Ginny et lança les deux clés par-dessus la table à café vers les mains qui attendaient du couple. « Faites passer le mot. »

Et ainsi commença ce qui vint à être appelé la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir. La popularité de la Soirée Dansante et sa présence dans les classes les plus hautes exploserait exponentiellement au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Si la principale cible d'Hermione, Drago, Harry, et Ginny avait reçu une clé, toutefois, c'était une toute autre histoire.

**O°O°O**

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Voilaaaaa ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu des reviews, franchement, elles peuvent faire des miracles ! Par exemple juste après avoir lu les deux dernières reviews je suis allée finir de traduire le treizième chapitre ! D'ailleurs je vais y répondre :

**Misha : **Héhéhé encore la « revieweuse favorite » lol ! T'as encore été la première à reviewer à ce que je vois ! Super ! Merci beaucoup ! Et tu as vu, ce n'était _ni _Harry, _ni _Drago, mdr ! Ouais j'ai vraiment adoré le chapitre douze aussi ! Quand Hermione appelle Drago D, ça me rappelait Harry qui appelait Dudley Big D lol ! Et mon adresse msn, volontiers, c'est senator (grande barre en bas) sarah (arobase) hotmail (point) com ! J'espère que ceux qui liront cette adresse seront assez mûrs et sympas pour ne pas m'envoyer je ne sais quoi en perdant son temps, ça ne fait plaisir à personne…

**Lux :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai lu ta fic, elle est très bien, mais s'il vous plait, pas trop de pub, j'aurais jamais le temps de toutes les voir !

**Mellyna Yanou :** MDR ! J'étais pliée en deux quand j'ai vu ta review elle m'a redonné le sourire, la preuve j'ai traduit une demi-page après ça lol ! Et merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favoris ! C'est trop gentil ! Une autre review plize que je rigole lol !

**Nora :** Mdr oui ben comme tu vois j'ai bougé mon « joli petit cul » ! Ah ça je te l'accorde elle est vraiment super cette fic ! Et oui le film a zappé pas mal de scènes mais il dure déjà 2h alors t'imagine s'ils en avaient rajouté ? J'ose même pas imaginer lol !

Merci à Alpo, Suncet, Mellyna Yanou et Zillah666 d'avoir mis ma fic en alerte ! **Mais eh toi la Zillah666** ! Oui toi ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas de review ? Je vais te hanter jusqu'à que tu m'en mette une mdr ! Non franchement ça me ferait plaisir que tu me donnes ton avis, et vous tous d'ailleurs, vous savez très bien que les reviews font des miracles sur moi !

Allez gros bisous à tous, et si vous aimez cette fic, si vous la détestez, si vous voulez faire plaisir à la traductrice, ou si vous voulez la suite, UNE REVIEW ! Ne soyez pas ingrats lol !

Sarah


	15. Have you ever

* * *

**NdT :** Vive. Les. VACANCES ! Yipee ! Je suis vraiment contente, vous ne pouvez pas savoir… Bon, ben chose promise, chose due, comme on dit, voici le… 14ème chapitre de Have you ever qui s'appelle en l'occurrence… Have you ever ! Vous allez enfin savoir d'où vient ce foutu titre, à la fin, lol ! Et pour les nazes en anglais, (lol faites pas attention je reprends les expressions de mon prof d'allemand) Have you ever veut dire « As-tu déjà » ! Et pour ceux qui s'attendent à un début de romance, oulààààà faut pas trop pousser on est bien loin du compte !

Bon ben bonne lecture, savourez bien ;-) Et lisez la note d'en bas ou vous allez rater quelque chose !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Have you ever**

_PFIOOUUUUU !_ (Le voilà qui a filé ! Avez-vous vu le temps passer ?)

Jeudi, 18 Novembre, 1944

21h01

Hermione s'enfonça plus confortablement à l'extrême droite de son sofa favori en cuir, regardant directement la fille aux cheveux blonds frisés allongée sur le sol en face du canapé dans la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef. « Et tu es certaine que les tours des occasionnels première et deuxième années pour aller grignoter à minuit ont été convenablement réglés ? » demanda Hermione à la Préfète de septième année, Janabella Williard.

Janabella hocha la tête. « Changé le mot de passe pour la cuisine exactement comme tu l'as dit. Maintenant ils doivent chatouiller la poire, » expliqua-t-elle à la vingtaine d'autres Préfets et Tom Jedusor. « Les petits bouffons ne le trouveront jamais. »

_Au moins pas pour quelques décennies, de toute façon._

Tom Jedusor dirigea soudainement ses yeux stoïques vers Hermione, une résonance fausse dans sa voix alors qu'il demanda d'un ton surpris, « Tu as _vraiment_ inventé ça, Néfertari ? » Il était assis sur le même canapé en cuir qu'Hermione, mais tellement loin à son extrême gauche versus l'extrême droite d'Hermione, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être en train de flotter dans différentes planètes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant habituée à ses remarques désobligeantes, et reconnaissante qu'elles n'eussent pas progressé vers quelque chose de plus physiquement entravant. « _Non_, d'habitude j'engage un elfe de maison pour réfléchir à ma place—» gloussements des Préfets « —_Eeeeet_ ceci conclut nos affaires pour ce soir, les Préfets. Travaillez bien. J'ouvre la parole à n'importe quels commentaires ou idées de plus avant que je ne dise bonne nuit."

« On, » dit silencieusement Jedusor.

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée expliquant comment elle était capable de comprendre les paroles spirituelles de Jedusor si rapidement. Elle soupira d'exaspération et répéta, « _On_ ouvre la parole à n'importe quelle discussion avant qu'_on_ ne dise bonne nuit. »

Hermione remarqua immédiatement le Préfet de Gryffondor de septième année Phyllis Hardiman et sa collègue Préfète de Gryffondor Jacobson Andrews, les receveurs des Clé E et Clé R, échanger une sorte de communication visuelle avec les autres Préfets avant que Phyllis ne levât sa main de sa place sur le sol, son dos reposant contre le divan couleur fauve.

Phyllis jeta un coup d'œil furtif, presque timidement, au Préfet en Chef, puis reporta rapidement toute sa concentration sur la Préfète en Chef. « Hermione, on a une forte suggestion pour notre activité à Noël. »

Immédiatement, Hermione eut une notion préconçue d'où cette conversation allait, et elle n'était pas sûre si elle serait en train de fouler un territoire ami ou ennemi lorsque ça y arriverait. « Oui ? »

« L'opinion populaire penche vers une danse pour les classes les plus avancées, » dit Phyllis, souriant au Serdaigle Perecles Jeffries et confirmant les inquiétudes d'Hermione. « Une Soirée Festive. »

Hermione pouvait presque sentir les yeux de Jedusor se braquer sur elle, jaugeant sa réaction à la proposition d'une soirée dansante festive, mais Hermione refusa de regarder dans sa direction. Au lieu, elle se concentra sur Phyllis sans détourner le regard. « Ta proposition semble intéressante, Phyll, mais je—_nous,_ » corrigea-t-elle avec un soupir, « —allons avoir besoin de plus d'informations avant que ça ne commence à devenir une réalité. »

Son esprit envahi par des affaires de Préfète en Chef, Hermione décompta ses doigts, passant vivement en revue la liste de préparation la plus rapide qu'elle pouvait mettre au point. « Un rendez-vous qui a été clarifié au niveau de l'administration, de l'approvisionnement, des règles de présence, du spectacle possible—»

« On espérait, » coupa l'enthousiaste Préfet de Poufsouffle Norman Beansfold, Clé X, et il était bombardé de signes de tête encourageants des autres Préfets, « que ça serait du même genre que la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir, sauf que ce serait d'une ampleur bien plus large, et plus officielle, bien sûr. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils pensivement, oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'était pas la seule en charge, et esquissa mentalement les possibilités. « Si j'étais capable d'une manière ou d'une autre de métamorphoser l'apport musical en un _vrai groupe de musique_… » Un sourire énergique se peignit sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'un cinquième année particulièrement animé hocha la tête d'un air excité, presque en rebondissant sur son siège. « Oh, je pense que je pourrais _sans aucun doute _m'amuser avec ça… »

« Et tu pourrais mettre des lumières colorées à la place des blanches, » la Serpentard Miranda Wilkes ajouta, agitant sa baguette en de petits cercles loufoques, plongée dans ses pensées. A partir de ce moment, tous les Préfets voulurent participer.

« Mais ça devrait être bien plus élégamment décoré—»

« —besoin de houx et de lierre partout, et de _guirlandes_—»

« —et de gui ! » (rire dément)

« On pourrait enchanter de la fausse neige pour tomber arbitrairement du plafond—»

« —Mais plus de valses et de tangos et de danses de salon, comme ça Hermione et Drago peuvent nous donner quelques… tu sais… » suggéra Phyllis rêveusement, et Hermione retint un sourire en coin.

« Probablement un peu plus de slows, quand même, tu penses qu—»

« _ATTENDEZ UN PEU._ »

Hermione se sentit perdre patience même lorsqu'elle se poussa, elle et ses jambes croisées, pour faire complètement face au Préfet en Chef exaspéré. Jedusor, toutefois, lui jeta simplement un regard intense, un _'Sois sûre que je parlerai avec toi plus tard'_ intimidant avant de baisser les yeux sur les Préfets, tous semblaient reculer devant son regard. Hermione, cependant, pouvait voir la question dans ses yeux, et elle était sûre que ça le tuait de demander, _« Quoi ? »_ à propos d'un sujet que tout le monde connaissait, évidemment.

Et, pour quelque raison, Hermione avait le sentiment que la question dans ses yeux était sincère.

_Oh, non._

Tom Jedusor ne savait _vraiment_ pas de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

La plupart des Serpentards suspects—et tous ceux auxquels Hermione se serait attendue à ce qu'ils suivent un chef prometteur du Mal, d'ailleurs—avaient été présents régulièrement à la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir pour au _moins_ deux semaines. Théoriquement, Jedusor _devrait_ avoir été invité à un moment ou un autre, mais… ne l'avait-il pas été ?

Alors, Dumbledore avait-t-il été d'une manière ou une autre incorrect lorsqu'il leur avait parlé des quelques 'proches amis' de Jedusor ?

Jacobson Andrews, Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et un des nouveaux potes de Ron, était aussi l'un des seuls Préfets n'étant pas chroniquement intimidé par Tom Jedusor. Jacobson s'appuya sur ses coudes, ses yeux extrêmement bleus retournant le regard perçant du Préfet en Chef, et il demanda, « Quoi, _'Quoi' _? »

La mâchoire d'Hermione faillit tomber, et elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, reposant son menton sur son épaule pour cacher sa stupéfaction, ayant l'impression que Ron et la grande bouche de Ron elle-même étaient dans la salle. Elle pouvait entendre l'irritation _goutter_ de la voix de Tom Jedusor alors qu'il dit, « Peut-être pourrais-tu commencer avec toute l'histoire de la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir et partir de là… »

Jacobson fixa Jedusor, l'expression sur son visage clair et constellé de taches de rousseur reflétait la surprise. « Tu n'as _jamais_ entendu parler de _L'_endroit où il faut être chaque vendredi soir, Jedusor ? » demanda le Gryffondor d'un air incrédule, une légère pique dans son commentaire.

Les sourcils d'Hermione firent un bond, et elle retint difficilement d'inhaler une autre bouffée d'air à l'audace de Jacobson, se forçant de ne pas penser à un quelque orage qui suivrait, le plus probablement.

Elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle allait devoir rester dans les dortoirs de Serdaigle pour un bon mois avant que la soirée ne se finisse.

L'agacement de Jedusor vira rapidement à une rage bouillante. Hermione connaissait le moment exact de la transition car son ton prit un côté mortellement calme, trop calme. « _Aurais-je _dû entendre parler de ça, Andrews ? »

Jacobson haussa les épaules d'une 'Je m'en fiche pas mal' manière. « Tu l'as dit, Jedusor, ta Préfète en Chef apporte son aide pour l'accueil ! »

L'estomac d'Hermione bondit, incapable d'empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber légèrement, et son cœur commença à battre frénétiquement. Même si Jedusor avait été inoffensif depuis le mois et demi d'avant, il n'avait jamais découvert à l'improviste que la Préfète en Chef organisait une fête clandestine juste sous son nez.

_Il n'était pas supposé en entendre parler de cette manière ! Quelqu'un aurait dû l'inviter !_

Hermione balança sa tête vers Jacobson, le regardant furieusement d'une sorte de manière non menaçante, et fit un violent geste de coupe à travers sa gorge avec son index.

Jacobson regarda d'Hermione jusqu'à Tom Jedusor comme s'il avait soudainement réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il leva ses mains en signe de pardon, formant judicieusement le mot '_Désolé !'_ avec sa bouche à l'adresse d'Hermione alors que Jedusor balayait lentement son regard gris orageux vers son homologue, disant d'une voix autoritaire mais dépourvue d'émotions, « Cette réunion vient juste d'être levée. »

Les Préfets échangèrent des regards de _'Bon sang'_. La tendance des Préfet et Préfète en Chef à se disputer était maintenant devenue presque banale. Phyllis Hardiman fut la première à se lever. Comme si elle était un cataclysme, tous les Préfets bondirent vite sur leurs pieds, se dégagèrent du divan et des fauteuils, firent des bruissements de papier, et rassemblèrent rapidement leurs notes, quelques uns constamment en train de bailler.

Pendants que les Préfets quittaient la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef, Jedusor baissa sa voix pour que seule Hermione et le peu de Préfets restant le plus près du canapé pussent entendre sa voix. « On doit parler, Néfertari. _Maintenant. »_

« On parle, là, » dit Hermione d'un ton monocorde, et Jacobson Andrews la regarda de nouveau d'un air sympathique alors que lui et les autres Préfets se dépêchèrent de sortir, presque comme s'ils pouvaient sentir la tension, la pression explosive envahissant la salle.

Le portrait pivota pour se fermer avec son habituel _CRIIIIIIK_, et le bourdonnement silencieux des Préfets se tut brusquement.

Jedusor se leva de son siège et commença calmement à faire les cents pas, doucement, ses pas martelant en synchro avec les battements lourds du cœur d'Hermione. _KA-POUM. KA-POUM. KA-POUM._

Elle pria qu'il ne serait pas capable d'entendre son appréhension aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. De sa place recroquevillée sur le canapé, elle le regarda avec inquiétude marcher calmement sur le sol jusqu'au mur tapissé à l'opposé, et de nouveau jusqu'à la cheminée. Il croisa ses bras devant lui, ses yeux fixant, sans le voir, un quelconque point dans les flammes crépitantes.

« Depuis combien de temps ça se passait sans que je ne le sache, Néfertari ? »

Voix froide. Mortellement froide. Hermione savait qu'elle était sur le point de poser le pied sur un terrain miné, et elle devrait marcher très, très prudemment. Apparemment, les grands efforts fournis par les six voyageurs dans le temps pour assurer le secret de la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir avaient été _un peu_ trop… secrets.

« Bien, » commença lentement Hermione, « il semble que ça se passait sans que tu ne le saches depuis que ça a commencé, et ça ferait quatre semaines à compter de demain soir. » Hermione rassembla tous les nerfs qu'elle pouvait et tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui. « Tu devrais venir voir ça de tes propres yeux—» à sa surprise, Hermione sentit une clé se matérialiser dans sa main « —les gens ont l'air de vraiment y passer du _bon temps_, et jamais _une seule fois_ je ne t'ai vu te comporter comme si tu t'_amusais_ dans ta vi—»

« Il ne s'agit PAS de _CA_, Néfertari ! » cria brusquement Jedusor, se tournant furieusement pour lui faire face.

_Oh doux Merlin._ Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant cinq bonnes secondes, et elle agrippa instinctivement le coussin carré et moelleux sur le canapé à côté d'elle, ses jointures virant au blanc. Elle combattit l'envie de disparaître dans le cuir fauve du canapé, un renfort de magie surgissant soudainement dans ses veines pour un possible combat de ça-passe-ou-ça-casse, alors que le jeune Lord Voldemort, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, perdit complètement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, » répéta Jedusor plus calmement maintenant, prenant une bouffée d'air comme s'il tirait physiquement ses émotions libérées de nouveau en lui. Hermione était choquée par la rapidité à laquelle la rage avait disparu de chaque trait de son visage, à part ses yeux gris orageux… des yeux qui avaient maintenant l'air d'aller à l'encontre d'une violente tempête alors qu'ils la fusillaient du regard. « C'est que, j'ai autant le droit que toi de savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans cette école. »

Le son de sa voix s'amplifia légèrement, et Hermione avait l'horrible impression qu'il luttait pour se contrôler. « Je veux dire, _merde_, Néfertari, je suis le putain de _Préfet en Chef_—»

Incapable de s'asseoir tranquillement et de subir son déluge verbal plus longtemps, elle lâcha l'oreiller sur le sofa et se leva avec véhémence, jetant en l'air toute précaution. _Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin contre moi, on va juste prier qu'il ne change pas ce comportement ce soir,_ pensa-t-elle, et riposta sans hésitation, « Eh bien, peut-être que je te l'aurais _dit_ si tu n'avais pas été constamment en train de me _fuir_ depuis qu'on avait fini le tableau de patrouilles des Préfets depuis plus d'un mois. »

« En train de te _fuir _? »

Jedusor renifla carrément d'incrédulité et tourna de nouveau le dos à Hermione, observant le foyer de la cheminée. « C'est ridicule, Néfertari, et tu le sais. Toi et moi on partage pratiquement toutes les autres classes d'ASPIC, les devoirs des Préfets en Chef, _et_ une Salle commune. Dis-moi juste comment je suis censé, comme tu l'as si bien placé, te _'fuir'_ ? »

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air dégoûté. _« S'il te plaît,_ Jedusor. Si on va se disputer, essayons au _moins_ d'être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être que _tu_ ne t'es pas vu toi-même énormément ces temps derniers—comme c'est mon cas—mais si je devais parier sur une supposition, je dirais que tu avais peur. »

Croisant ses bras de manière distante, Hermione mit tout son poids sur son pied arrière et regarda furieusement, d'abord avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait, le dos de la robe sombre de Jedusor, puis son visage lorsqu'il pivota sur lui-même.

« _Peur… »_ reprit-il avec mépris, se remettant à faire ses courtes allées et venues à travers la largeur de la Salle commune. Un vrai rire froid traversa ses lèvres, et l'absence glaciale d'humour de celui-ci envoya des frissons le long du dos d'Hermione. « _Peur_, Néfertari? De quoi ? De _toi ? »_

Les genoux d'Hermione commencèrent à trembler. Elle serra les dents, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, commandant à ses jambes de se tenir tranquille. _Je ne vais **pas** le laisser **m'effrayer !**_ Mentalement, la partie rationnelle de l'esprit d'Hermione criait MAUVAISE IDEE ! MAUVAISE IDEE ! mais sa bouche se lança bien avant. « Pas de _moi_. Tu as peur de ce que je peux _faire_. »

Jedusor stoppa sa marche incessante et l'observa, mais Hermione rassembla ses nerfs et fit un pas. Ce n'était pas grand chose, un petit pas… mais sa jambe semblait si lourde, la pression dans la salle si grande, c'était comme si elle marchait sur le bord d'une falaise plutôt que vers lui. « Tu as peur… que si je te touche… Je verrais quelque chose que personne ne doit voir. »

Quelque chose d'illisible vacilla dans les yeux de Jedusor, mais la rage était toujours présente dans ces étangs gris. Malgré son approche d'un pas, il ne céda pas du terrain et dit d'une voix rigide, moqueuse, « Néfertari, _vraiment._ Simplement parce que tu _prétends_ que tu es une _sorte_ de Voyante n'est pas une raison suffisante d'avoir _peur_ de toi… » Il pausa, maussade, son ton devenant sinistre, « Ou de _n'importe qui_ d'autre. »

Le côté rationnel d'Hermione repoussa momentanément son homologue irréfléchi mis en autopilote, et elle considéra ses options, en train de rapidement diminuer, pour sortir indemne de ce tête-à-tête. Elle fit un autre pas prudent en avant. « Si tu n'as pas peur, alors, Jedusor, alors pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas découvrir ? »

Jedusor appuya son dos contre le bord en pierre du foyer, restant en sûreté hors d'atteinte des flammes mourantes, et plaça adroitement son coude droit sur sa paume gauche, son menton reposant pensivement sur son poing droit. « Pourquoi es-tu si résolue à voir des parties de ma vie, Néfertari ? »

Hermione abaissa un regard glacial sur lui et répliqua d'un ton acerbe, « Pourquoi es-tu si résolu à tourner la mienne en dérision ? »

Les yeux gris orageux de Jedusor la fixèrent avec une intensité tellement ardente, qu'Hermione se sentit carrément mal. Soudainement, il dit, « Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Néfertari, t'en rends-tu compte ? Rien. Tu est venue d'on ne sait _où_ et tu as supposé _immédiatement_ que je suis un crétin, simplement parce que je n'aime pas maintenir les _incessants_ bavardages joyeux dont toi et tes amis semblez en raffoler.

« Et la raison pour laquelle ça me dérange, Néfertari, c'est que _tu_ n'es pas comme le reste d'entre eux. Tu _es_ futée. Même _moi_ je peux voir ça. _Tu_ as l'intelligence, la _capacité_ d'être _vraiment_ meilleure que ça, mais tu sembles avoir quelques sortes de _suppositions_ préconçues à propos de tout le monde ici, et ça, Néfertari, c'est comment _tu_ _te_ retiens. Tu ne _vois _pas et tu_ n'écoutes _pas. »

La mâchoire d'Hermione tomba, stupéfaite, alors que Jedusor continuait, « Toi, et tous tes amis, avez des oeillères, c'en est presque amusant. Je vois comment du Lac, Evans, et West sont à Serpentard. Au cas où tu n'_aurais_ pas remarqué, ils agissent comme si leurs connaissances englobaient _tout,_ de comment manœuvrer avec succès, dans l'obscurité totale rien que ça, à travers la Grande Pyramide en Egypte, jusqu'à avoir découvert les grands mystères de l'univers… exactement comme tu agis. »

Il pausa et pencha légèrement sa tête vers la droite. « Dis-moi, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous fait un effort pour apprendre sur _nous_, Néfertari ? As-tu _une seule fois_ essayé de faire un pas hors de ta joyeuse petite bulle et as-tu _vraiment_ essayé de découvrir pourquoi le reste du monde se déroule de cette manière ? »

« _Hé, »_ coupa Hermione, et sa surprise initiale au partage de Jedusor de son analyse évidemment bien élaborée se transforma en une rage bouillante, son côté rationnel étant de nouveau englouti par ses émotions violentes. L'amulette d'Eras semblait partager son énergie ardente, et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait donnait l'impression de brûler son cou.

Hermione décida que Tom Elvis Jedusor avait dominé cet argument assez longtemps.

« Je dois admettre, Jedusor, » continua-t-elle d'un ton acide, repoussant sa peur nerveuse dans un coin de son esprit, « Même si quelques unes de tes idées initiales ont peut-être été valables, laisse-moi faire _quelques_ corrections. Je vais commencer avec ma soi-disant 'joyeuse petite bulle.' Toi, Jedusor, _tu_ viens juste de me dire de ne pas faire de suppositions à propos des autres. Eh bien, ça, c'est une rue à double sens. »

Se répétant, _Il ne m'a pas encore blessée physiquement, il ne m'a pas encore blessée physiquement,_ Hermione avança carrément vers Jedusor. Son assurance furieuse provoqua même une étincelle de surprise dans les yeux de Jedusor, et elle s'approcha si près de la cheminée qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur rayonner à travers sa robe jusqu'à ses jambes.

« Ok, si tu veux jouer le jeu du 'As-tu _vraiment_ expérimenté la vie dure', alors, d'accord, jouons. Je commence. As-tu déjà vraiment _aimé_ quelqu'un, Jedusor ? » demanda Hermione, sa voix se refroidissant considérablement, ses yeux devenant momentanément distants avant de revenir à la vie pour se concentrer sur lui. « Et je veux dire, les avoir_ vraiment_ aimé ? »

Les traits de Jedusor s'assombrirent nettement, et la rage sourde qu'il ne tentait plus de masquer retourna dans son visage. « Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça peut te concerner. »

« Réponds juste à la fichue question, Jedusor ; c'est probablement la plus facile qu'on t'ait demandé depuis la première année, » répliqua Hermione de façon cinglante, appuyant brutalement son épaule gauche contre le bord opposé du foyer de pierre, son regard noisette résolu. Elle croisa ses bras, reflétant involontairement la position de Jedusor, ne se souciant plus désormais d'être au milieu d'une grande dispute avec un jeune mais toujours très compétant Lord Voldemort. « Tout ce que ça demande est un simple _oui_ ou _non_. »

Hermione jura que le regard ardent de Jedusor brûlait un trou dans sa tête, mais elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Pas maintenant.

Elle était allée trop loin pour faire demi-tour.

Jedusor sortit finalement d'une voix atone, « Non. »

« _Non ? »_ répéta Hermione, et elle courba un sourcil dans une presque-incrédulité. Quoique, très honnêtement, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? _'Oui' ?_ Le type allait, après tout, devenir l'un des plus maléfiques des seigneurs des ténèbres des cinq derniers siècles ; elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire des illusions en pensant qu'il avait beaucoup de sentimentalisme en lui.

_Pas 'allait devenir,'_ corrigea Hermione fermement, se rappelant brièvement de la mission,_ mais,_ '_serait devenu.'_

« Eh bien, laisse-moi te donner un petit cours intensif sur la manière dont fonctionne l'amour, Jedusor, » dit-elle durement, déformant de façon sarcastique les mots alors qu'ils sortaient de sa bouche. « Quand tu _perds_ quelqu'un que tu aimes _vraiment_ et _profondément_, la vie devient automatiquement _dix fois_ plus difficile, _automatiquement ;_ il n'y a pas de choix impliqué. Dix fois plus _tout_, parce que tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu la meilleure partie de ton être et tu ne pourras _jamais_, _jamais_ la reprendre. »

Hermione avança brusquement son mince visage vers celui de Tom Jedusor, ses yeux flamboyant. « Ne suppose plus _jamais_ que ma vie est une _joyeuse petite bulle_, Jedusor. »

Jedusor fixa, son expression neutre, les traits furieux mais déterminés d'Hermione. « Très bien, Néfertari, du moment qu'on est dans le sujet de 'as-tu déjà,' pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ça pour voir si ça te convient ? » dit-il doucement de la voix la plus basse, calme, la plus dangereusement furieuse qu'Hermione ne l'eut jamais encore entendu utiliser.

Se poussant rapidement du foyer, elle fit un pas en arrière, agrippant la clé récemment conçue dans son poing si fortement qu'elle traversa sa peau, l'intuition lui disant à quel moment il était mieux de craindre pour sa sécurité. Elle regarda bouche bée Jedusor alors que le Serpentard brun s'élança impitoyablement.

« As-tu déjà vraiment été _haïe_, Néfertari ? _As-tu ?_ As-tu été _reniée_ par ton propre fichu père ? As-tu déjà été _maudite_ par la femme qui se désigne comme ta mère avant que tu ne puisses à peine _lire ?_ Interviens maintenant, Néfertari, » continua Jedusor avec mépris, « parce que je serais absolument ra-_vi_ de l'entendre. »

Il n'était pas en colère, Hermione pouvait le dire, il était _livide_, mais elle ne pouvait que rester debout en silence un mètre plus loin, presque hébétée par le choc des mots que Tom Jedusor venait juste de dire.

_Vient-il juste de lui offrir volontairement des informations à propos de son 'Je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça peut te concerner' passé ?_

En sursaut, Jedusor, lui aussi, semblait réaliser ce qu'il avait fait, et arracha son regard orageux du visage d'Hermione pour la première fois en cinq minutes, se dégageant brusquement sans un mot de la cheminée, se frayant sauvagement son chemin devant elle vers sa chambre de Préfet en Chef.

Effleurant accidentellement l'épaule de la Préfète en Chef.

Et quand, tout de suite après le contact et le son de voix aériennes hurlant dans sa tête, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol dans un évanouissement complet, la clé supplémentaire tombant, inaperçue, de sa main relâchée, elle ne l'avait même pas fait intentionnellement.

**O°O°O**

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Aaaaaah mammamia c'est FINI ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Bon j'vais répondre aux reviews anonymes, vu que j'ai _découvert _qu'on peut répondre _directement aux reviews signées _! Roooo ça c'est digne d'un Q.I. d'huître, hein Mellyna ? Mdr !

**Aiedail :** J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail parce que j'ai pas envie de le réécrire ! lol ! Merci pour la review !

**Caro :** Hey ma 'tite Caro ! Même si tu rames niveau lecture ça me fait très plaisir mdr ! Allez, va retourner lire HP6 et danser sur Mario Mix mdr ! (Je pense qu'au moment où tu lira ça beaucoup d'eau aura coulé sous les ponts, dans allez quelques mois peut-être ? mdr !)

**Aléa :** Ah ben là niveau relation c'est PAS GAGNE lol ! Va falloir attendre… Et attendre… Mais moins si j'ai des gentilles reviews lol !

**Et un gros merci à Mellyna Yanou, Sophy Jackman et SunCet !**

**Mais où est passée Misha ? Une review pliiiiize elles me manquent trop !**

**Et Zillah666 une review plize ! Dois-je me mettre à genoux ?**

**Alors vous savez que dans quelques jours c'est CHRISTMAS ! Alors pour cadeau vous voulez peut-être le 15ème chap ? Avec au programme une petite réconciliation ? Ca ne va pas être facile, mais si vous me soutenez avec des reviews, ça peut se faire pour le 25, donc aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !**

**Je compte sur vous ! Et pis joyeuses fêtes !**

**Sarah**


	16. Des Masses de Questions Rhétoriques

**

* * *

**

**NdT :** Hem hem. Interdit de cracher, de griffer, et de rapporter à maman (citation : Butler, dans Artemis Fowl lol !) Alors, oui je sais, on n'est _pas du tout _le 25 Décembre, désolée… Mais j'ai été vraiment _débordée_, un truc monstrueux, si je devais tout dire ça prendrait des jours ! En plus demain je pars en Espagne pour une semaine, alors je me suis dépêchée de finir le chapitre… Encore une fois désolée, mais si vous saviez tout le boulot et les sorties que j'avais, vous comprendriez peut-être un peu mieux… Allez bonne lecture !

**Edit : Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de mises à jour pendant un moment si vous voulez en savoir plus rendez-vous** **à la fin de ma bio**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Des Masses et des Masses de Questions Rhétoriques**

Vendredi, 19 Novembre, 1944

7h51

Les trois premiers mots qui flottaient dans l'esprit d'Hermione étaient _doux, chaux,_ et _lumineux._

Le quatrième était _Jedusor._

Le souffle coupé, Hermione bondit, ses yeux noisette s'ouvrant brusquement, ne sachant pas à _quoi_ s'attendre lorsqu'ils le firent.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement _pas_ à se trouver allongée sur son propre lit démesuré, dans sa propre chambre, les rayons abondants de lumière traversant ses fenêtres, preuve que le matin était arrivé à son insu. Hermione regarda machinalement le réveil sur sa table de chevet. 7h52.

Si elle courrait, elle pourrait arriver tout _juste_ à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_Ouais, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, mon propre système de Défense contre les Forces du Mal,_ pensa-t-elle narquoisement, rejetant la couverture bleue et bronze et baissant les yeux, en se souvenant relativement calmement, vers ses vêtements d'hier, toujours mis, mais froissés.

C'était suffisant, cependant, pour renvoyer les évènements de la nuit dernière jaillir dans sa mémoire. S'était-elle _vraiment_ évanouie ? Avait-elle vraiment eu une _énorme_ dispute avec Tom Jedusor et n'en était _pas_ morte… ou du moins blessée gravement ? Tom Jedusor l'avait-il vraiment ramenée dans sa chambre et ne l'avait pas laissée allongée, étalée, au milieu de la Salle commune des Préfets en Chef comme elle _savait_ qu'elle l'aurait laissé _lui _?

Est-ce que sa vie avait même un _petit_ peu de sens en ce moment ?

Hermione s'arrêta devant son set bureau-miroir en acajou, sa blouse bleu pervenche à moitié enlevée.

Lui avait-il vraiment dit _tout_ ce qu'il avait dit ?

Avait-_elle ?_

Hermione haussa les épaules, trop pressée pour réfléchir aux mystères de la nuit d'avant, et finit de se débarrasser de son t-shirt, arrachant précipitamment sa jupe d'écolière et la blouse du tiroir du dessus et s'y glissant. Balayant négligemment ses cheveux en un chignon inélégant, elle tenta rapidement de fermer le tiroir. Après cinq poussées et pas de résultats, elle y écrasa impatiemment sa hanche, le fermant avec un BOUM !

_Je peux encore y arriver, je peux encore y arriver…_

Hermione vola pratiquement à travers la chambre spacieuse de Préfète en Chef et souleva la bandoulière de son sac, sur le point de mettre son sac sur son épaule et se précipiter sur la porte.

Jusqu'à qu'elle vît un morceau de parchemin jauni qui n'avait certainement pas été là auparavant.

Il était coincé n'importe comment entre les plis de son sac. Le papier en lui-même était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse le remarquer, après tout, mais assez petit pour qu'il ne puisse pas être particulièrement voyant… _et_ il arborait la couleur de parchemin légèrement antique que Tom Jedusor préférait. Hermione fixa avec méfiance le bout de parchemin comme s'il lui avait poussé soudainement des yeux et une bouche, se demandant ce qu'il, au nom de Merlin, faisait là.

Les secondes passèrent.

Ce fut alors que la réalité de la situation vint à l'esprit d'Hermione. _Doux Merlin, il a été **dans** ma **chambre.** Pendant que j'avais **perdu connaissance !**_

_Oh, allons, Hermione, ne sois pas une poule mouillée._

Prudemment, craignant à moitié qu'il s'avérât être ensorcelé, ou pire, Hermione tira le parchemin hors de son sac et le retourna, révélant une unique ligne, solitaire, d'une écriture extrêmement propre et maintenant reconnaissable.

_Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu la nuit dernière, Néfertari._

Pendant un moment, le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre, et elle fixa la note avec confusion, son front se plissant, plongée dans ses pensées. Qu'_avait-_elle vu la nuit dernière ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas dire à Tom Jedusor ce qu'elle avait vu alors qu'_elle_ ne le savait pas elle-même ?

Venant de nulle part, une vague de vertiges déferla sur Hermione. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et trébucha, sa main jaillit aveuglément, agrippant son bureau. Comme un tsunami, les mots _Anima Adflictatio_ claquèrent dans sa tête, la force derrière la simple pensée si puissante, elle faillit tomber à la renverse pour la seconde fois en moins de douze heures.

Haletant, Hermione s'affala, ses coudes en équilibre sur ses genoux, ses yeux noisette se reconcentrant lentement sur la note dans sa main. Pendant un moment, elle fit courir suspicieusement ses mains sur ce papier jaune familier, commençant à envisager la possibilité que Jedusor avait _vraiment _ensorcelé la note…

Mais, au plus profond de son esprit, Hermione réalisa que ce matin n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ces deux mots. Elle frissonna involontairement.

Ces deux mots avaient été la dernière chose résonant dans tout son corps avant qu'elle n'eût perdu toute sa mémoire et sa connaissance la nuit dernière.

Hermione s'effondra lentement de sa position toujours penchée et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, reposant sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains. Elle n'avait jamais, _jamais_ eu de migraines. Ou de maux de tête, quelque soit la façon dont les gens préféraient les appeler.

Avait-elle vraiment eu une vraie vision la nuit dernière? Sinon comment aurait-elle _pu_ sortir quelque chose comme _Anima Adflictatio _? Malgré sa vaste connaissance acquise en ayant passé en revue des centaines de livres durant toute sa vie, Hermione pouvait honnêtement dire qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette formule. Etait-ce un sort ? Un charme ? Un maléfice de magie noire ? Etait-ce même une formule, ou était-ce le résultat de quelconques mots enchaînés ensemble ?

_Elle ne savait pas. _

La situation lui parut soudain comme hilarante, et elle faillit rire. Elle, Hermione Granger, l'athée suprême de la Divination, avoir sa propre vision ?

Hermione bondit sur ses pieds exactement au moment où l'horloge sonnait 8h00, un rappel grossier qu'elle allait être horriblement en retard. _Encore._ Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'à ce point dans sa vie, elle recevrait de bon cœur une _retenue_ avant qu'elle ne pût faire tout _sauf_ arriver tôt ou à l'heure. Même en ce moment, elle ne faisait pas _exprès_ d'être en retard ; il semblait _toujours _y avoir des circonstances atténuantes sur lesquelles elle n'avait _pas_ de contrôle, mais qui étaient, bien sûr, trop compliquées pour prendre le temps d'expliquer à qui veut l'entendre…

Elle avait l'impression que Jedusor ne la laisserait _jamais_ l'oublier.

Hermione ouvrit sa porte à la volée et jeta des coups d'œil autour du panneau en bois, faisant un examen rapide et prudent de la Salle commune pour s'assurer que Tom Jedusor fût bien hors de portée. Comme c'était le cas, la Salle commune était complètement déserte.

_Oh, **bien,** au moins Jedusor est arrivé dans **sa** classe à l'heure,_ pensa sarcastiquement Hermione, dévalant son escalier et courant en passant devant les cendres fumantes de la cheminée, la lumière du soleil traversant les fenêtres en arc, en volant presque devant le chevalier du Catogan et le portrait dans le couloir…

Et, à la dernière minute, dérapant pour s'arrêter en haut de l'escalier à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Brusquement, une curiosité dévorante submergea ses sens. La nuit dernière, Tom Jedusor l'avait touché par inadvertance, catalysant—peut-être—une vision. _Anima Adflictatio_ était magiquement apparu dans sa tête ce matin. _Hermione ! A quoi es-tu en train de **penser ?** Quelque chose se prépare, et tu dois trouver de quoi il s'agit !_

Sa main s'attarda pour un court moment sur la balustrade en noyer lisse et vernis. Là et à ce moment précis, Hermione décida que la vie était tellement plus profonde que son prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour lequel elle était déjà en retard de cinq minutes.

Au lieu, Hermione pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea droit vers la bibliothèque.

**18h02**

« Alors, as-tu préparé la Salle sur Demande ? » demanda joyeusement Ginny à Hermione, allongée sur le dessus de lit Serdaigle d'Hermione, ses cheveux roux étalés comme un halo diabolique autour de sa tête. Elle tendit un doigt et retraça d'un air absent les étoiles qu'Hermione avait récemment enchanté pour apparaître sur son plafond alors qu'elles devenaient proportionnellement plus visibles à chaque moment de la lumière disparaissante du soleil.

« _Hmm-hmm. _L'ai fini après la Botanique. »

Ginny bailla et ferma ses yeux, et Hermione attira son attention sur l'affaire extrêmement importante entre ses mains. Son détour à la bibliothèque s'était révélé être une totale déception. Ayant recherché minutieusement dans ce qu'elle connaissait de la librairie de long en large, la seule littérature qu'elle avait trouvé sur _Anima_ _Adflictatio_ le décrivait simplement comme '…une malédiction de magie noire extrêmement ancienne et avancée qui est très peu connue.'

Hermione avait presque pleuré quand elle réalisa que sa fidèle Bibliothèque de Poudlard n'allait pas l'aider.

Elle commença à aller au travers de quelques unes des étagères de la Bibliothèque Ancestrale de Dumbledore, dont la moitié était installée le long des murs de sa chambre, l'autre moitié était réduite et emballée dans sa valise à cause du manque de place. Ses yeux se déplaçaient posément le long des rangées de volumes anciens s'alignant sur les étagères, et elle retirait des livres au hasard dont elle pensait être utiles pour identifier le sort de l'Anima alors qu'elle passait devant.

Les Malédictions des Forces du Mal.

Hermione avait du mal à imaginer Dumbledore retirant quelques uns de ces livres pour les lire avant d'aller dormir, mais elle posa malgré tout le livre sur une petite table à café à sa droite, reconnaissante qu'il semblait collectionner toutes sortes de livres antiques en dépit du côté Blanc ou Noir de leurs sujets, pour ainsi dire.

_Un de moins, mais cent de plus à voir._

Remarquant un exemplaire de Sorts et Magie Noire à Travers les Ages tout au fond et partiellement caché sur la deuxième plus haute étagère, Hermione retira le livre ancien et presque craqué devant lui intitulé L'Histoire la plus Approfondie et Complète des Fondateurs de L'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Avec précaution, elle posa le vieux manuscrit en cuir au-dessus de son premier livre, en voyant un nuage de poussière émerger de ses pages alors qu'elle le fit, et elle revint sur la pointe des pieds, étirant d'un air déterminé sa main vers Sorts et Magie Noire—

_TOC TOC_

Hermione pausa à mi-chemin et tourna sa tête vers Ginny. « Tu entends ? »

Ginny ouvrit un œil noisette. « Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, continue à… » Elle leva un sourcil à Hermione. La brunette avait pratiquement enfoncé un pied dans l'étagère du bas, et cela donnait l'impression qu'elle se préparait à escalader la bibliothèque intimidante. « …continue à faire ce que tu fais. »

Ginny sortit du lit, en style de commando. Elle était à mi-chemin vers la porte lorsque les coups revinrent, plus forts. « Ouais, ouais, retiens tes Scroutts à pétard—»

Les doigts d'Hermione venaient juste de triomphalement effleurer le dos de Sorts et Magie Noire quand elle entendit la porte faire un déclic, et la voix de Ginny s'arrêta brusquement. Finalement, Ginny dit d'un ton acide, « Oh. C'est _toi._ »

Seul un nombre limité de personnes justifiait l'usage de Ginny d'un ton si acide. Et à moins que Calugala Malefoy fût à la porte, Hermione savait exactement qui _'tu'_ était. Promptement, elle lâcha le livre et s'éloigna d'un air détaché de la bibliothèque, dépoussiéra légèrement ses mains sur sa robe, et enroula nonchalamment autour de son doigt une mèche de cheveux bruns bouclés qui était tombée de son chignon. Regardant à travers la porte, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était vaguement surprise de voir l'éternelle forme haute du Préfet en Chef, mince mais relaxée, appuyant une épaule sur le cadre de sa porte.

_Hmmm, peut-être parce que vous étiez sur le point de vous tuer l'un l'autre la nuit dernière ?_ Son esprit répondit sarcastiquement. En regardant Jedusor avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance, Hermione dit glacialement, « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voulais ? »

« Pas besoin de devenir _bagarreuse,_ Néfertari, » riposta Jedusor d'un ton neutre, se poussant du cadre de la porte et faisant calmement les cent pas dans sa chambre, en saluant à peine Ginny avec ses yeux alors qu'il passait devant. Ginny, de son côté, leva les yeux au ciel et continua de tenir la porte ouverte. _Probablement pour encourager une sortie rapide. Reste, Gin. _

Les muscles d'Hermione se contractèrent instinctivement alors qu'il se promenait lentement—_tranquillement,_ semblait-il—sur son sol boisé, regarda les photos sur la commode… _Calme-toi ! Il a déjà été ici avant, souviens-toi, et il n'avait rien pris ! Tu as **vérifié !**_

Hermione remarqua, pour la première fois, le tas de papiers coincé sous son bras droit alors qu'il continua, « Rickter »— l'actuel professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal—« voulait que je te donne ceci, compte tenu du fait que l'on partage une Salle commune. » Jedusor tira les parchemins et les posa sur son dessus de lit. « Si tu n'avais pas fait _l'école buissonnière_ ce matin, tu aurais découvert qu'on a été assignés à un projet de groupe, Néfertari. »

L'estomac d'Hermione tangua comme si elle venait juste de mettre le pied dans un minuscule canot de sauvetage au milieu d'un océan rocheux, déchaîné et houleux. Avec un sentiment de noyade, elle avait un mauvais, mauvais pressentiment sur où cela allait en venir, mais elle se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, croisant ses bras calmement et essayant de se mettre au niveau de son regard gris acier. « Pas besoin de deviner le groupe avec lequel _je_ suis. »

Jedusor cligna à peine les yeux en réponse, mais au moment où il parla, sa voix était d'un niveau plus bas dans son 'détecteur de gestion de sa colère'. « Oh, je peux t'assurer, Néfertari, Calugala Malefoy et moi avions eu autant de plaisir à l'idée de travailler avec toi que ce que tu auras sans aucun doute en travaillant avec nous. » Il sourit en coin. « Pense simplement à l'_amusement_ qu'on aura ensemble. »

« Il n'y aura pas d'amusement, » répliqua rapidement Hermione, l'étouffement de Ginny et ses bruits de fond de vomissements n'arrangeant rien au monde.

Jedusor haussa les épaules dans son désaccord indifférent. Hermione suivit son regard alors qu'il voyagea de nouveau autour de sa chambre, mais son dos se raidit, son cœur commençant à battre rapidement, quand il en vint à atterrir sur les deux livres sur sa table à café.

« Tu as un exemplaire de L'Histoire la plus Approfondie et Complète des Fondateurs de L'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ? » demanda brusquement Jedusor, son ton complètement transformé en un léger ton de respect. « Seuls deux de ces livres ont été jamais _faits,_ Néfertari, et notre chère Bibliothèque ne comporte pas l'autre copie. »

Hermione libéra un petit _pfoooouuu_ de soulagement, priant que son visage n'avait pas viré au rouge par la montée de sang. Elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas qu'il s'intéressât à L'Histoire la plus Approfondie et Complète ; elle s'était beaucoup plus inquiétée qu'il vît le livre juste en dessous—Les Malédictions des Forces du Mal.

Ouais, elle pouvait juste imaginer où la conversation irait:

– Néfertari, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu t'intéressais aux _Forces du Mal !_

– Oh, je ne savais pas que je _devais _le dire Tom, tu ne m'as pas paru comme le genre de garçon qui s'impliquerait dans ce genre de chose !

« Ouais, » dit Hermione de façon désinvolte, « le truc a été dans la famille pour des siècles. »

Tom Jedusor lui jeta un bref regard avant de tendre la main vers le livre. « Alors je suppose que ça ne te dérangerait pas si j'y jette un tout petit coup d'oeil—»

« _Non ! »_ s'exclama Hermione, bondissant vers l'avant et posant une main protectrice sur les vieilles pages du livre, en s'agenouillant pratiquement sur la table à café elle-même en chemin. « Je veux dire, désolée, j'ai… besoin de ça. »

_Doux, Hermione, doux._

Jedusor retira rapidement sa main, son regard gris perçant le sien. « Relaxe, Néfertari, je n'allais pas le brûler. »

_Tu as intérêt à croire que tu ne l'étais pas. Intéressé par un petit retour aux sources dans l'arbre généalogique, M. L'Héritier de Serpentard ? _

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda franchement Hermione. Elle arracha son regard du sien et tourna sa tête vers Ginny, toujours à la porte. « On était quelque peu en train de discuter de quelque chose d'important avant que tu n'arrives. »

Jedusor ne bougea pas. « N'avions-nous pas un petit accord à propos de réunions entre amis dans les dortoirs des Préfets en Chef ? »

« La Salle commune des Préfets, _pas_ les dortoirs des Préfets, » riposta-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Jedusor pencha sa tête brune vers elle pensivement. Apparemment, pensa Hermione de façon acerbe, il n'était pas prêt à partir. « Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais du genre à sécher les cours, Néfertari. »

Involontairement, presque arbitrairement, l'Amulette d'Eras libéra une chaleur brûlante. Retenant à grand-peine une bouffée d'air, Hermione tira brusquement sa main à mi-chemin vers son cou, mais elle se contrôla à la dernière seconde. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va **pas** avec ce truc ?_ « Oh, je suis pleine de surprises. »

Jedusor l'examina pour un moment plus long, son regard orageux bougeant de sa main, vers son cou, et de nouveau sur sa main. Finalement, il hocha la tête en accord et se tourna brutalement, sa robe noire balayant derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa porte. « De rien, Néfertari. »

_Hmm, merci ?_ Hermione regarda le Serpentard brun sortir vivement de sa chambre à grandes enjambées, et il lui vint brusquement, de façon imprévisible à l'esprit… eh bien, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. « Hé, Jedusor ! » cria-t-elle à son dos en train de se retirer. Jedusor s'arrêta à un pas hors de sa porte. Plus exactement, il se figea simplement, ne se donnant même pas la peine de tourner la tête.

Toutefois, cependant, Hermione pouvait dire qu'il écoutait. Hermione avait trop de lutte intérieure pour empêcher l'horreur de se montrer sur son visage dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, les entendant s'adoucir à l'encontre de ses désirs. « A propos d'hier soir… Merci. »

Ginny bougea sa tête d'un air incrédule alternativement d'Hermione jusqu'à Jedusor. Jedusor, cependant, tourna simplement sa tête vers elle légèrement, hocha la tête d'un air stoïque, l'expression sur le côté visible de son visage toujours aussi neutre pour Hermione, et disparut dans les escaliers.

Ginny le regarda momentanément partir et _claqua _la porte, s'adossant à elle. « Tu as _remercié_ Lord monstre _Voldemort_ pour avoir le plus probablement causé ton _évanouissement_ la nuit dernière ? »

Hermione laissa sortir une bouffée d'air irritée et poussa l'Histoire la plus Approfondie en cause de nouveau dans l'étagère. « Ginny, je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ je me suis évanouie la nuit dernière, et il m'a ramenée _dans ma chambre_ après avoir eu la plus _violente_ joute verbale que tu ne puisses _jamais_ imaginer. J'ai examiné ma chambre _et_ jeté un sort de vérification sur moi-même après que je sois allée à la Bibliothèque. Il ne m'avait rien pris _ou_ fait quelque chose pendant que j'étais inconsciente, Gin. Pourtant regarde, rien que ça, c'était une offre de paix indirecte, et je voulais qu'il sache qu'il avait fait le bon choix. »

Hermione bondit sur son lit, dégageant plus de mèches isolées chocolat noir de son visage. Ginny lança ses mains en l'air d'un air résigné et s'approcha, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son amie. « Serais-je un peu bizarre si je disais que je trouve ça un poil dur à croire ? »

« Non, je pense déjà que je suis un peu bizarre pour laisser échapper ça si facilement. » Hermione pausa, puis sourit légèrement. « Ce sera probablement sa seule bonne action de l'année. »

Ginny ria. « Probablement. Je serai si contente quand tout ça sera terminé, cependant, » murmura sombrement la rouquine. Elle fixa l'extérieur de la fenêtre ouest et le crépuscule. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la Soirée Dansante du Vendredi Soir ? Je veux dire, maintenant que Jedusor la _connaît _déjà de par les Préfets… »

Hermione grimaça légèrement alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle devrait encore une fois au moins être à moitié vêtue pour la fête de ce soir. « Je pense franchement que le reste de l'école nous tuerait si nous l'annulions, Ginny. »

**O°O°O**

* * *

**NdT :** Vu que je pars demain et qu'il est tard, je vous dispense de mon speach ;-) 

**RaR :**

**Misha : **Eh ben te voilà ! Ca fait extrêmement plaisir de te revoir ! Comme j'ai dit avant j'ai eu un boulot monstre, effrayant… J'ai fait de mon mieux, je suis désolée de pas l'avoir mis plus tôt, ce chap… Mais par contre je t'ai toujours pas dans mes contacts, donc je sais pas ce qui se passe… Allez en espérant d'avoir une autre jolie petite review gros sourire !

**Mumu :** C'est très gentil mumu ! Ca m'éclate ton pseudo, ça me fait penser à notre loup-garou national lol ! Donc pareil que pour Misha, désolée mumu si j'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, mais j'ai pas pu mumuser beaucoup ces temps-ci, mais je pense que je vais mumuser en Espagne, je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard, mais si tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, alors va faire mumuse ailleurs mdr !

**Sandy Gory :** Je sais pas si tu as reçu mon mail mais en tout cas tu vois que ça prend pas mal de temps de traduire et j'ai 13 ans ;-) Allez merci et bisous !

**Setsuko : **C'est vrai que c'est une histoire absolument géniale, une des meilleures à mon goût ! Eh oui je me suis un peu bougée mais c'était très, très dur… Je vais essayer de rattraper tout ça ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ça fait très zizir !

J'ai besoin de beaucoup de soutien ces temps-ci donc n'hésitez pas ! Réveillez-moi ! Parce que franchement je suis débordée, alors si je suis toute seule, ça va pas être top… Allez gros bisous à tous, et laissez une trace de votre visite, ça fait venir la suite plus vite !

Sarah


	17. L'Art de Passer du Bon Temps

**NdT :**

Il est là !

Il est arrivé !

Mais quoi ?

LE CHAPITRE 16 !

°Applaudissements°……… °Lancer de tomates°

Naaaan ! Je suis désoléééeee pour ce retard impardonnable ! Mais je tiens quand même mes promesses, j'ai updaté avant la rentrée ! °regard noir° et ceux qui sont pas contents ils vont avoir affaire à moi !

Mais y'a des gens avec qui je suis très contente :-) :

Je remercie **Sandy Gory **de revenir ET de laisser encore une review même toute simple !

Je remercie **V** (ouaaah j'adore le pseudo mdr !), **ayame **et** Alice.C, ** pour leurs très gentilles reviews !

**Misha**, merci de rerevenir ça fait plaisir, et pour msn (LOL) tu sais quoi ? Laisse _ton_ adresse et je te rentrerai mdr !

**Lod,** désolée si je me suis bougée trèèèès en retard ! Et mirki beaucoup pour les encouragements °petite larme à l'œil°

**Mumu !** la chère mumu mdr ! Eh oui elle vient d'être (enfin) mise à jour ma trad ! Tu veux que la relation soit moins agressive ? Ahaaaa ça viendra peut-être, peut-être même un chouia dans ce chap :-), mais bon c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, à se chamailler comme des gros gamins mdr !

Baaah arrête **Roselani **tu vas me faire rougir ! C'est cro gentil ce que tu dis ! Mirki !

**Diana** roooéé je l'ai PAS abandonnée ! nan ! °va bouder° °mais revient parce qu'elle a du pain sur la planche° bé sinon là voila la suite, et contente de savoir que je ne suis largement pas la seule à penser que le scénario est fantastique ;-)

Et **MiamYam**, honneur à toi qui a laissé **deux** reviews mdr ! Remarque tu as de la chance puisque tu n'as pas trop attendu pour voir la suite ;-) et nooon Drago ne sort pas avec Hermione, Drago est juste l'éternel _dragueur_, et puisqu'il s'entend maintenant bien avec Hermy et qu'elle est devenue plus que potable, eh bien y'a des taquineries dans l'air °sourire carnassier° Tu as lu jusqu'à 3h09 ? Bon sang y'a pas que moi qui puisse rester accrochée aussi longtemps mdr ! Et non tu n'as pas dû attendre jusqu'à la rentrée °gros sourire°

Mais franchement je vous conseille de la mettre en « Story Alert » cette trad si vous voulez la suivre, comme l'ont fait **Alpo, Marianne Riddle, Mellyna Yanou, Roselani **(ah oui tiens merci lol !)**, SunCet, Valalyeste, Zillah666,** et** sunny'z **!

Et merci à ceux qui ont mis ma trad en favoris : **Cassandra57**, **Gaellemoon, Mellyna Yanou, **et **Roselani** (remirki :-))

Allez bon appétit, la fic est juste en dessous :-D

**O°O°O Chapitre 16 : L'Art de Passer du Bon Temps O°O°O**

Vendredi, 19 Novembre, 1944

20h14

« La Salle sur Demande était comble. Etant donné que la saison de Quidditch avait semblé se calmer pour quelques jours, la piste de danse de la Salle sur Demande était l'endroit où il fallait être ce vendredi soir. Pratiquement chaque personne en charge avait dérobé de la nourriture du dîner de ce soir, et Drago, Harry, et Ron avaient fait une excursion clandestine dans le passage secret vers Pré-au-Lard plus tôt dans la soirée, en rapportant des caisses de Bièraubeurre et des bonbons de toutes les sortes imaginables.

« Hermione ! _J'adore_ la tenue ! »

Hermione tourna la tête, ses cheveux bouclés ramenés en une demie queue de cheval le long de son dos, quelques mèches châtain flottant encore autour de son visage maquillé, et ses yeux noisette cherchèrent à travers la faible lumière et les spots blancs occasionnels la source du compliment. Elle sentit une main effleurer son épaule, et elle aperçut finalement Columbia Salvi alors qu'elle passa devant Hermione et Drago sur la piste de danse, le bras de Drago entourant fermement la taille d'Hermione.

« Je pense que mon cavalier conviendra que tu as également l'air sensationnelle, » Hermione cria en réponse avec un demi-sourire.

Columbia fit à Drago un sourire aguicheur, ce qui entraîna un clin d'oeil de Drago à la jolie Serpentarde brune. Dès que Colombia eût disparu dans la foule d'élèves, Drago se pencha et posa un baiser sur la tête bouclée d'Hermione, hurlant dans son oreille, « Je _t'aime_, Nef, est-ce que tu réalises que… »

« _Ouais, ouais—_»

« Hey, vous deux ! Par ici ! » Lavande et Ron se poussèrent un chemin à travers la foule, en lévitant de manière précaire six bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, Lavande arborant une robe de la couleur de son prénom.

« Salut, vous avez déjà vu Harry et Ginny ? » salua Hermione, prenant immédiatement une bouteille de leurs mains et faisant sauter le bouchon. Bougeant avec le rythme énergétique des morceaux big band au volume maximum sur le sol boisé et verni de la Salle sur Demande, elle prit une gorgée de la boisson fraîche, sentant une vague gazeuse de pure délice descendre dans sa gorge.

Dans la chaleur grossissante de la salle pleine à ras bord, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir cédé et vêtu la robe, classique, noire, sans manches et en taffetas que Ginny lui avait vivement conseillé. La robe à fines bretelles moulait sa fine silhouette, jusqu'au ruban mince d'un rose vif et le noeud placé de façon de façon guillerette sur le côté de sa taille, où le tissu sombre s'élargissait légèrement, finissant quelques centimètres sous ses genoux, le même voile rose s'évasant sur un centimètre au bas de la robe.

Ginny avait insisté, qu'en plus d'être joliment tiré de la mode des années 40, le rose était superbement assorti à l'Amulette d'Eras, qui pendait maintenant ouvertement autour du cou dénudé d'Hermione.

« Hmmm, » Ron se redressa sur toute sa considérable hauteur et regarda autour de lui. « Je crois qu'ils sont en train de fermer les portes, mais ils devraient être de retour bientôt. »

« Très bien. » Hermione soupira, regardant alors que divers couples, quelques uns plus doués que d'autres, dansèrent le swing sur la piste de danse. « Appelez-moi une rabat-joie, mais on a vraiment besoin de parler du futur de cette soirée, maintenant que nous _savons_ que Jedusor en a entendu parler. Par _moi. »_

« Rabat-joie, » accusa docilement Lavande, sautillant d'un pied à l'autre, finissant sa Bièraubeurre alors que le swing ralentissait et finissait par s'affaiblir. Elle plaça une main sur le cœur de manière dramatique. « Oh doux _Merlin,_ j'ai vraiment _arrêté_ de me faire du souci pour Yeux de Serpent pour _deux_ petites heures contre une année scolaire _entière_, et au lieu j'ai passé _égoïstement_ le temps à m'amuser. Je viens juste de condamner toutes les générations futures à un sort terrible. »

« _Lav, »_ commença Hermione avec un ton d'avertissement, mais l'arrivée de Harry et de Ginny marqua un changement dans la conversation, Harry suivant Ginny comme s'ils venaient juste de s'embrouiller.

Avec un soupir indigné, Ginny s'effondra sur une chaise, sa robe verte en taffetas, assez ressemblante à celle d'Hermione, se gonflant comme des branches d'arbres. En ignorant son petit copain, Ginny se tourna ostensiblement vers Hermione et Lavande et demanda, « Vous pensez que si je reste assise ici avec un air triste, quelqu'un m'invitera à danser ? »

Harry partagea un sourire complice avec Hermione, puis fit un pas en arrière et fit semblant d'examiner sérieusement sa petite amie aux yeux de biche, les coins de ses lèvres tirés à ce moment en une moue misérable pour amuser la galerie. « Honnêtement, Gin, je pense que si tu tombais par terre en faisant semblant de t'étouffer, tu obtiendrais un meilleur résultat. »

"Ouais, tous les garçons sauteraient sur l'occasion pour te faire du bouche-à-bouche, » dit Lavande d'une petite voix. Le visage de marbre de Ginny se décomposa et elle rit, en poussant Lavande malicieusement et en lançant à Harry un regard plein de mépris.

Hermione retint un sourire, prenant une dernière gorgée de sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre et la reposant sur la table. Soudain, sa tête se releva brusquement, sentant automatiquement une poussée d'adrénaline surgir à travers ses veines alors qu'un rythme, très familier et hypnotisant, retentit doucement autour de la salle.

Inconsciemment, Hermione sentit le souffle de Drago se poser doucement sur son cou, le sentit pencher sa tête et déposer son menton sur son épaule dénudée. Ses pieds commencèrent à picoter irrésistiblement alors que la musique gagnait en intensité, et elle pouvait juste imaginer cet odieux sourire en coin s'étirer sur son visage odieusement beau alors qu'il ronronnait, « Tu penses être d'attaque pour un petit tango, Néfertari? »

Hermione pencha sa tête vers la droite, ses yeux noisette se déplaçant de côté pour croiser les yeux bleu clair de Drago, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Sans rien dire, elle leva sa main droite, et Drago étira son bras au-dessus de son épaule, la prenant fermement dans la sienne, la faisant se retourner pour lui faire face. Se faufilant en arrière vers la piste de danse, il s'engagea tranquillement à travers les couples en train de danser jusqu'à ce qu'il trouvât un champ relativement libre.

Bien entendu, le fait que les autres élèves s'étaient séparés telle la mer Rouge pour laisser Hermione et Drago passer avait _certainement_ aidé. Ils avaient appris, par expérience, que la Serdaigle et le Serpentard avaient besoin d'espace, et ils étaient plus que consentants pour leur en laisser, étant donnés les résultats.

Le sentant s'arrêter, Hermione se pencha complètement en avant, son dos élégamment droit, et entoura le cou de Drago d'un bras bronzé, se plaçant du plus près du blond qu'elle le pût, sentant l'Amulette brûler contre son cou, la puissance de la danse battre du sol à son petit talon aiguille noir jusqu'à sa jambe de support alors qu'elle levait sa fine jambe gauche gracieusement et la positionna à côté de Drago.

Pausant momentanément dans le calme avant la tempête, front à front et nez à nez, son estomac se soulevant dans une anticipation grésillante, les cils longs et sombres d'Hermione effleurèrent sa joue alors qu'elle murmurait à son oreille d'une voix enrouée, « Essaye de tenir, Drago chéri. »

Ils firent un demi-sourire.

**20h30**

« Hermione, Drago et toi avez été _fantastiques !_ Super fête ! »

« Doux Merlin, vous avez vu Drago du Lac danser le tango comme s'il était prêt à lui faire l'amour passionnément et directement sur la piste de danse ? »—murmures d'approbation—« Doux _Merlin_, c'est une créature splendide. Je _tuerais_ pour être Hermione Néfertari pour une heure—»

« —pour une Préfète en Chef, elle se débrouille vraiment _bien. _Tu as vu le dernier pas ? Je me suis presque _évanouie,_ je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça était humainement _possible—_»

Hermione grogna et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, souhaitant pour la première et probablement seule fois de sa vie que Crabbe et Goyle Juniors fussent dans les parages pour être engagés comme videurs. Alors qu'elle passait devant une table vide, elle attrapa une assiette en carton et commença à s'éventer rapidement, mais après cinq secondes de changement faible ou nul dans la chaleur grossissante, Hermione la rejeta sur la table suivante et continua son chemin sur les côtés de la piste de danse.

La fine bretelle droite de sa petite robe noire avait depuis longtemps glissé de son épaule, et elle la réajusta impatiemment en sautant disgracieusement sur ses talons aiguilles, maudissant les dieux qui ne l'avaient pas dotée de la taille de Hagrid. En continuant de sautiller, essayant d'apercevoir le bout de la tête de Drago, celui de Ron ou celui d'Harry dans l'éclairage aléatoire de la salle de danse, Hermione découvrit que plusieurs Dragos, Rons, et Harrys se frayaient un chemin dans la foule.

« Merde, » murmura-t-elle, redescendant précautionneusement sur le sol. Abandonnant l'idée de voler et commençant à réfléchir à _Accio_-er un des garçons, elle recula pour une nouvelle approche—et faillit écraser une personne derrière elle. _AHHHH ! D'où viennent tous ces gens ?_

« Désolée, » dit automatiquement Hermione, se tournant pour s'excuser. « Merlin, c'est _incroyablement_ bondé ic—_Jedusor ? »_

Les lèvres de Tom Jedusor s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin. « Il n'y a pas de quoi être choquée, Néfertari. Souviens-toi, c'est mon école, aussi. »

Toute pensée de retrouver Ron, Harry, ou Drago disparut de la tête d'Hermione, et elle ne pouvait que regarder bouche bée le Préfet en Chef, toujours vêtu de son Oxford blanc d'uniforme et de son pantalon noir de toujours, se tenant dans un des coins les moins peuplés de la Salle de Danse de la Salle sur Demande.

De _sa_ Salle de Danse.

« Comment…comment es-tu rentré _ici_ ? »

Suivant d'un air amusé le cours de ses pensées, Jedusor fouilla dans sa poche et agita de façon moqueuse un petite clé dorée juste devant ses yeux, son regarde apathique se déplaçant de son visage à son gros rubis inestimable autour de son cou. « Laissé tomber quelque chose, Néfertari ? »

Doux Merlin, sa clé _s'était_ dédoublée pendant leur dispute le soir d'avant, non ?

Hermione se sentait complètement idiote pour avoir oublié cela, de ne pas avoir cherché la clé où elle l'avait laissée tomber la nuit dernière, c'est-à-dire près de la cheminée. Elle leva ses yeux noisette au ciel, balayant quelques boucles sombres et lisses de son épaule, remarquant avec consternation que sa fichue bretelle avait glissé de son épaule. Irritée, elle commença à réfléchir à une réplique magnifique…

Et s'arrêta.

Hermione ne savait pas, ne savait absolument _pas _pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

Avec les airs symphoniques et calmants d'une valse flottant en arrière-plan, Hermione Granger Néfertari sourit du sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle eût fait à Tom Jedusor. « Eh bien, étant donné que tu ais enfin décidé de venir, je souhaite honnêtement que tu passes un bon moment. »

L'expression hautaine de supériorité s'évanouit légèrement du visage de Jedusor.

« _Quoi ? »_ demanda-t-il, haussant sa voix au-dessus de son ton typiquement réservé pour être entendu à la fois avec le son de la foule d'élèves et celui de la musique. Ses yeux gris se plissèrent dans la semi obscurité comme s'il essayait de vérifier si c'était vraiment à _elle_ qu'il parlait et pas à une autre fille mate aux cheveux chocolat noir et bouclés.

« J'ai dit, _passe un bon moment ! »_ répéta Hermione, plus fort, se surprenant même alors que les mots sortaient beaucoup plus facilement de sa bouche. Etre poli avec Tom Jedusor demandait une quantité d'énergie étonnement plus faible que se disputer constamment et trouver des répliques sèches, et cela semblait _vraiment_ le désarçonner un peu ; elle se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir essayé ça plus tôt. « Je ne t'ai vu que travailler sur ceci ou cela. Tu as _besoin_ d'un break comme celui-ci. »

Hermione sourit de nouveau, plus sincèrement cette fois alors qu'elle réalisait que ses mots étaient assez véridiques, et elle commença à s'en aller, son visage rayonnant, légèrement essoufflée alors qu'elle commença à se demander si Drago pouvait supporter une salsa avant que la nuit fût finie, ses yeux se promenant une nouvelle fois parmi l'océan de danseurs afin de chercher un visage familier avant de revenir se fixer de nouveau sur Jedusor. « Je te verrai demain matin d'accord ? »

Jedusor était toujours en train de dévisager Hermione alors qu'elle se tournait de manière bienveillante pour partir, ses yeux trahissant une minuscule trace de confusion. « Je—_ouf ! »_ Il eut soudain le souffle coupé, en chancelant, tressaillant, se pliant en deux en forme de 'L' sur le côté, agrippant son ventre.

Pour une fraction de seconde, Hermione se figea, ébahie, totalement sidérée en voyant Tom Jedusor se mettant volontairement dans une telle position de faiblesse dans une salle bondée. Que faisait-il pour l'amour du ciel ?

Puis la réalité de ce qui se passait la frappa.

« _Jedusor ! »_ siffla-t-elle instamment, bondissant vers lui aussi vite que ses talons lui permettaient.

Le Serpentard brun, cependant, fit quelques pas en arrière en chancelant, s'éloignant d'elle en hâte avant qu'elle ait une chance de le toucher, levant un bras comme s'il voulait l'écarter, l'autre main toujours en train d'agripper ses côtes, en respirant fort, une grimace sur son visage normalement imperturbable. « Néfertari…Va…trouver quiconque tu étais… en train de chercher… »

Il prit une bouffée d'air, ayant véritablement l'air de se noyer. « Je vais bien… »

Hermione regarda furtivement autour d'elle, s'assurant que, dans le feu de la danse et l'obscurité de leur place dans la salle, peu de gens remarquaient le drame se déroulant entre leurs deux Préfets en Chef. Soupirant de soulagement devant le manque d'attention, Hermione répliqua nerveusement, « Mon cul, Jedusor. Tu _penses_ que je suis une idiote? »

Lorsque Jedusor sourit en coin à son commentaire et commença à glousser sèchement, Hermione envisagea sérieusement de le frapper, mais elle résista à l'envie quand le ricanement mourut sur ses lèvres, et il grimaça.

« Jedusor, » Hermione essaya de nouveau, choquée d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa propre voix, s'accroupissant à côté de sa silhouette toujours pliée en deux et penchant sa tête pour voir son visage plus clairement.

Peut-être qu'il avait _vraiment_ un problème.

« As-tu besoin que j'aille chercher Madame Lamberdeau ? » demanda-t-elle fermement, faisant référence à l'équivalent de 1944 de Madame Pomfrey.

Les yeux gris de Jedusor brûlèrent dans les siens, mais dans l'obscurité, ils étaient encore plus impossibles à décrypter que d'habitude. Hermione pouvait seulement regarder sans pouvoir rien faire, complètement désarmée, alors qu'il commençait à secouer la tête en un _Non,_ mais inspira brusquement une bouffée d'air, son visage se tordant dans un masque de douleur alors qu'il agrippa son bras plus étroitement autour de sa taille.

« _Tom ! »_ s'exclama Hermione, à cet instant alarmée. Cette fois-ci, elle tendit ses bras et attrapa fermement les épaules de Jedusor avant qu'il puisse se jeter en arrière. _« Respire !_ Essaye de respirer ! »

Comme s'il avait vraiment écouté son conseil, Jedusor se figea, serrant sa mâchoire, ne bougeant pas un muscle mis à part sa poitrine haletante. Il semblait essayer de conserver autant d'énergie que possible alors que son souffle saccadé ralentit et commença à s'écouler plus régulièrement.

« C'est ça, » dit Hermione de façon rassurante, son apparence relativement calme ne trahissant pas l'océan déchaîné de questions à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Nom de _Merlin_—Lord Voldemort n'avait jamais été malade ! Ce n'était pas dans les archives !

Lentement, presque comme s'il essayait de s'accrocher à ce qui restait de sa dignité, Tom Jedusor se redressa gracieusement, avec raideur, une sueur froide perlant à la naissance de ses cheveux, sa main toujours en train de tenir ses côtes. Sans un mot, ses yeux se baissèrent pour regarder les mains d'Hermione, toujours agrippées fortement à ses épaules. « Tu n'as pas besoin de couper la circulation sanguine, Néfertari. »

Toute inquiétude qu'Hermione avait précédemment ressentie pour Jedusor commença rapidement à disparaître, et elle lâcha ses bras, seulement pour finir par les croiser impatiemment.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était,_ Jedusor ? »

Jedusor oscilla de manière précaire, tendit le bras pour atteindre le coin entre le mur sud et celui de l'ouest de la Salle sur Demande, et se stabilisa, en regagnant son équilibre et ne le perdant pas cette fois-ci. Il fixa son visage rosi intensément, presque suspicieusement. « Tu viens juste de me toucher, et rien n'est arrivé. Pas de visions. »

Hermione repoussa son défi. « Ca n'arrive pas _toujours_, tu sais. Et n'essaye _pas_ de détourner le sujet de la conversation. Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui vient juste de t'arriver ? »

Jedusor laissa tomber lentement, avec précaution, son bras de son ventre, en ayant à ce moment regagné complètement sa hauteur. Ses cheveux d'habitude immaculés, avec une raie parfaite à droite et soigneusement entretenus, pendaient en désordre devant son visage, s'étant jeté en avant et les ayant projeté par inadvertance dans de mauvais endroits. « Non, » dit-il sèchement.

« _Non ? »_ répéta Hermione d'un ton incrédule, penchant son oreille vers lui comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, ses sourcils sombres se levant et son pied commençant à taper le sol impatiemment. _« Non ?_ Tu as pratiquement eu une _attaque,_ m'a fait une peur _bleue,_ et tu ne veux pas me dire _pourquoi ? »_

Une expression nouvelle, étrangère, traversa le visage de Jedusor. Si elle n'avait pas eu affaire à Tom Jedusor, Hermione aurait pensé que c'était une lueur de… regret ? Jedusor passa rapidement la langue entre ses lèvres, chercha vite le plafond comme si la réponse à ses pensées était en train de flotter quelque part au-dessus de lui, et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à sa petite personne. « Ecoute, Néfertari, je—»

« _Mione !_ Doux _Merlin,_ on a fouillé entièrement ce foutu endroit _deux fois,_ qu'est-ce que tu fichais à te cacher ic—_Oh. »_ Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent à deux pas à côté d'Hermione, dévisageant le Préfet en Chef et possiblement futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ron prit un air renfrogné de façon théâtrale. « Il ne t'embête pas, si ? »

Levant les yeux de manière irritée, Hermione se tourna vers son ami surprotecteur. « Oh, pour l'amour du _ciel_, Ron, simplement parce qu'il est un Serpentard ne veut pas dire qu'il veut me tuer. »

_Ai-je vraiment dit ça ?_

Hermione inclina sa tête bouclée de nouveau vers Jedusor alors qu'il restait debout avec méfiance, le mur toujours en train de supporter la plupart de son poids, ayant tout sauf récupéré de la crise qui l'avait juste frappé, quelle qu'elle fut. « D'ailleurs, au contraire, j'ai l'avantage sur _lui_. »

Harry, toujours aussi diplomate malgré le regard noir qui avait initialement traversé ses yeux verts, s'avança devant le rouquin capricieux, ses yeux déconseillant silencieusement le Préfet en Chef de s'approcher alors qu'il entoura d'un air détaché un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, tirant par la même occasion sa bretelle désobéissante qui était tombée. « Jedusor. »

La main gauche de Jedusor se retira du mur ; il avait apparemment regagné assez d'énergie pour rester debout de lui-même. « Evans. » Son regard calculateur se déplaça entre le Ron ouvertement hostile et l'Harry protecteur, revenant sur la moitié confuse, moitié ennuyée Hermione.

« Eh bien, Néfertari, loin de moi l'idée de perturber ta grande fête, » dit-il froidement, faisant nonchalamment un signe de tête à Harry. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Hermione pour le plus bref des moments avant de s'éloigner à grands pas en passant à côté de Ron, et à travers l'océan de danseurs dans la direction générale de la porte, passant une main à travers ses cheveux décoiffés comme s'il essayait de les lisser au bon endroit, son autre main enfoncée de façon désinvolte dans sa poche de baguette magique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » demanda Harry d'un air ébahi alors que Ron, Hermione et se retournèrent de 180 degrés, regardant Jedusor faire sa sortie insouciante.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'endroit duquel Tom Jedusor s'était mêlé à la foule et avait disparu, ses yeux distants, ses pensées bougeant à des vitesses vertigineuses, les sept dernières minutes de la soirée se rejouant comme un circuit fermé, un disque rayé, encore et encore… mais ne semblant pas apporter un moindre progrès.

« Je ne sais honnêtement pas. »

**O°O°O**

**NdT : **Alors il est pas génial ce chapitre ? Bon sang de bonsoir qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne savez pas ? Vous le saurez un jour mdr ! En tout cas c'était un cauchemar à traduire, l'envie me démangeait de supprimer des morceaux de phrases entiers, mais bon je suis quand même une simple traductrice, pas encore auteur :-P Ne vous inquiétez pas j'essaye de ne pas massacrer le chef-d'œuvre de Lady Moonglow lol !

N'empêche j'adore ce petit (grand) Tom, j'adoooore ce genre de personnage très ambigu et _très_ énervant (un peu comme D lol) ! Je vois parfaitement Johnny Depp quand il était plus jeune jouer Tom, je sais pas niveau physique c'est tout à fait comme je me le conçois :-p Et puis niveau personnage bizarroïde il est calé dessus ce cher acteur mdr !

En tout cas je remercie encore les je recompte parce que j'y crois pas 10 reviewers ! Je ne crois pas que j'en ai eu autant dans un autre chap !

Et je m'affale sur mon canapé parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus dur de traduire que d'écrire, c'est fou non ?

Et je me dis, non, je n'abandonnerai pas, ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais je finis ce que je commence, c'est logique :-p

Eeeet n'hésitez pas à pimenter mon travail avec des reviews, les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont plus que bienvenues, les reviews font partie intégrante de la fic, eh oui :-)

Si vous voulez savoir quand qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera le prochain chap, je peux vous dire que j'en sais rien du tout, franchement ! Mais repassez faire des 'tit tour on sait jamais °à court de smileys° lol !

Allez à la prochaine, bsx à mes chers lecteurs !

Sarah


	18. Comme Chiens et Chats

**NdT**** : **Non, ce n'est pas un hoax, toi, cher follower qui est peut-être en train de tapoter ton écran pour savoir si bug il y a : eh oui, après... 5 ans, 5 ans bordel, je reviens par pure nostalgie poster un nouveau chapitre ! Et peut-être que toi, cher follower, tu vas devoir relire les 16 chapitres précédents pour te remettre dans le bain, parce que oui, ça fait un bail !

Vous savez ce qui me ferait marrer ? Vos impressions sur ce come-back : tous vos "Welcome back ! Tu vas peut-être enfin pondre la fin ?" "T'es sérieuse ? J'ai désormais 2 gosses et un job, c'est fini la crise d'ado Tomione !" "Va te pendre, misérable traductrice qui nous a abandonnés tout ce temps, désormais je vis dans la rue et suis rongée d'une dépression à cause de toi !" sont bienvenus en review :)

Vendez-moi du rêve, et surtout, un bon appétit pour ce chapitre plus que mérité

* * *

**O°O°O Chapitre 17 : Comme Chiens et Chats O°O°O  
**

Dimanche, 28 Novembre, 1944

15h02

"Mione ! On est en pleine bataille de boules de neige dans la cour, viens te joindre à nous !"

"Désolée de te décevoir, Idiot numéro deux, mais je suis censée aller voir Idiot numéro un," lança Hermione à Harry par-dessus son épaule d'un air taquin, alors qu'elle s'éloignait allègrement vers l'Infirmerie. Elle rit alors qu'Harry serra ses mains contre son cœur et prétendit arracher un couteau imaginaire de sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne se retourne et pourchasse Ginny à travers la porte.

Ses pieds dansaient allègrement alors qu'elle gravit les marches d'escalier en escalier. Elle se remémora brièvement le temps, en troisième année, où elle et Harry avaient dû utiliser le Retourneur de Temps et sprinter à travers chaque volée d'escalier pour revenir à temps à l'Infirmerie, avant que Dumbledore ne refermât la porte. Même si le loup-garou ne l'avait pas tuée à cette occasion, _cette folle_ course aurait pu.

Secouant la tête en souvenir, Hermione repassa rapidement les incroyables événements de la veille. En repensant à ce samedi nourri d'adrénaline, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qui se transforma en énorme bâillement dû aux quatre heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eues la nuit précédente.

La veille a été marquée du match grandiose opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Hermione admit honteusement avoir été assise dans les stands de Gryffondor tout en acclamant Harry, Drago et Ginny pour Serpentard autant que le Gardien de Gryffondor, Ron. Le match a été l'un des plus torturants qu'elle n'ait _jamais_ vus. Cela s'est joué camp contre camp, coude à coude, pendant des heures et des heures et des _heures_…

Jusqu'au moment où, dans les premières heures du dimanche matin, Ginny et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, Jacobson Andrews, tous deux repérèrent simultanément le Vif d'Or flottant entre deux Cogneurs qui rôdaient dans les environs.

Drago, le batteur alors le plus proche de Ginny, fila pour dégager la voie pour son balai… et frappa le Cogneur avec une telle puissance que le 'CRAC' pouvait s'entendre à travers tout le terrain, sa batte se fissurant complètement dans cette tentative, telle une masse inutile de bois effiloché.

Cela n'aida évidemment pas beaucoup Ginny, alors qu'elle et Jacobson fonçaient vers le Vif d'Or à des vitesses décoiffantes, lorsque le second Cognard se dirigea vers elle tel un missile vers un sous-marin. A ce moment, Harry aussi se dépêchait à son secours, mais il était encore trop loin pour être d'une quelconque utilité.

Ce fut là que Drago fit l'ultime sacrifice.

Quelques secondes avant l'impact, le blond positionna son balai à côté de celui de Ginny, et un instant plus tard le Cognard pulvérisa littéralement l'os de son bras en morceaux. Miraculeusement, bien que d'après ses propres mots 'aveuglé de douleur', Drago, fidèle à lui-même, se débrouilla pour rester sur son balai assez longtemps pour voir Ginny dégager Jacobson Andrews hors de son chemin et refermer sa main sur la minuscule et insaisissable boule dorée, pour finalement clore le match à 1h34 du matin.

Même si Ginny attrapa le Vif d'Or ce matin, Drago du Lac devint le véritable héros aux yeux de chaque fille présente au match… Son chevet à l'Infirmerie en était preuve suffisante. Alors qu'elle poussa les portes entrouvertes de l'Infirmerie, les sourcils d'Hermione se levèrent et, secouant la tête pour une toute autre raison, elle rit malgré elle devant les piles infinies de sucreries, de cartes et de fleurs entourant le lit de Drago.

Elle aurait aussi pu, comme Lavande l'avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi, crier : "_Bon sang, _tu vas _carrément_ partager tout ça !" et se jeter sauvagement dans le lit avec lui.

Hermione décida de rester fidèle au "Hé, la Fouine", introduction qu'elle utilisait lorsque Drago était d'humeur à être particulièrement imbu de lui-même.

"Bon_jour_ beauté, et comment vas-tu en cette magnifique après-midi ?" lança Drago avec enthousiasme, lui faisant signe d'approcher avec sa main gauche valide, son bras droit dans un plâtre blanc bien harnaché autour de son cou. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il commença à rebondir sur son lit comme un enfant de cinq ans surexcité.

"Je ne serais pas si jovial si j'étais toi, j'ai vu Madame L concocter quelque chose d'indescriptible dans son petit chaudron là, dans son bureau…" lui conseilla-t-elle, toujours en souriant, alors qu'elle s'arrêta du côté de son chevet surchargé, tout en marchant accidentellement sur un paquet de Chocogrenouilles laissé par un quelconque admirateur. A cette occasion, une des grenouilles s'extirpa de son emballage et bondit vivement vers elle. Laissant échapper un cri étouffé, elle fit avec agilité un pas en arrière alors que la menace chocolatée s'en allait parcourir l'Infirmerie.

"Tu rigoles ?" dit Drago avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il la regardait fusiller du regard l'endroit où la grenouille avait disparu et lisser sa jupe d'un air exaspéré. "Elle m'aime. Regarde un peu." S'éclaircissant la gorge, Drago lui fit un clin d'œil, s'effondra dans le lit, et mis au point un hurlement torturé, gémissant piteusement, "_Oooooohh_, la douleur, la _douleur_… Mary, je n'en peux plus!"

"Mary?" répéta Hermione avec un sourire incrédule, un fin sourcil levé avec un amusement à peine contrôlé, alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas attribuer une tête encore plus grosse au blond déjà égocentrique.

"Son prénom," murmura Drago. "Je l'ai lu dans l'annuaire de l'école avant d'arriver— Oh, Mary, _Mary,_ Dieu _merci_ vous êtes là," gémissant considérablement alors que l'infirmière, dodue comme une ménagère, accourut de façon étonnamment rapide pour son âge avancé. Stoppant ses pleurnichements, Drago se redressa et lui adressa un sourire charmant. "Mary, très chère, je sais que vous êtes déjà mariée, mais pourrions-nous peut-être avoir une aventure ?"

Madame Lamberdeau—ou Madame L, comme les élèves aimaient l'appeler—haussa les sourcils et brandit un large gobelet. "Soyez sûr que je vous mets sur liste d'attente, mon grand," dit-elle d'un air désabusé, sa voix marquée d'un accent écossais tranchant. Aux yeux amusés de l'infirmière, Hermione pouvait dire que Madame L trouvait Drago hilarant.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent cependant comme des soucoupes, lorsqu'il remarqua le liquide fumant dans le gobelet. Hermione pouvait voir toutes ses pensées concernant ses futures escapades avec l'infirmière aux cheveux poivre et sel s'envoler comme un Vif d'Or alors qu'il rit nerveusement, "Ohhh, Mary…."

Avec un sourire en coin malicieux, Hermione murmura, "Oh, elle m'_aiiiiiiime_," tout juste assez fort pour que Drago l'entende au détriment de Madame L, de l'autre côté du lit.

Il la fusilla du regard mais se mit à postillonner et s'étouffer alors que l'infirmière versa l'horrible et odorante— et supposa Hermione, d'un goût également horrible—visqueuse mixture à grosse bulles du gobelet au fond de sa gorge. "Ohhhhh… _Mary," _cracha-t-il de nouveau faiblement, toussant bruyamment alors qu'il finit la potion, les volutes de fumées s'élevant toujours du gobelet désormais vide mais encore chaud.

Madame L fit un clin d'œil enjoué à Hermione. "Donnez-lui deux secondes, ma grande, et il sera endormi en un clin d'œil."

Hermione décida qu'elle appréciait Madame L bien plus que Madame Pomfresh. "Je ne sais pas comment vous le supportez," fit-elle remarquer d'un ton bonhomme, souriant tendrement à un Drago inconscient, comme prédit.

Madame L agita sa main libre dédaigneusement. "Oh, c'est l'un des plus intéressants, ma grande. Lorsqu'il pleurniche, c'est de bonne guerre—je ne compte pas le nombre d'élèves pleurnichant _vraiment_ comme ça. De vraies sirènes. Cependant, Merlin sait comment il a trouvé mon prénom aussi vite…"

L'infirmière se renfrogna brièvement, les mains sur les hanches d'un air pensif, avant de hausser les épaules et s'éloigner du chevet outrageusement fourni de Drago vers le couloir principal. Hermione la suivit de près, une main tenant sa baguette magique dans sa poche arrière, parcourant des yeux avec méfiance l'Infirmerie pour la Chocogrenouille. Si la petite peste décidait de revenir pour le deuxième round, elle serait prête cette fois.

"Et puis j'ai les patients qui ne disent jamais un mot, même lorsqu'il y a _vraiment_ un problème," poursuiva Madame L, inconsciente de la mission d'extermination à laquelle se dévouait Hermione. Elle fit un geste vers le lit contre le mur le plus éloigné, de l'autre côté du couloir et le deuxième vers la droite en partant de celui de Drago. "Ceux-là sont les plus difficiles, ma grande. Avec eux, vous devez insister et insister jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent _enfin_ ce qui ne va pas."

Les yeux d'Hermione abandonnèrent momentanément leur chasse à la menace chocolatée et suivirent la direction montrée par Madame L. vers le seul autre lit occupé dans l'infirmerie, son chevet vide ayant l'air austère comparé à celui incroyablement surchargé de Drago. "Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement, plissant des yeux vers le mur du fond.

Madame L revint tranquillement vers son bureau. "Tom Jedusor," dit-elle sans ménagement.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Les pieds d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent de bouger, comme habités d'une vie leur appartenant.

Son fort intérieur cria : _**AU NOM DE MERLIN, QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?**_

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle se retourna et enjamba rapidement les pas de géant nécessaires pour revenir à l'autre lit occupé. Le dos de son occupant faisait face à l'entrée de l'Infirmerie, rendant difficile la tâche de reconnaissance du patient. Peut-être que Madame L s'était trompée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Ne voulant pas abandonner, Hermione fit le tour de l'autre côté du lit de camp, son épaule effleurant le mur de pierre froid…

Et elle vit effectivement Tom Jedusor allongé dans un lit de l'Infirmerie.

Avec ses yeux fermés, elle se fit immédiatement la remarque que l'Héritier de Serpentard semblait étonnamment en paix. Son visage entier était relaxé, pas maîtrisé, sévère et sans émotion comme il l'était d'habitude. Le changement dans ses traits était tellement renversant, c'était comme… comme si un masque lui avait été retiré.

Des souvenirs de Jedusor la veille, lisant nonchalamment ses notes à la réunion des Préfets, occupèrent son esprit. Il avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien à ce moment-là... Et cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus de douze heures plus tôt…

Elle était si distraite par ses pensées qu'elle entendit à peine Madame L se lever et se tenir à côté d'elle jusqu'à que l'infirmière dise avec sympathie : "Pauvre garçon."

" 'Pauvre garçon?' " répéta Hermione, se renfrognant d'un air incrédule et dirigeant son regard du visage endormi de Jedusor vers le visage dodu de Mme. L., complètement perplexe.

Madame L secoua la tête en compassion, observant le Préfet-en-Chef. "Il fut maudit, le pauvre garçon, une horrible malédiction, par sa propre mère, qui plus est. C'est vraiment terrible, ce que les gens en ce monde peuvent faire. Une des pires malédictions que l'on peut vivre, en plus : c'est l'une de celles qui soit vous atteignent, soit pas du tout, mais si elles vous atteignent, elles sont presque incurables si elles en viennent à se développer de façon significative."

Incurables si elles en viennent à se développer de façon significative ? Doux Merlin... cela avait l'air de l'équivalent du cancer chez les sorciers. "Qu'est-ce-que c'est?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, croisant les doigts derrière son dos et espérant… _Zut._

Madame L hocha la tête d'un _Non,_ son visage redevenant automatiquement professionnel – probablement une routine après des années à constamment entendre la même question. "J'ai bien peur que ce soit une information confidentielle que seul M. Jedusor en personne pourrait vous en faire part, Mlle. Néfertari. Je suis désolée."

_Eh bien, super, je ne vais jamais l'apprendre de cette façon. Retour à la case départ._

Une idée sembla soudainement frapper Madame L, et l'infirmière se déplaça de derrière Hermione à ses côtés, observant intensément le visage fin de la brunette, le profil d'Hermione alors plus visible car ses cheveux bouclés étaient noués en un épais chignon. "Vous êtes la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef, Mlle. Néfertari, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione plissa légèrement les yeux, et hocha de la tête, sceptique sur le quelconque impact que puisse avoir son statut de Préfète-en-Chef. Madame L, cependant, abaissa simplement son regard vers Jedusor comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées à travers ses cheveux sombres. D'une voix distante, elle se murmura à elle-même, "Et _si…"_

L'infirmière coupa court avant de finir sa phrase, et Hermione tourna complètement sa tête vers la droite pour bien voir entièrement Madame L, en attendant une quelconque faille que la femme pourrait laisser échapper à sa prochaine phrase. "Et si… quoi ?"

Madame L se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit de Jedusor et reposa d'un air absent le gobelet de Drago sur la petite table de chevet, levant ses deux mains dans un haussement d'épaules impassible. "Je trouve intéressant le fait que la malédiction n'ait jamais affecté M. Jedusor, jamais dans toute sa vie… jusqu'à cette année."

_Ouais, moi ce que je trouve intéressant c'est le fait que ça l'affecte __**tout court**_**_, _**_étant donné que cette petite affaire de malédiction n'est mentionnée _**_NULLE PART_**_ DANS _**_AUCUNE_**_ DES NOTES DE DUMBLEDORE !_

"Combien de temps est-il encore censé rester ici?" demanda-t-elle innocemment à l'infirmière. Elle essaya de paraître désinvolte en jetant un coup d'œil d'un air détaché aux multiples cartes de voeux et emballages de bonbons envahissant le lit de Drago, vers les draps d'un blanc immaculé mais tristement délaissés du lit de Jedusor.

Et soudain, pour une raison tordue, voire _profane_, Hermione ressentit involontairement un minuscule éclair de sympathie pour le garçon de dix-sept ans inconsciemment allongé devant elle.

**_De la sympathie ?_**_ Pour _**_Lord Voldemort ?_** railla immédiatement son côté rationnel, mettant de côté cette pensée absurde. _La nuit dernière fut une longue nuit, Mione, tu as clairement besoin de sommeil. _Comme si ce fut un ordre, elle bailla de nouveau.

Madame L haussa de nouveau les épaules en réponse. "Je fais tout mon possible. La durée de rétablissement dépend entièrement du patient. Si je devais spéculer, je dirais deux, voire trois jours s'il récupère rapidement, mais avec cette malédiction là, il pourrait rester pendant plusieurs semaines…"

**_Des semaines ?_**_ Doux Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que _**_ça_**_ ? _

Soudainement d'une humeur vicieuse, Hermione reporta de nouveau son regard vers Jedusor et plissa le nez d'un air pensif. "C'est juste vraiment… vraiment étrange. Il était à la réunion des Préfets hier après-midi, et il avait l'air d'aller bien… Enfin, dans sa façon d'aller bien, ce qui pourrait dans un sens être qualifiée d'insupport— Hem," s'éclaircissant la gorge, "En tous cas, je voulais vous demander, _comment_ cela aurait pu l'affecter aussi soudainement —_Attendez."_

Claquant des doigts, elle se retourna et agita l'index devant Madame L, et le visage plus âgé de la femme était perplexe face au discours haché fruit de la prise de conscience d'Hermione. "Vous savez, quelque chose d'étrange lui est arrivé à une…" Hermione mit rapidement à contribution son imagination, "à un _événement social_ il y a quelques semaines. C'était une… soirée entre amis, et il était là…"

Elle fronça les sourcils, se rappelant aisément les étranges évènements de cette nuit-là. "J'étais en train de lui parler, lorsqu'il s'est presque évanoui, et sans aucune raison évidente, vraiment. C'était comme si… comme si une sorte de douleur interne était soudainement apparue en lui et l'avait possédé pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je…" Momentanément distraite, elle fusilla du regard le Serpentard brun, toujours inconscient, "J'ai essayé pendant _plusieurs_ jours de lui faire dire ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas, cet imbécile têtu."

Madame L hocha la tête pensivement, gratifiant Hermione d'une autre de ses expressions perspicaces mais indéchiffrables. "C'était très probablement un effet secondaire de la malédiction, je parierais là-dessus."

"Oui, mais alors, pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione avec frustration, se renfrognant devant le net air de Je-Sais-Quelque-Chose-Que-Tu-Ne-Sais-Pas que l'infirmière commençait à arborer. Il n'y avait aucun semblant de logique ! "Pourquoi de façon aléatoire ?"

Lorsque Madame L ne répondait pas—probablement une affaire 'classée secret médical'— Hermione soupira face à ce mystère. Maintenant, comme Madame L n'allait certainement pas lui fournir une autre information, mis à part que Jedusor avait _effectivement _quelque chose, toutes les réponses à cette histoire semblaient désespérément inatteignables.

"Pensez-vous que je devrais lui envoyer une carte de rétablissement ou quelque chose comme ça ?" ruminait-elle. Ses propres yeux aux longs cils s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que les mots quittaient spontanément sa bouche, mais elle tourna sa tête vers le lit de Drago et continua, "Je veux dire, il ne peut pas vraiment rivaliser avec cette quantité presque écœurante de soutien, mais au moins il aurait quelque chose…"

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Madame L. "Je pense qu'il apprécierait vraiment, Mlle Néfertari."

Elle hocha la tête, toujours assaillie de centaines d'émotions contradictoires. Maintenant, en plus de tout ça, elle essayait de réfléchir à l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver une carte de rétablissement à Tom Jedusor, tandis qu'une autre partie d'elle était en train de réfléchir à ce que _diable_ lui était passé par la tête_,_ rien qu'en envisageant une chose pareille.

Restant silencieuse à ces deux pensées, Hermione secoua la tête, perplexe, et sourit faiblement à l'infirmière à ses côtés. "Je pense que je devrais donc y aller, Madame L. Merci quand même. Passez une bonne journée !"

Toujours enveloppée dans ses pensées et secouant ses cheveux bouclés, elle s'éloigna d'un air absent. Au moment où elle atteignit la porte, elle était trop loin de Madame L pour l'entendre se dire à elle-même, "Eh bien, voilà que s'en va la réponse à toutes mes questions…"

**20h09**

Tom Jedusor se réveilla de son lourd sommeil à très exactement 20h07.

Hermione le savait, parce qu'elle avait enfin réussi à fabriquer une sorte de paquet cadeau de rétablissement pour Jedusor et l'avait déposé sur sa table de chevet à 20h06, et avait pratiquement bondi au plafond lorsque le brun avait sorti un gros soupir et s'était retourné dans son lit. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir en lieu sûr, derrière la toile faisant la séparation entre l'Infirmerie et les chambres de mise en quarantaine. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la zone de parfaite sécurité, qui était le couloir derrière la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Résignée, elle se décida à attendre l'apparition de Madame L et, profitant de cette distraction, elle pourrait s'enfuir en toute tranquillité. Regrettant d'avoir oublié d'emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, Hermione tira silencieusement une chaise d'à côté d'un des lits et bailla, s'asseyant pour passer le temps derrière sa toile. Alors que Madame L se dépêchait de son bureau vers le lit de Jedusor, Hermione ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'approcher l'entaille qui fendait la toile.

C'était maintenant, l'occasion pour elle de prendre ses jambes à son cou. _Go, Hermione, go,_ sa tête la pressait…

Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de ça, elle observa, sa curiosité la rendant immobile, alors que Jedusor se redressa dans une position assise, et Madame L commença à s'agiter autour de lui—source d'irritation pour lui, Hermione pouvait l'affirmer. Finalement, Madame L semblait être satisfaite de son examen express. "Et comment vous sentez-vous, M. Jedusor ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

"Comme si je pouvais lutter contre une troupe entière d'Hippogriffes d'une seule main et en sortir victorieux," dit Jedusor d'une voix monotone, son visage blasé, en se retirant déjà des draps de son lit. "Puis-je y aller, _s'il vous plaît _?"

"Non vous ne pouvez _certainement_ pas_ : _revenez dans ce lit !" s'exclama Madame L, rappelant définitivement à Hermione pour la première fois Madame Pomfresh. Elle agita sa baguette devant Jedusor d'un air indigné et le repoussa fermement dans le lit, malgré sa grande taille par rapport à elle, remettant en ordre les draps. "Je ne vais pas vous laisser sortir de cette Infirmerie tant que je vous surveille pas pour au moins un jour de plus, alors n'y pensez même pas, mon grand !"

Dès que Madame L se retourna pour vérifier l'état d'un toujours inconscient Drago - Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en coin ; quelle que soit cette fumante potion que Madame L distribuait à ses patients, elle était certainement très puissante – Jedusor se renfrogna dans le dos de Madame L, visiblement agacé. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua la carte et le paquet emballé sur la table.

Sans même les regarder de près, Jedusor tendit le bras et souleva les deux objets rectangulaires, l'un fin et léger comme du papier, l'autre large et lourd. "Excusez-moi, Madame Lamberdeau?"

_Oh, mais qu'il est poli tout à coup._

De sa position au pied du lit de Drago, l'infirmière se retourna avec curiosité, et Jedusor lui désigna la carte. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Drago. "Je crois que quelqu'un s'est trompé de destinataire," remarqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent, presque moqueur. Il tourna la tête vers le mur d'adoration du Serpentard blond. "Ce quelqu'un a manqué je ne sais comment la grande pile à côté de Du Lac."

Mais Madame L plissa les yeux vers le paquet et hocha la tête. "Oh, non, mon grand," dit-elle avec un sourire imperceptible. Elle parcourut professionnellement les résultats de suivi de Drago, accrocha le feuillet sur le côté de son lit, et retourna du côté de son bureau. "Ceux-ci sont pour vous."

Pendant environ une minute après qu'elle eût disparu, Jedusor fixa le point à côté du lit de Drago où Madame L se tenait debout, le sourire en coin s'effaçant petit à petit de son visage. Lentement, il abaissa le paquet et la carte sur le lit, et ses yeux gris se baissèrent pour lire le nom sur l'enveloppe.

Hermione avait longuement bataillé pour trouver comment adresser la carte. Elle avait pondéré ses quatre options : _Tom Jedusor, Jedusor, Tom,_ et _Lord Voldemort._ Option numéro quatre n'aurait pas été judicieuse pour des raisons évidentes, et pour une quelconque raison, Hermione commençait à être légèrement, _légèrement_ agacée envers ses amis lorsqu'ils désignaient systématiquement Tom Jedusor par Voldemort. C'était juste… Eh bien elle ne savait pas, exactement, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas correct, d'une certaine façon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, écrire _Tom Jedusor _aurait sonné terriblement pompeux ; qui appelait les gens par leur prénom _et_ leur nom dans une carte de rétablissement ? Alors il fallait choisir entre _Tom_ et _Jedusor_. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle considérait un simple nom dans une lettre comme une affaire d'état ; après tout, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, on ne juge pas un livre par son titre et tout ça tout ça…

Par politesse, elle choisit d'écrire _Tom_.

Jedusor lit silencieusement son nom, retourna l'enveloppe dans ses mains, et souleva le rabat pour en retirer la carte. Hermione détestait fouiner—ou plutôt dans ce cas,_ espionner_— mais la curiosité nourrie par l'attente de sa réaction était à son comble. Lorsque Jedusor découvrit la couverture, ses sourcils se levèrent, and Hermione faillit rire, puis faillit se frapper pour presque détruire _sa_ couverture.

La carte était ridicule, elle le savait. Pas ridiculement mauvaise, juste ridiculement mignonne pour un destinataire comme l'Héritier de Serpentard. Après avoir regardé dans sa valise, et s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait négligemment oublié d'y mettre des cartes de rétablissement pour des seigneurs des ténèbres en herbe maudits par leur mère, Hermione avait été forcée à cambrioler la salle commune de Serdaigle. Après une bonne heure de recherche et quelques moments de tension, elle avait finalement trouvé un quatrième année qui nourrissait des échanges de hiboux fréquents avec sa cousine Moldue malade, restée à la maison.

La carte de rétablissement lui avait coûtée, de façon ironique, un parchemin de vingt centimètres sur les pour et les contre du voyage dans le temps.

Hermione devait l'admettre, la carte était trop guimauve même à _son_ goût, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver comme support de travail en si peu de temps. Ainsi, la couverture arborait un labrador noir et un chat blanc et touffu. Le labrador portait un bandage enroulé n'importe comment autour de sa patte, le chat était enroulé au pied du chien, et les deux avaient l'air content.

Non, il n'y a aucun symbolisme dans cette carte.

Doucement, de façon presque hésitante, Jedusor rabattit la couverture.

Hermione savait que les premiers mots qu'il verrait seraient: '_De la part d'un ami—BON RETABLISSEMENT,' _parce que, eh bien, ils étaient déjà inscrits sur presque toute la page. Pour le message personnel, en revanche, elle a opté pour un humour léger, et en-dessous, elle a inscrit à main levée :

'_Parce que si tu ne te rétablis pas vite, je n'aurais personne avec qui me disputer et je devrais alors t'assassiner pour m'avoir abandonnée à la lourde charge de porter sur mes pauvres et frêles épaules le poids de toute l'école, à moins que le poids des responsabilités ne m'amène à la folie avant que j'en aie l'occasion… alors n'essaye même pas de rester un peu plus dans ce lit !'_

Elle sourit en coin, se remémorant son message écrit à la hâte, et dans son lit, Jedusor fit la même expression. Puis il plissa les yeux à la dernière ligne en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois, Hermione sourit.

'_P.S. Garde le. –Hermione'_

Toujours l'air un peu perplexe, Jedusor reposa la carte sur le lit et souleva le paquet brillant, enveloppé dans un papier aux teintes alternées de vert forêt vif et argent. Cela avait l'air bien Serpentard, Hermione pouvait l'admettre.

_Oh, voyons, _pensa-t-elle alors que Jedusor retourna le parquet d'un côté puis de l'autre, _tu _**_dois_**_ deviner ce que c'est ! Il n'y a qu'__**une**__ chose __qui puisse êtr__e _**_si_**_ rectangulaire, _**_si_**_ compact, et _**_si_**_ lourd !_ A son désespoir, il trouva l'endroit du rabat du paquet et passa son doigt avec précaution sous le rabat, comme s'il ne voulait pas déchirer le papier. Les gens qui se comportent de la sorte la rendent _folle._ _All_**_ez,_** elle voulait crier, _Déchire ce _**_satané_**_ papier!_

Bien évidemment, étant fidèle à sa méticuleuse personne, il ne le fit pas, mais réussit à soulever proprement le rabat. Il retira le papier, révélant le dos d'un vieux livre usé et poussiéreux. Son expression devint curieuse — surprenant parce qu'il était actuellement en train de montrer une _émotion_ — Jedusor retourna le livre ancien et lit la couverture.

Hermione regarda abasourdie comment, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle l'ait rencontré, un faible, hésitant mais sincère sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Les bords de ses yeux gris se plissèrent, une couleur de santé gagnait son visage pâle…

Et pour un instant, alors qu'il tenait L'Histoire la plus Approfondie et Complète des Fondateurs de L'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard dans ses mains, Tom Jedusor avait l'air heureux.

* * *

**NdT**** :** Allez, une review pour éviter que le prochain chapitre n'arrive dans 10 ans. Maintenant, vous savez que la menace est fondée x)

Kiss, flex, et HP fowever même à 21 ans et un job ;)


End file.
